Possibilities
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Danny, 22, at college and having a bad luck to his day. Vlad shows up and starts changing Danny's life around without even trying. Danny turns jealous towards Vlad and finds himself in unusual situation where he does not understand why this is happening to him. He's assuming all the possibilities why things are as they are. DxV, Mpreg, Alcohol, lemon, etc..warning inside chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! A new Danny Phantom fanfic to share! (seriously, I've got another one, but it's in my notebook at the moment)**

**Here I am to proud to say I am experimenting a new writing format and seeing how well this will help me out into a routine for the characters.**

**Warning: Alcohol, cuss, yaoi (gay), adult content, mpreg, lemon, sensitive, blood, emotional, psychological, and grammar sentence structure (due to the fact I am deaf and it affects how I write and I lost my hearing as an infant, but I am proud to be deaf anyway.) **

**I will supply any new warnings if needed, otherwise, there is a reason why I display M rated and would recommend 16 and up to read this. If not, do not hold me responsible for what you are reading due to underage/minor. You are at risk. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

**By the way, if you feel enough to tell me about my writing does not make sense, please set out examples and explain how to improve on them. If you are going to complain about it, then do not bother. It will not help me improve.**

**Give Dragonian Master an applaud for being a volunteer Beta. This chapter has been revised! :)**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. I disclaim all ownership to Danny Phantom. This story is not made for profit. It is for fun and enjoyment.**

**Thank you and enjoy~**

* * *

The weather doesn't seem to hold up well for the promising easy day. It was too depressing, let alone looking at it, and the sound of it was not good at all. The worse thing is…I picked the worst city to go to college! Here I was, running to my apartment and the rain falling down onto me. Why did my bag have to rip today? I had to carry all my books and notes and trying to refraining them from getting wet. The rain was getting a bit too much and there were people around me. Too many people might be watching me and there was no way I'd risk my secret for their sight to expose me over to the world's population.

Here I am, stumbling right into the entrance and almost collapsed to my clumsy act. Thankfully, there isn't much tight security in this type of an apartment and it was worth the price anyway. I knew there wasn't an elevator, but my sister suggested that this place will do well for me. I headed up to the third floor, knowing it'd take about five minutes to get up there, and I was really wishing for my bag had not ripped at all. What a disaster! I grumbled and figured I'd buy another one…if I could afford it that is. Then again, I could ask…no, Fenton, Mom will be having a fit that she had brought that bag a year ago. There was no way I want mom to complain that I destroy stuff less than two years. I'm just one year away from finishing college and I can make a living for myself.

I turned to my left and went three doors down. Three-seven-nine B is the reading on my door tells me and it tells me it is my place. At least the bill is cheap over summer to stay, I needed to take some summer courses and hoping to finish by Winter. My head shook and thought it was crazy talk, but it could get me home sooner. I sighed and trying to find my key in my pocket…if I can find it.

My brows united and kept searching for my keys. I groaned and slammed my head against the door. Did I lose my keys again?! I practically hate my third year of college and want it to be over as it is! I sighed and looked around carefully. No one's shadows nearby the door, no flying cars – thankfully that only happened once, and no one is coming up the stairs. My intangibility triggered on and I walked right into my room. I dropped my bag on the table on my right and glad it was Friday. I knew I'd be getting those taken care of by tomorrow.

I muttered about how ridiculous the weather had to be. I wanted to go soaring, but no, the weather wants me grounded. I turned to my door rack on my entering and exiting door and couldn't believe I left the keys here all those times! Way to go, Fenton!

"That was the fifth time this month! I really need to stop staying up past eleven," My head shook and sighed.

I grabbed it and shoved it into my pocket this time. I headed over to my counter and picked up my cell phone. Apparently, some of my professors refuse to allow us to have our phone with us at all. I knew it was pointless to bring with me, so I kept it here. My phone showed that I had two missed phone calls. My head banged on the cupboard and I knew that wasn't good.

"Two months until the final, Danny Fenton and your vacation can begin for three weeks and then back to summer courses. You'll have the rest of the summer off!" I declared, feeling somewhat satisfied about it.

The two missed calls were from…Vlad? I had bitten my lip, not sure how to respond to him or what it could be. I mean, we haven't had many battles and Danni is watching out for my parents – she accepted them as her aunt and uncle now. It's just the fact my parents still don't know I'm a halfa or she is. She was able to pull out that she was sent by the family agency to us because her parents died while working under some killer gas in another country and that she practically has no one now. My parents believed her and took her in. At least I knew she was capable of fighting against him, but she hasn't mentioned anything about him.

He called half an hour ago. I sighed, I need to know what he wants before I accuse. Jazz nearly blew off my head when I tried to stop him from coming over to my house and she was telling me that Vlad was only coming to the house to give her a recommendation letter she needed. Honestly, Vlad kept his words and Jazz got into the college she wanted. Since then, Vlad changes his behaviour from time to time and I would have to be careful. So, here I am, nervously wondering what he could be up to this time.

My thumb pressed call button and moved the phone close to my ear to listen its ringing. It's so weird having to call him like this. My fingers tapping on the cupboard and wondering what he may say. The third ring passed, but the fourth got cut off. I nearly wanted to end the call and forget the fruit loop.

"Hello Daniel," He had a calm tone from what I hear.

My head tilted, "Hey…Vlad?" I frowned, wondering what could be something good for him.

He tsk'ed softly, "I know I must not be thrilling to talk to, but I am in town and thought you might like to go out to eat and drink tonight. After all, it's rare to go out to eat when you're a college student and I feel it would be…pleasant to have some company to join me tonight. What do you say? I'll pay."

I was sort of expecting him to tell me that he's got another case of ecto-acne illness again or that he'd demand I'd renounce my dad or something. Instead, he offered dinner? I stared at my refrigerator and knowing that there wasn't much food and I wasn't in the mood for some crappy leftovers. I mean, Vlad is a billionaire man and him spending fifty buck for dinner is nothing to compare to his house shopping, I guess.

"I guess. Just no damn threats over my head or ghost fights. It's dinner and that's it." I told him straight to the point.

He hummed much to his delight, "Excellent. I shall be over to your apartment in ten minutes, no less." He declared.

My eyes rolled, "Uh huh, just be glad I'm a college student."

"See you soon, Daniel."

Then something dawned on me, "Wait a minute, how do you know where I-"

The cell phone went dead silent and he didn't even hear my hold up a minute question. Seriously, how did he know where I live? Right, he's a stalking fruit loop that's for sure. Just think of this, it's free food and any college students would take that offer…even if it's a dinner with an archenemy.

"Ha! Who would in their right mind eat dinner with their archenemy?" My head shook, "My sister, maybe." My head shook and decided to go brush my teeth to make the man look…decent to the society.

Oh, ghosts, the reporters are going to stalk us aren't they? Wow, just talk about more popularity for my college mates to hate me more or greedy connection. I just know it that much. My phone tucked into my pocket. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, checked to see my hair in order, and nothing out of place either.

I went over back to my small living room and grabbed my wallet on the table. It couldn't hurt if this was a scam and leading me to some starving fight. Where I'll end up treating myself something to eat instead.

Knock, knock, knock!

I glanced at the oven's time and realized it had been ten minutes since he made the call. My feet dragged me over to my doom and opened the door to my ultimate doom. The door swung opened and here he was in a delightful mood, his usual and fine suit, and arms folded behind him to show how patient he wishes to show. His eyes were excited to see me – then again, I hadn't seen him in three years almost. I practically avoided him up until now. I glared at him to warn him he better watch himself. He took my glares as no threats.

"Are you ready? I have my car outside of the apartment and my umbrella ready to go."

"It's just rain?" I tilted my head.

He shrugged, "It is pouring heavy as of rather now."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled.

"Rough classes today?" He gestured the way with the umbrella leading to the stairs.

"More like bad luck." I huffed.

He nodded, "Ah, let me guess. You had to hand in your assignment an hour later because something had happened to it? Someone made you trip? You got stuck in a crowd? A dog stole your food? Rain destroyed your homework?" He thought out quite a few.

I snorted, "Ha, I wish, but no. My bag is ripped and ended up carrying it all day. That and rain ruined my plan to fly outside."

He hummed, "My, my. Do you need a replacement on the bag?"

My head shook, "Don't bother, fruit loop." As we went down the stairs, "I've got my backpack, I'll live."

"Considering half of you are already dead." He smirked.

My eyes rolled, not even caring about the old joke, and he popped open his umbrella and allowed me under it. We walked to his car and I got in. It was one of those Mercedes black series in the latest of the year two thousand thirteen. I'd love to own one of those, but I'd end up broke. He opened the car door for me and I slipped in. Man, I had forgotten how comfortable car seats were and it was so neat inside too. Unfortunately, I'm just a guy with a license who has no time to drive because of ghosts to deal with. He closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. He slipped in while closing the umbrella quickly with a touch of a button. Damn, I need to get one of those!

Hold it there, Fenton. You're a halfa, just use intangibility. Vlad didn't bother to buckle up and drove straight to the restaurant he planned on. He chose a big city with many restaurants, stores, and one main mall. It was impossible to let my ghost half to be himself unless I am in that apartment alone. I wondered which ones he's taking me. At least it's not a scam so far and he has been on his best behaviour.

He made one turn and ended up parking in. Ah, a bar restaurant. At least it's alright, I guess. He parked his car and pulled out his key.

"I hope you're hungry, Daniel. A few people recommended this place for good chicken meals here." He commented.

My eyes rolled, "Of course." To think I'd know that by now when I was here for the last two summer vacations almost.

"Right…you're used to living here. I should have waited and see if you have a recommended place to go out to eat next time."

"If there is a next time and depends if we have another fight in our future."

Vlad shook his head and stepped out of the car, "I believe we're mature enough to deal with each other's pain in the butt company."

I got out when he was talking, "Yes, but you don't like the way I treat you anyway."

"That's because all you can think of is if I am doing something evil. Not everything is black and white, Daniel." Vlad tucked his car key away.

I sighed. He used that line way too much.

"You're not going to get a girl, if you keep saying that." I figured throwing out some tests.

"Unfortunately, what girl could ever want me?" He muttered, but I heard him.

Why would he say that? Maybe he gave up on finding love with my mom – thankfully – and moved on with his own life. Sort of, I guessed because he's involving me most of the time. We entered in and the waiter led us to a private booth in this bar restaurant. It sort of like the bar is in the middle of the restaurant, the rest organized by television to television to numbered what tables placed by. I knew that workers would be able to tell what table's numbers are and get the food to the right customers without messing up.

We're sort of like in the back, but in the middle of the restaurant with good amount of privacy. The waiter left two menus on our table and left us alone for a short of amount of time. At least it's not some fancy restaurant or anything or he would have driven at least a mile or two to get there.

"So, tell me how you are doing in classes? I hardly hear a thing of your education." Vlad picked up the menu for a quick glances.

I picked up my menu, "I'm doing fine. Just can't wait to be done and get a career."

He nodded, "Any favorite courses?"

"Writing class, choir, and astrology." I told him short and simple.

"Ah," He smiled, "Glad to hear your interest of heart in space is still there. Have you find an ideal career yet?"

My head shook, "No, not until the end of summer. I'll be doing some internship. I've got my associate degrees in Writing for the past two years and will be getting my master's degree for Literature at the end of this semester."

"Impressive. Your English skill is the most delicate of your ability, use it to help you make it through the world. I know business did it for me." He smiled.

Why does he even care? Then again, he's a fruit loop that stalks to whatever interests him. I guess he has to keep himself interested. The menu really looked good and looked through carefully to decide to what to really eat tonight since I might not get this chance in a long while.

"Hm, need money and something that won't get me fired because I left my job to fight ghosts. Danni is going to start college in a couple of years."

Vlad hummed, "Ah, yes. I would not blame you otherwise, however, if you do feel you cannot find a job. I can provide you one. I do need someone to handle written reports on the projects and the progresses going."

It didn't make sense why Vlad would offer a job. I didn't feel like responding to that and figured mouth shut would get me dinner tonight. The waiter came up to use to see what we need to drink before ordering our food.

"I shall have water." Vlad requested.

I sighed, "I'll have grape martini drink, please."

The man nodded and went to gather our drink. Vlad stared at me while I looked at the menu. It was sort of a nerve wrecking when he keeps looking at me like that. The more his eyes kept on me, the more I felt the need to go invisible instantly.

"I didn't know you drink, Daniel."

I laughed briefly, "Ever since I turned twenty-one. I like martini, especially grape flavored ones."

Vlad hummed, "Interesting,and here you are, drinking and living at an apartment for college."

I shrugged, "Not really a big deal." I set down the menu to look at him.

"Oh really," His elbows on the table, folded hands, and his chin resting on his hands, "Care to tell me what is the big deal?"

I leaned back and crossed my arms, "You. I thought I was done with you."

Vlad chuckled, "Do you really think I'd abandon the young hybrid?"

I shrugged, "I was sort of hoping. Pretending that I'm the only hybrid there is."

He faked his gasp, but he laughed it off for the dramatic. At least it's not busy in the restaurant or I'd be ready to leave here in an instant. It's weird enough as it is being with an old fruit loop. The waiter returned with our drinks and held out a notepad to write.

"Are you both ready to order?" The guy asked, glancing between us.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, I will have the chicken meal number thirty-four with a side of a salad, but no onions. Also, please include champagne bottle for us."

The waiter nodded, "Alright, sir. I will have that out for you. And," He turned to me, "What would you like to order, sir?"

"I'll have the hamburger number six and no ketchup please. Mayo will do. Small fries on the side, please."

The waiter nodded, took the menu off our hands, and went to take care of our order to the chef. Vlad seemed disappointed, but I didn't care. I wasn't expected to entertain him and everything else is too much stressful. I guess with the whole getting out of the apartment on Friday is a good thing, so I can't say it was that bad. I can't blame the rain this time either.

"How is your sister doing, Daniel?" He asked.

I shrugged, "She's happy with her job as a therapist at home. Anyone who deals with ghosts related is satisfied with her business. Not much, really."

"What of Danielle?" His head lifted.

Vlad had to ask about nearly everyone half way through the dinner and we were drinking after that. He mentioned something about his company here, but I haven't grasped it because I was still drinking more than I ever had. He ordered another bottle and told me not to worry about the transportation since he will hire someone to take us home and have his car picked up. After that, it was all a blur to me and a rush too. I couldn't hold myself together too easily or feel in the same place. Everything was a new feel for me.

* * *

**A penny for thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see readers into the story! Here's a chapter and beta'ed out by Dragonian Master's help. **

**I disclaim all ownership of Danny Phantom.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The lights burned me so intense. The head pounding me was viciously and everything too dizzy. Ugh, the room needs to stop spinning! I groaned and tried to process what had happened.

"Erm, Vlad picked me up to go out to eat. Then we had dinner…Now, I think I'm having a hangover…never will I get myself this drunk again!"

I was so glad it is the weekend and pulled the blanket over my head to hide from the lights. It was excessively bright. Honestly, the rainy day would have been better today. Unfortunately, my stomach growling at me to feed it and I had no urge to get out of bed right now.

I tried to get back to sleep and it was helping lighting up my hangover problem. It was strange to be drunk like this and now I understand the drinkers' obsession. They're avoiding pain in a way. This pain is nothing to compare with the head injury. I'd rather put up with my head injury. besides I heal quickly. but I knew that my power does not heal quickly from the side effects of drinking.

At least I had nothing planned for Saturday and then I would have to fly tonight when people are sleeping. Yeah, that sounds nice. I sighed and tried to sleep away the hangover.

Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! RIIIIIIIING!

I groaned and couldn't believe I did not turn off my phone last night! I shoved my blanket off and sat up immediately. The pain pounded my head and I had definitely regretted getting up so fast. Now…where did I put my phone? I know it's close and my head turned over to my lamp desk. There is it.

My hand reached over and sees Jazz is calling me. I pressed accept and answer her anyway, knowing she must got something to say. I glanced at the clock, knowing it is ten in the morning.

"Hello Jazz," I said, hoping I did not sound like I just woke up.

"Hey little brother, I was wondering if you want some visitors today."

I frowned, knowing that I can't deny her like this, "I, uh, guess I don't see why not. But how are you getting here? I'm like…three states away from home and-" an alarm bell rang loudly in my head to click things together, "-What if Danni is needs to fight a ghost? Who is going to protect the town?" I had to see what she comes up with first.

"One, I turned off the ghost portal. And two, Danni talked to Valerie about taking over." Jazz explained quickly.

I mentally banged my head. Way to go drunk yesterday, Fenton.

"Alright, I guess you guys can come over if you bring food. I've got nothing but leftovers right now."

I knew she's smiling behind the phone, "Yay! We will be there!"

"See you in a while."

"You too, little brother."

We both hung up and I looked over to my bed. Well, at least I didn't have sex that's for sure or it'd be a mess to clean this bed. I laughed with the idea like that. I fixed up my bed and realized I slept with my boxers on.

"Why am I not wearing my night shirt?" I shrugged it off and decided to have a quick bagel before my sister comes over and whoever else might be.

So I had debated it could be my sister and Danni. While the bagel being toasted, I brushed my teeth, fixed up my hair, put on my usual clothes, and went over to my toasted up bagel. Normally, people would want butter or cream cheese, but I'm the type of person that prefers plain.

While eating, I went to my refrigerator and helped myself a glass of milk. Ah, now that's refreshing! Food and something to drink really helps to get me going, despite of the hangover going on right now. Do I smell as if I have been drunk? I hadn't taken a shower since yesterday morning either. I shrugged, figuring I'd take one later tonight. I haven't sat down, but I knew that I needed to hide my bag into the closet space I have. The closet only contains my coat, old backpack, and new bag-

My head jerked and stared at this bag. I picked it up to see where the hell did I get this? It was dark green, have several pockets, and strong material to hold at least fifty pounds. There was no way I could have brought this on my own and in front of the pocket, there was a note slipped in it. I pulled it out and began to read it:

_Dear Daniel,_

_I know you said you do not want another bag, but I figure this would make your college life easier. I owe you this much for giving me company for dinner last night and that you did not really have to come. This is my way of thanking you. I brought this when you ordered a drink with my duplicate. If I had told you the news, I am forced to be move in the same town of yours due to the fact my company needs me here more._

_I will now be living in a large home – considering I do not need another mansion right now. I live on Mill Avenue with the red house that has a yellow trim to it. I believe you will recognize my car in front of the garage. Feel free to visit me, if you wish or 'attack' me if you suspect anything. Then again, this company is going to need my guidance for the next couple of years. I may not be available to do things like we used to._

_However, I am here if you need me, Daniel. I wish you well on your finals._

It felt like I have had been stabbed in the heart. Seriously! He's living here!? Well, I guess he has a reasonable excuse…but still! Living here! I muttered and tried to recall where Mill Avenue was located. I knew that was a mile and a half away. Great, he's my neighbourhood buddy. I banged my head on the door.

"I'm doomed." I sighed and decided to return this to him immediately-

Knock, knock!

I groaned and figured I'd return this by tomorrow. I put this back on the hook with the note inside its pocket. At least he isn't living in my apartment, so it's safe to say I will not be seeing him often. I closed the closet door and headed to the door. I saw my sister and clone, but not only that, my two best friends! I leapt for joy at their sight!

"GUYS!" We all collide into each other for a group hug.

Awe man, I missed them so much. I could hardly breathe when they're here! I hugged them tighter and felt that everything was back to normal – as they could ever be.

"Seriously, you can let us go, Danny. We aren't leaving right away." Tucker chuckled nervously.

I had to agree and let them out of my arms, I hurried them into my apartment, and closed the door. Jazz went over to the counter to set down the food they brought and organized it. At least I can trust her with my refrigerator. Danni sat down on the couch's arm at her comforts. Sam crossed her arms, admiring one thing new about me, and Tucker shook his head at Sam.

"I see you're growing your hair out, Danny." Sam commented.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I hadn't had the time or the budget to get a haircut."

Sam somehow 'magically' pulled out fifty bucks and handed it to me, "I know how bad it is living on low money, so you're going to need this. You're brutal during stress anyway."

I smirked and accepted it, "Thanks, Sam. I'm glad you're rich or I wouldn't accept the money."

"You never asked for the entire year anyway and besides, we're best friends. We have to help each other out one way or another."

I had to agree, "Yeah, I fight ghosts, but I haven't done that since I went home for Winter vacation."

A slap on my back, "Dude, seriously, why don't you come home on the weekend?" His brow went up.

I laughed, "Right, and let mom and dad trying to figure out how the heck I pay the airplane flight each time."

Jazz grinned, "I got a small house."

_That_was something I did not know. I grinned to hear the good news to visit everyone at home without mom and dad finding out. I crossed my arms and thought about something else.

"Danni, what are they thinking you are at?"

"At Jazz's house for a sleepover." She answered.

My head shook, "Now I am betting you guys are sleeping over here tonight?"

They were grinning at the sound of my question and waiting for my approval. Somehow, I got to love them for making my weekend seem a lot better and glad to have class at ten o'clock on Monday. I sighed and couldn't exactly refused their welcome to stay here for the night. They were delighted to hear it and jumped onto me for hugs. We were all happy to be the Phantom Team again.

…

I woke up early on Monday because there was no way I was planning to keep that bag. That bag has been here for six weeks and haven't gotten the chance to return it. With all the distractions, it was too much and finals were around the corner. For now, that bag needs to go back to Vlad immediately! I shoved my books into my backpack – thankfully I got these homework out of the way on Thursday – and made sure I had everything with me. The weather was more promising today and that would help me out the most. I left the apartment at eight-thirty and headed to this street known as Mill Avenue.

I pulled out the note he left in and searched for the red house and apparently, Vlad got quite a good size of this place. It was a four story home, the red was almost like a bright color, and a beautiful garden in the front. He got a small garage next to the house with his car laid out.

I headed up and rang his doorbell. Normally, I'd barge in, but the people are around and they don't know me. The door opened by Vlad – which I am shocked, does he not have servants working for him? Vlad smiled at me, but he didn't seem to look so well.

"Hello Daniel, why don't you come in?" He gestured me to go in.

I came in, figuring I'd talk to him before I go to my class, and he was really not looking good. He was pale, but I can't figure out why. We walked through this hallway that led to the living room and I sat down. It was nice and home here. I had wondered if this was a normal setting or a rich life setting. My parents weren't into the whole normal housing besides bedroom. I couldn't count either of my friends' home due to their lives of being rich and Tucker's obsession with technologies.

"Ah, I see you still have the bag. Do you like it, Daniel?"

I frowned, "Look fruit loop, I was supposed to return it to you and I got sidetrack. I don't want it. You already brought dinner and drinks for me and that was enough. I told you that I didn't need a new one since I got my backpack." I put out quickly.

He nodded and understood my point. I set the green bag on his table and got up, but suddenly he dashed out of the room before I could. That was not good. I followed him with the help of my flight ability and found him sick to the toilet, literally. So he wasn't feeling well? I knew I couldn't exactly be cold heart with him right now and I leaned down over to him by rubbing his back, holding his hair back, and tried to provide him company.

"You're sick, Vlad. Why didn't you say anything?" I thought that might show him I do care in a way.

I mean, this fruit loop here has taught me so much about my powers without training me – I think. Without him, I wouldn't take ghost fighting so seriously. I learned to improve my fighting skills for three years, but fast. My mind changed to think the way he does almost. His body was shaking and he kept puking his guts out. It wasn't the prettiest sight, but it was horrible to see. I only came here to drop off the stupid bag and now, I'm helping him during his ill. Looks like one day of miss class wouldn't hurt. I never missed any class anyway.

He was finally done with his toilet date and I helped him out of the bathroom. I carried him out, especially he was totally out of it and worn down, and thankfully, his bedroom was on the second floor to the first door. I set him down on his huge bed, removed his shoes, jacket, tie, and belt. I laid him out in bed and covered him under the blanket. My hand checked his head and felt the normal temperature of his.

"I hope you're not down some ghost flu, Vlad." I muttered.

I knew soup would do well for him and some crackers too. I headed downstairs, trying to find the kitchen and apparently, it was right next to the living room. I ought to blast myself in the head and I searched for the can of chicken soup in the cupboards…which, took me two minutes to find it. He had it on the bottom cupboards. Next to that one, it had the pots and pans in organize manner. Geez, Vlad really knows how to keep clean here. I pulled out a reasonable sized pot and made the soup. While the soup was cooking, I searched for crackers and spotted them on top of the refrigerator.

"I'm so glad to be a half ghost or I'd never reach the top. Seriously, who owns a fridge taller than themselves?" I'd admit, being taller than dad and the refrigerator beats me off in five inches of being seven feet tall.

I searched for the bowls – knowing where they are. After that, I let my ectoplasm form a tray with handles. It took about two minutes to complete it and turns into blue tray. I smirked at my own success of something basic for once. I needed to work on that power because I wouldn't mind developing some personal weapons like baseball bats or shield or a trap against my enemies. I could laugh at that thought, but it would be a while anyway.

I turned around and checked on the soup, which seems to finish. I grabbed the bowl and poured it into the bowl with plenty of noodles. I knew where the spoons were located and grabbed a soup spoon – never will my sister's frantic moment on telling me I used the wrong spoon. My eyes rolled and figured Vlad must be one of those people who specified spoons for certain food. I took that and grabbed a bottle of water along the way. I set it on the tray and picked up the tray. I triggered my ghost half and floated up to his room.

His groaning was easily heard and I pitied the guy. How can he be this strong enough to open the door. For now, he needs someone to take care of him until he gets better. I sheepishly smiled at him and brought over a set of tray.

"I made chicken soup and brought crackers and water for you." I saw him sitting up and he was shocked.

"You didn't have to do that, Daniel. I'm not sick as what you think." His head shook.

My head tilted, "You're sick, Vlad."

His head shook again, "No. I am not."

"Then what made you throw up? I doubt the bag rejection is that a big of rejection."

I knew he was stronger than that to accept a no. I grew up with fighting against him for so long and here I am, helping him to get better. I set the tray on his lap and his blue sapphire eyes bored at my eyes.

"I'm pregnant." He declared.

* * *

**A penny for thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'ed by Dragonian Master, doing a wonderful job! :D**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Has anyone here stood so still, that they think they turned into an icicle? The sounds were echoing through my ears and my brain hasn't registered a single word.

"I'm pregnant."

The last echo began to form its meaning and now, I felt…surprisingly shocked! Someone please! Shot me now because this is the last thing I wanted to hear! He's pregnant?!

"Who got you knocked up? I never thought you're gay! But, who's the father?" The words came out of me, trying to keep it all normal as possible…but I think I kind of failed it.

He nodded, "Yes… I am. I'm simply avoiding certain people to know." He sighed, "Unfortunately, I don't know. I supposed it's rather too late to find out who is the father is. Besides, what if he is human? Do you really think that I will tell some mere human father that I am pregnant and the whole world bombarded by the fact I am a male who is pregnant."

So…he's going to be...huge. The image in my head appeared and it didn't sound so bad to see him pregnant. I crossed my arms and tried to accept this reality. At least I know the risk now and it is him I pick on. It was beyond the strange things that I've come across to and Vlad being pregnant is one of them. Wow…I never thought to live the day and see this.

"So you don't know the dad? Does that means you're the mommy now?" I thought a tease would lighten things up for him.

He chuckled shortly, "I suppose so. Now, you can understand why the soup isn't necessary. Since it is made, I might as well have it since I got a baby coming in around seven to nine months."

I raised a brow at this, "Why seven months?"

He hummed and picked up a cracker, "I assume that since I am a half ghost, and ghost development doesn't take too long. And the fact this baby maybe seventy-five percent human and only twenty-five percent ghost."

"A quarter ghost? You're not going to tell that kid it's not really a half ghost?"

Vlad scowled at me, "Are you an idiot? Why would I make my child feel less of themselves? He or she will still have powers, but different than mine possibly. I will say this one will be unique."

I hadn't had expected Vlad to be so caring already. He was eating his cracker that he dipped in his soup. It comforts me knowing he's feeling more of nausea than being ill.

"So how long have you known?" My head tilted.

He sighed, "About two weeks. I started developing strange symptoms like urges to go to the bathroom constantly, couldn't stomach certain food like fish, and sleeping in later than usual. A woman had commented to me at work that if I was a female, she could have sworn I was pregnant. At first I dismay the silly thought until I was throwing up each morning, but I had felt fine afterward for the rest of the days. That's when I suspected something of myself. Skulker visited me through the portal,that I brought myself here, and he did this ghost test for me to confirm the truth." He had it quite rough.

I whistled, shocked to see he's pregnant, and this was only the beginning.

"So, are you showing?" I smirked, thought I'd get a sneak peek.

His eyes rolled, "No, I do not start showing until next month. I'm only a month and a week pregnant, according to Skulker."

I hummed, "You know, you aren't feeling well now and I know some stuff on pregnancy to help ease the trouble for you."

"I will not take pills, Daniel."

"No pills, I'm not that stupid, Vlad."

He sighed and rolled his eyes to my 'impossible' behavior. The thing is, I want to see who Vlad can turns out to be as a parent. I was actually excited for him to have a kid for once and he'd be happy to love a kid of his own. It was the day when he and Danni kidnapped me, but she learned the truth of him. Before he went onto a murder rage after I destroyed the rest of the cloning lab, he was saying he only wants love. At first, I didn't take it personally. But those words echoed in my very mind whenever it came out to be something different.

"Well, a congratulation is in order." I smirked, "Now, I'll go get those stuff that will help you out the most."

He sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. He grabbed a credit card and handed it over to me. I blinked and I wasn't expecting him to give me that.

"Um, I'm not talking about expensive things."

His brow went up, "It would be easier if you get the things that would last long enough to make this pregnancy smooth as possible."

I guess he has a point. They always say for women to enjoy their pregnancy before the baby. And I guess Vlad is following by that example. I sighed and thought about it carefully.

"Do I need to sign things?"

"That card does not need my signature nor yours. If they do, then you can sign it. I had your name under that in case you needed something for your apartment like the desperate grocery shopping or your clothes are stolen, something like that."

I'd have to admit…that freaked me out a bit. If he had known the future like Clockwork does, then there's a purpose he was planning on something or he figured he'd be a good man to help. Yeah, let's go with the second idea. I took it anyway, figuring helping him would be a good idea to do anyway and I can't help it.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." I informed him.

Vlad nodded and continue eating his soup. I floated downstairs and walked out the door like any human beings would do. I knew a good store that is nearby here and walked down there for about good ten minutes. The streets were quiet, people at work or at home to deal with stuff, everyone is at school or on the way, and dealing with whatever they needed. The sun was beaming down, yet, I can't tell how warm or hot it is outside today. All I knew is that it's sunny, people weren't wearing jacket or sweater, and some got their shorts on. It was safe to tell the weather is a great day to go by.

Now, I finally got to the store and headed inside. I heard people that worked here welcomed me and I nodded. The store was huge, but it was easy to figure out where to go to find certain stuff. I headed into the baby stuff and realized this was more than I have expected. I headed over to special stuff and read things before I did anything. I spotted prenatal vitamins I recognized from reading in health class, thankfully I knew.

"Sir, do you know what that vitamins are for, right?" One of the female workers asked me.

My head turned to my left side, "Yeah, it's for pregnant woman to keep the baby from birth defects, right?" My head tilted.

The woman smiled with her brown eyes, "Yes. Most husbands and boyfriends tend to think it is a vitamin to keep woman awake during the pregnancy." Her head shook, "Girlfriend's pregnant?"

I wasn't too sure how to explain it in any other way without complication. My head shook and the woman was looking at me strangely – then again, she's the blonde one.

"It is okay, you aren't the only ones to get their girlfriend pregnant." She smiled.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to use Vlad as a girlfriend's pregnant covered since I'm helping him out, "Condom broke, but yeah. I just want to make this pregnancy as smooth as possible for her. She's been having morning sickness and I want to ease that up for her. Got anything to recommend?"

She nodded, "Ginger and small frequent meals, snacks included will help. I would recommend to have the food to have low fat at the most to make the morning sickness easier for her." She explained.

I nodded, "Okay, she's sleepier too. She hates to be fighting to stay up."

She nodded, "There are some suggestion like taking multivitamins. However, try to change the sleep routine to sleep earlier than usual. If she sleeps at nine, try at either seven or eight. However, it is important to keep comfortable." She gestured the way.

I followed, "Keep comfortable how?"

She smiled and lead me down to the aisles where there were more things than baby stuff. It was more for woman, but I took noticed it's something they can do or use throughout the pregnancy.

"The pregnancy pillow is the most popular ones and woman finds it to support all of their body pains and snuggle at the same time. Be warn, you may not be able to cuddle her at night." She gestured the pillows.

There were several types and some would make Sam go paler than some ghosts in the ghost zone. I found one that was blue and figured that would help him. I picked that one and carried it.

"How far is she?"

I blinked, "A month and a week," I was glad not to lie about that part.

She smiled, "Most woman don't like stretch marks, so it is important to have stretch mark lotion."

"Okay, is there like, chocolate scent? I know hi-her favorite is chocolate desserts." Whoa, I almost blew it.

She smiled, "There is some cream that has it. I will show you," She lead the way.

She showed me all stuff I hadn't thought to think of before. This worker knew what pregnancy women needs and what to recommended. She told me to avoid certain food while she was at it. I got some bubble bath stuff to allow Vlad to give himself a relaxation from muscle ache during his pregnancy. Then, there are some massaging machines that can be placed anywhere and helps to relax pregnancy. Gee, is Vlad going to have an aching moments a lot? I wasn't too sure, but some of this stuff seems useful and understand its purposes. Then, there's a few soothing music CD to help them sleep at a relaxing state.

The most but last, book about what to expect through the entire pregnancy and information to know what could be happening. I was glad she brought a cart for me because there was no way I could carry them while checking other stuff out. Oddly, I hope all of this helps him or I'm dead. Everything is brought under Vlad's credit card and there weren't any problems either.

At least they had huge bags and it helped me out much better. I walked on the way to his house, which took me the same amount of time. The worker was considering helpful for me and she believed me right on the spot. Ha, like Vlad and I would ever have a baby. My head just would not handle that right.

My head turned to look around ahead of time and the shadows hidden too. There were barely anyone around and just the woman working in her garden. So, it was safe to walk through the door intangibly. I headed down the hallway and noticed the clues that he was still upstairs. I flew upstairs and spotted a sleeping man in bed. The tray was set on the ground and the soup was gone. My head shook and wondered if I should enjoy it or pity him. I set the bag down and he tossed in his sleep.

"Hey Vlad, I'm back."

He groaned and sat up slowly, "Surely, I had expected you would not be back at all. Why are you helping me?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm happy for you. It means you'll back off mom and me now."

He chuckled, "I suppose I see nothing wrong with that. Besides, I gave up on your mother long ago."

My eyes blinked on me several times, "Uh? Why?"

"It is obviously she loves your father more than me."

Normally, I thought he wouldn't see that at all, I was wrong. Maybe that's why Jazz trusts him so easily and she knew that he wasn't much threat. It was unusual for me to handle what he said so easily and how…startling it is for me. I grabbed the bag and pulled out the prenatal vitamin. I walked up to Vlad handed him this.

"You need to take this so the baby doesn't have birth defects, even though I know it's impossible for halfa, but it's important." He took it and looked it over to read.

He nodded and set it aside on the lamp desk for now. I went back to the bag and showed him this cream thing. He approved with the idea, yet, he was surprised to realize about the stretch marks would be happening. I pulled out the pillow and he stared at me as if I went insane.

"You cannot possibly think I will sleep with a pillow. If this is a joke because I am now pregnant and that I need a 'man' to cuddle with." His reason had made sense, but I laughed.

"Good one there, Vlad." My head shook, "But no, it helps you sleep better and relax you too."

He seemed a bit on the edge, "I'll use it if I feel it is best. Is that all?"

My head shook, "No, I got those massager machines to relieve your muscle ache pains. There's bath salt and bubble bath to ease and relax you. Music that will help you relax to fall asleep easier. Multivitamins to help provide your iron, zinc, and vitamins boost because the baby will take a lot out of you." I was showing him all the stuff as I put them onto his bed and lastly, I held out the book, "This book got specific details on pregnancy to know what to expect, what's happening, and explain things too."

Vlad looked at me as if I was insane again. Seriously? It can't be that bad, is it? His sapphire eyes looked at the items I got him and he refused to look at the pillow – I mean, it's blue. Blue was a good color too, so I don't see why not.

"Thank you, Daniel. I suppose I will have to do some reading on the book." Vlad commented.

I nodded, "Alright. Uh, I'll see you next time I guess."

He softly smiled at me, "See you next time too, Daniel. Have a good day."

I got up and floated down through the floor. I opened the door and walked back home. Somehow, everything seems to slow down and let my thoughts wander off. Despite learning that pregnancy can be a pain, but all relaxing at the same time. How exciting some things are and how it all comes to be. Normally, if I were fourteen, I'd be in denial, against it, and running away. Even if Vlad got pregnant at the time I meet him, I'd probably think the fruitloop has gone to loony-ville.

Although, I could see some benefits out of this. Vlad would finally get to train someone he loves and someone who will loves him back. Vlad would not have time to see me…

That turned my stomach around with a thought thinking like that. My feet stopped bothered walking any longer and almost wanting to turn around. Did…what did…did I just feel? I scratched my head and tried to figure out some reason why that last benefit seems so wrong.

Maybe I'm silly and shook it off. Yeah, that's it. I was able to walk again comfortably and figured I'd get onto studying. The finals are next week anyway and can't afford to fail them. Vlad got all he needs and I'm sure he's fine without me like always. I headed to the apartment and to get ready for studying for the rest of the day – considering I missed half of my classes, might as well miss the rest of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'ed by Dragonian Master**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The finals are finally over and vacation began three days ago.i was so relaxed from all the stress, overload, and nervousness from the finals. Sometimes, I wonder if I should go fall off the cliff and hurt myself for going overboard too much. I knew I'll get the result by the end of the week. Sleeping is the most promising joy I can ever get for myself. I cuddled up with my pillows and dreaming away.

My body was tossing and turning at a tense feeling. Images flashes in my mind, but it didn't make out quite clear for , There were hands all over me. Another part where I was sweating, but having a good time with such rushing pace.

A dark part where my tongue with another, seeing the saliva dripping down our chin, and the slick joy of it. The images were so fuzzy and difficult to process what was going on. How one hand seems so smooth, gentle, and wild up against one's thigh. The breathing of everything was slow, huffing out the visible cold air, and the mist was almost invisible before its disappearance. The passion of it was slow, nerve wrecking, and exciting all at the same time.

A twitching caused my eyes to open to the real world and gasped frantically. I felt sweat dripping down my face and i shook my head. Then, I noticed something, somewhere very wet,i pulled my blanket off. I groaned.

"What the hell? Did my dream turn me on or something?" My member sure has stuck out and really harden.

Thankfully, I am not back at home or Jazz would be all over this matter. I muttered and figured a shower will calm my body down. That and cleaning my bed. There's no way I want to smell all of this in my sleep or it'll drive me insane.

After a nice hot bath,Here I am, eating my breakfast cereal and kept pondering about that strange dream. It was too real for me to believe it all. I needed to understand why did I have this dream? I sighed and stared at my phone. First thing I needed to do is finish the cereal. this is going to be a long day for me.

Seriously, what is with that kind of dream I had? My body reacted to the dream too and that right there had made no sense. I was even sweaty too when I woke up. I mean, nightmares can do that to me when I am in that state and that can happen anytime. This time, it was not a nightmare. It's…what? I rubbed my head and trying to grab some sense of the reality.

I was kissing someone, but I never had gone to that kind of point with kissing like that. Seriously, who could that be in the dream. Is it a vision? It's rare I'd get these visions, but I try to avoid taking them seriously.

"Maybe I shouldn't worry about it and it's just a dream." All I can believe could be the mind's trick on me.

I shrugged it off and finished eating my breakfast. Besides, I'm low on food and need to get some food anyway. The bowl was rinse off quickly and put into the dishwasher. My hand automatically grabbed my keys and cell phone to shove into my pocket as I head out the door. At least it's an okay weather, judging from the light sweaters or jackets on the people outside and the sun is out today. It made me feel good about it and something had dawned on me. I headed over to the new direction, figuring some keep up exercising will do well for me, and –

My heart pounded so hard when I just realized something. Slowly my eyes picking the words out together and felt stupid to go this way. I'm on Mill Avenue and nearly had forgotten about Vlad living here. I had felt guilty for not checking up on him since he is pregnant anyway. My bet is that he could be at work while he has a chance and figured I'd keep walking down the way to a grocery.

"Hello Daniel," His voice caught me dead in my track.

Aw, crap. I knew I shouldn't have taken this direction. I sighed and turned to see him, reminding myself that he is pregnant, and that he's only here for a few years for his company.

"Hey fruit loop." I commented.

The man shook his head, "I wanted to say thank you for the items you brought."

"Including the pillow?"

"I haven't used it yet, unfortunately."

My eyes rolled, "So how long now?"

"Two months now." Vlad smiled.

I nodded as I walked up to him, "Showing at all?"

He hummed, "Very small, but hardly to tell. Would you like to come in? I just got back from work. " He smiled.

I sighed and wondered if he had a room for the baby already. What the? That's none of your business, Fenton! That's his business, and his business only. We ended up walking inside of the house and headed into the kitchen.

"You know, according to the book, the baby is currently developing webbed fingers and toes. The lung's branches are developing and its tail disappearing. Of course, the gender hasn't been developed by now." He hummed, "Just in a few more weeks this baby will be able to find out if it is a boy or a girl."

Two months and the baby is already developing fast from a fetus position. I hadn't realized how fast it grows in such short manner of time. Vlad was really happy in his sense of vibe and he set down a glass of milk for me. I accepted it – knowing he knows pretty much about everything of me – and he sat down with his glass of milk. His eyes were in a dreamy mode to the point he couldn't wait to meet this little one. He seems to possess motherly like behavior and excited to become a mommy.

"Do you know how big this one might be?" I had to be curious, I don't know all of this stuff. Maybe if I learn from him, I can prepare my own someday.

"A size of kidney bean currently, or according to the book."

I nodded, "So who's the doctor?"

He hummed, "I am."

I almost choked on my milk and stared at him as I swallowed the milk. Was Vlad this insane? I checked my thought from the past and he wouldn't be that stupid.

"You're crazy, Vlad! You need help and someone that wouldn't give your secret away either." I pointed out.

Vlad frowned, "I do not trust these people, Daniel. You know how little their confidentiality is these days. Let alone I will not step back to that hospital!"

My hands slapped on the table, "Are you still going to act like a fruitloop? You're going to die giving birth! Who's going to take care of your kid then?"

"You, obviously."

My shoulders tensed up when he directed his problem to me and my breathing sounded so loudly in the silent air. Vlad sipped his glass like there wasn't a problem. He sorts his thoughts out carefully already, if anything had happened to him, I'd be the one raising his kid. No one would know the kid's power or even train him well. The guilt inside me had turned me around to wonder if I had acted out of line. I muttered something to myself and figured I'd have no choice anyway.

"Vlad, do you think i would be better as the doctor? Or my sister? We're both used to blood, human biology, ghost biology, and pregnancy delivery courses back at high school, middle school, and from our parents. Plus, we know what to do in emergency." I pointed out, firming out my points.

He shook his silver hair, "I couldn't, Daniel. It would be rude if I had taken or stolen your valuable time. Especially when you will be needed for your education and you're nearly finish. Jasmine will need to keep her business running and she is supposed to keep it up."

I glared at him, "Well, it's me or I'm finding you a doctor."

Sometimes, being the archenemy he needs might help prevent parent loss and I refused to his kid anyway. Vlad wasn't comfortable with a doctor idea and his shoulders dropped to show his way of giving in. Mr. Master refuses to admit because he likes his battle to be won and superior. In a way, I had to take his non-verbal answer.

"Do you already have these…machines?"

Vlad took a quick sip, "The ultrasound is upstairs and the room is arranged already. I figured I'd take four or five months off vacation for work without suspicion."

I had to agree with him on that, "Alright, I'll do all of that to whenever the book says. Then, you will call me when you go to labor."

He nodded, "I suppose I will have to trust you."

I smirked, "How ironic, isn't it? Archenemies are now have to trust of each other for the other's life?" I laughed off, "Tucker ought to make a comic or a movie out of that. People ought to pay for that kind."

"We aren't the ones they can label in black and white, where good and evil is what it is only seen. There will always be a grey area on each person, no matter how pure one may seem to be."

Okay, that shot me right in the heart when he speaks of his own moral view. Obviously, he needs to open his mind a bit more and it creeps me out a bit.

"More like understand where we all come to be and what we do in life, Vlad." I huffed, "Anyway, I was actually taking a walk to the grocery store."

He nodded, "I suppose I should join you. I am in need for shopping for food as well."

I blinked, "Don't you have someone deliver the stuff to your house?"

"I'm afraid I prefer shopping my own food. I do not trust these people not to poison or slip something hazarding to my health." He did make a good point.

For someone who is the first halfa knew what he's talking about. This place is where everyone has to be careful and be wary of each other. I'd admit that I'm paranoid of anyone finding out my halfa secret or doomed to the GIW for life. However, he is pregnant and he needs to know those food as in what he is eating.

"Well, I need food. So, see you around." I waved, not wanting to be dragged in shopping quality time with him.

If I shop with him, I'll be regretting it every single day of my life. Vlad seems disappointed, his eyes filling up, and turned teary on me. What the!? My heart was racing like crazy with the old man tearing like this! Oh gee, the girl warned me that pregnancy tends to make them sensitive to their emotion.

"Uh, is everything alright, Vlad?" I stopped waving and walking, just standing within a distance.

Here I am in the middle from the door to Vlad. He was crying and struggling to handle it any more than necessary. His voice croaked, but he was saying something I had to listen carefully.

"Daniel…I-I need to give the baby a father." His hands were so shaky and trying to cover his mouth, "I hadn't slept much in two days."

My eyes widened, "Are you crazy!?" Somehow, Vlad needs someone to look after him and he won't trust most people like I do with my teammates.

I sighed and joined by his side. My hand gestured the way to his living room and we sat down on the couches. At least Sam has good advices on how to comfort women properly when they are emotional. I'm giving Vlad a caring smile, even though it's awkward enough as it is.

"Vlad, tons of kids grew up without one of their parents and they still make it okay. Now, why haven't you been sleeping?"

Vlad whimpered, "I feel…that child will be taken away from me. I couldn't sleep after a nightmare where this father took this away from me. How beautiful my child might be and I was powerless. It was like I was someone's slave that night from the dream and how he kissed me left me weak." His voice trembled and he was slowly curling onto me.

I held him together, not realizing how depressing it sounded, and shocking to see dreams do that to him. No matter what, he's dealing with this all by himself out of fear because he doesn't know who the father is. I have never seen him so weak like this before. My arms wrapped around him, to pull him in, and hush him. He needed to sleep and he was crying with fears. All I could do is whisper.

"Your kid is not going to be taken away from you, Vlad, I promise." I whispered softly for him to rely on that alone.

It nearly broke my heart seeing him so broken down like this. For so long, a man I knew would he hide his emotions inside of him and only a few emotions were allow to be shown. This was his biggest weak point of his life and there was no way I could possibly stand the idea seeing him like this. What could I do?

The sobbing ended slowly and he was drifting to sleep better now. I knew I will not be shopping for food nor eating for a long while since Vlad clung onto me tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

When someone is sleeping near me, I end up being sleepy myself. Much to my luck, I fell asleep and woke up about ten hours later. The time says that Vlad has been sleeping for almost eleven hours now. I knew he needed to eat and figured he will get the rest of the night to sleep. Softly shaking his shoulder and he groaned miserably about being waken up in the middle of his sleep.

"No. Five more hours." He muttered.

Hours? I thought it was minutes. Seriously, this man cannot tell the time difference in his sleep. Right now, we need to eat before this gets out of hand and sleeping all day will not do well for either of us.

"Sorry, Vlad, but you need to get up because I have a half a mind to give you a cold bath." I warned him – knowing that will not harm him anyway.

Vlad slowly sat up and plopped onto the couch's arm to hold onto something. At least he'll take the couch as a substitute. There was no way I'd let him starve. he must have some food left in this house. I got up and headed towards his kitchen. I opened his refrigerator to find barely much food around. All there is, is some milk, eggs, celeries, strawberries, oranges…a lot of oranges and orange juice. I blinked.

"Is he craving for orange or something?" My free hand scratched the back of my head.

My head shook and muttered to make sure that's ready when the food is done. I checked over to the cupboards and look through for other food. I spotted some basic like spices, breads, noodles, some fish in cans, and some pasta. I opened the last food cupboard and something was about to fall. So my other hand was prepared to catch it and all of a sudden, several bags of chocolate chips fall out. In panic, I triggered my intangibility.

Once after ten or dozen fell, I stared dumbfounded with so many bags of chocolate chips here! How…right, billionaire living in this house. I muttered and kept checking around the kitchen to find what to eat.

I found a box of waffle mix with waffle iron. I hummed and glanced over to the pile of those chocolate chip bags.

I decided to make waffle with chocolate chips for a midnight meal. Yeah, now I don't blame Vlad for the needs to shop today and should have let him come anyway.

I hummed, "I really need to remember pregnancy makes them moody."

I knew where the bowl was and-

Riiiiiing, RIIIIING!

I sighed and pulled out my phone to see who would be calling now. My eyebrow raise up and this has not made much sense. Why would my dad be calling this late anyway? I sighed and figured might as well answer it. My thumb pressed accept and ready to see what this might be about.

"Hey son! Are you awake?" He had to ask that?

"I am now," Hoping he wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Great, I am at your apartment and was not too sure what your room number is." Dad explained.

If I was not half dead, breathing would have finished me off. My eyes almost felt like popping out and knowing too well of my dad. If anyone ever knows, dad gets to place fast no matter what. Despite of the fact I am at Vlad's place, it would a minute to get there by flight and he would be waiting for thirty second at the door.

"Um, dad, not that I have a problem with that, but why are you at my apartment building?"

I knew he'd be frowning right now, "I thought you'd be happy to hear I'm here visiting you on your vacation, son."

I mentally muttered how bad timing has got to be for dad. There was no way I'd leave Vlad alone, or sleeping when he needs to eat! So, my best shot is cover this up quickly one way or another. This fruit loop billionaire owes me, big time.

"Uh, dad, I'm not at the apartment right now since I've got a temporary job." If lying to him all those years weren't easy, neither will this one be.

Aw, crap. I didn't think mom into the conclusion. Once dad goes back home, mom will find out immediately. My eyes tried to find something to sit down on, but the only thing I can think of is the counter. I floated up a bit and decided to do it anyway. I mean, I barely started anything here.

"Oh, so when will you be here by, Danny-boy?" I hate it when he calls me boy.

I haven't been a boy since I was just a full human. I grew up so fast to the point everything has changed in my life. It hurts me personally not to enjoy life without such huge responsibilities carrying onto my shoulders every day. Right now, I'm in a complicated situation.

"Um, about an hour." I figured that I could cook fast and give Vlad plenty to eat and bring some with me to say I cook food sometimes.

"Alright, I need to buy a sleeping bag since I'm staying at your place for a week."

Oh, ghosts! Why a week? I doubt that dad knows anything about Vlad's new location is here, but I couldn't do that. At least I can come up normal excuses like normal people should be dealing. Well, almost since fruit loop is pregnant. My eyes rolled and went along with it for now.

"Oh, okay. Don't get lost dad, stores tend to be like that." I warned him, knowing he has weakness for fudges.

"Alright, son. I should be back here before you do." He pointed out.

My head shook and tried to understand why one week with me? Does he know that will complicate everything for me? No, no, he does not. As miserable and desperate I could be right now, yet, I have to struggle through this myself. The problem is…

Oh, gee, I can't even admit it too much myself on this, but Vlad needs me.

"Sounds good, dad. See you soon." Hoping he does not catch sarcastic attitude.

"See you soon, soon." He cheerfully put it.

Yup. He's more clueless than me. He hung up and I didn't even care. I shoved the phone into my pocket and decided to cook the waffle fast. There wasn't a time to waste, plus, my growling stomach is eager to eat right now. With the box to help me follow the instruction properly, it was getting me there quickly and I made sure to grab a bag of chocolate chip to pour into the mix.

I hummed and thought to use my ecto energy into work today. First, I duplicated six waffle irons and one of the pancake pans that would let me make six pancakes.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Vlad's sleepy voice caught my attention.

My head turned, "Making something to eat." I shrugged and poured the mix into the pancake pans.

He was rubbing his eye and yawning, "What are you making? You didn't need to do that." He mumbled, yet, my ears made it out clear to get his words figured out.

A sigh, "You're pregnant and sleeping for about eleven hours." I told him, "You need to eat and so do I. Right now, walking to the store isn't an option and I guess my dad decides to come visit me for a week on my vacation time off." My head shook and walked over to the waffle irons to pour the rest of the mix in.

Vlad yawned and walked to his refrigerator to grab his orange juice. I frowned, that was not good to have at this hour, and figured he'll learn the hard way. The mix is being cooked, figured I'd have three pancakes and three waffles, and he would have the same amount too. Sometimes, it's nice to have powers to replace…certain…things...

My hand slapped my face to the fact I could have easily replaced my bag by using ecto energy all those times. Yet, why didn't Vlad br-

"Since when do I have six waffle irons, Daniel?" He interrupted my thoughts.

My head picked up at him, "Oh, I created the five waffle irons, figuring I can make it faster in five minutes."

"Why rush cooking them?" His eyebrow went up on me.

I was afraid of that question, "My dad called recently and told me he's here, literally. So I lied to him that I have a temporarily job and will be back to the apartment in an hour. I figured getting some food now is wise because I'll need to rush back and you need something to eat, especially you're sleepy."

Vlad grumbled, "I am not sleepy."

I mentally laughed at his stubborn behavior would go this far. As long he is in denial, it only proves he does not want others to seek him as weak or defenseless no matter what. Usually, with his denial would tell me there is a story behind everything or he's plain childish towards it. Right now, he's got a perfect excuse and that's being pregnant. For now, the pancake and waffles were finish. My ecto energy turned into plates and I let my telekinesis moved the food onto the plate without a needing a spatula or to burn my hands – then again, healing ability.

"Well, I made pancake and waffle chocolate chips." I set the plate on the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

I went to grab his forks, found them in the drawer, and turned back to the counter. There were bright red cheeks on him. Did…did I just embarrass him? He accepted the fork in silent and used his fork to cut his food like I did. He accepted his food and we ate in silence. Out of my entire seven to eight years with Vlad, this is the most relaxing in my life. There were moments when I couldn't stand being in the same room anymore or be so paranoid to what he'd be up to. Even I can tell the calm air between us and how nice it seems to be for us.

Then, a part of me felt guilty and there wasn't an understanding why I had felt guilty at all. It was like competing inside of myself to battle out the problem, but I don't know what is the problem. Maybe I'm just paranoid and ought to let it go right now.

With Vlad being pregnant might have made me calmer around him. Or, could it be his behavior towards his baby be the reason? Everything we did was mainly fighting each other, bickering, and fail to trust each other for certain reasons. It never stopped, yet, reduced little by little. Vlad and I know each other better than most people could see eye to eye. We know what we are truly like in reality, but everyone sees the opposite of us. People think Vlad is the typical billionaire in political business who has all the desire to help his people. As for me, they think I'm some inexperienced kid, weak, shy, and always disappearing. Vlad is really a manipulating, do whatever it takes to get what he wants, high standard type, and greedy. I'm some kid who is helping people in situation, experienced to several things, and on guard about everything.

Vlad sees more than that, but I think he goes a bit overboard on everything. At least, he has a heart like any good parents. He hasn't exactly hurt me badly in fights and if he had severely injured me or almost cost half of my life, he'd help care for me to save trouble from the rest of the people. In the truth, the man only did this to teach me to be better than I was from the beginning. He changed me since that day and all I can say is, without him…I wouldn't be this powerful or strong. I wouldn't have known such existing ability.

Now? I'm helping him get ready to be a mommy and he's still changing my life around no matter when or how long we have known each other for. That right there, have eased the guilt that was tempting to eat me up alive and I wasn't too sure why.

The plate no longer has food and I took it to his sink. My eyes placed at the waffle irons and snapped my fingers to dissolve them to reveal only one stayed. I did the same for the pancake pan.

"Um, call me if you need something, Vlad. I better go before dad suspect anything more." I told him.

Vlad nodded, "I will be heading to bed now." He informed me.

I shrugged and figured he'll be sleeping for the rest of the night now. He's still tired and we went our separate ways. He went upstairs and I left his house.

…

I spotted a large orange hazmat suit and recognized it anywhere. I walked up to him with a tired look – knowing I'm still tired.

"Hey dad," A smile is too hard to bring up, but I managed.

Dad cheerfully smiled, "Hey Danny-boy! I found the sleeping bag nearby one of the stores. I am surprised there is no ghosts in this town. It would have been fun to do with you!"

Now, I remember why I wasn't too sure going back home. I chose this college because no one had ghosts in this town and wouldn't have to think of it much. Ironically, my required course for the summer is phenomenal world and I was doomed to take it in less than two weeks. I opened the door of this building and dad followed me in like a lost puppy he is.

"Dad, ghosts don't like big city here," Which is true and he likes information that is directed to ghosts, "I need a place that won't make me waste my time from running away from ghosts."

Dad hummed, "I agree, son. Your mother is proud of your grades bumping up so high. Heck, Jazzy-pants is more than proud of you on your grades!"

Yeah, she visited me to give me a Fenton-bear hug for an average of ninety-two. It's easier to study with all those free time on my hands. Back at home, it's impossible to get these grades because of so many ghost fights to deal with from time to time. There were barely any time to do homework, let alone to study at all! I managed to graduate high school, even with Mr. Lancer giving me detention. Instead it turned into a routine where I'd come to his classroom, sit down and do all the homework. If I didn't understand, he'd help me out. Mr. Lancer didn't mind and thought detention to be more effective. Only, I don't come in on Friday and he would give detention on those days for two-hour limits at least – depending on the situation. That's when I was more miserable to Friday detention. At least, all of that is over for good.

I'm opening the door to my apartment and dad looked around my place. I have a small living room, a kitchen with a counter served as a table, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It's not a big place, but enough to allow me to have space here.

"I'm going to bed. You can take the living room to sleep in." I muttered.

Dad nodded with a smile. I headed into the bedroom and shut the door for the night to know too well I need normal sleep. Looks like I'd be waking up early today. I set my alarm at seven and just sleep in my bed with my boxers and shirt. I heard dad plopped down on the floor and sleep with his sleeping bag he just brought.

Slowly, his snoring began and I was able to tune out with ecto energy easily within a matter of minutes. My mind wandered thoughts to thoughts of its own. In my mind, it becomes lighter and farther away from the waking world.


	6. Chapter 6

A scene of a restaurant played out how comfortable I was with Vlad, drinking to the truce we made, and our smiling at each other where the world barely got a clue. The sound was deafening and only allowed expressions to be shown. Vlad laughed and I smirked at him. He poured me another glass of champagne and he poured more for himself.

I leaned closer to him, seeing a waiter walking up, and my whisper tells him something. The sapphire eyes stared at me to sink in what I had whispered to him. He did not get the chance to respond and the waiter asked something to Vlad. The billionaire nodded and waiter left us alone. Vlad leaned closely to me and my hand lifted up, signalling him no with one finger of mine.

He sat back in his seat and I smirked for some reason. I set the glass down, got up a bit wobbly, and –

RIIIINNNGGGG!Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!

My eyes snapped opened and processed what my ears were picking up. Someone is calling me. My hand searched for the phone on my desk lamp and found it. I knew where the accept call was located and answered him. The phone was pressed up against my ear while I stayed in bed without sitting up of even needing to keep my eyes open.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Daniel…I-I need you, please." The sound of his voice nearly broke my heart.

Was Vlad crying over something? Before I could rush out, my brain registered a few questions to process.

"What's wrong, Vlad?" I can't just rush over…not unless he has a good reason.

A soft whimpered that almost made me feel the need to protect him, "The dream," His weeping was easily heard, "I-I could not save myself and the father in the dream took the baby away from me." His voice quivered too much to handle such dream.

I knew he wouldn't sleep again unless I comfort him. In a way, maybe I felt important to him. As much to my sleep, I had to go over there and my eyes peeked to see the time. It's almost six o'clock in the morning.

"I'm on the way." I triggered my transformation rings, knowing dad would probably think I accidentally turned on the flashlight or something.

Vlad didn't say anything before I hung up and I flew out of my room, while being invisible and intangible that is. It takes a minute to get to his place and found him in his bedroom in tears. I morphed back as if it was automatic and I walked up to him to sit down on his bed.

"Vlad, you need to understand it's just a dream." I looked at him.

His eyes were glimmering at me. There were such fear inside of him and…I don't blame him. He's probably scared of someone finding out of his pregnancy and his baby taken away. He curled up to me and pulled my navel closer to him. To admit, I was startled when he did that. Yet, he's simply becoming a mother out of natural behaviour. He needs someone to comfort him and probably as the only person he trusts the most. My hand soothed his back without a word needing to be spoken.

His sobbing dies down a little and he was almost falling asleep. Oh no! We slept long enough as it is!

"Hey, um, maybe going out to eat for breakfast would be a good start. Then, we can shop our food." I thought that would get him out of bed.

I wasn't expecting him to literally open his eyes at me. He softly smiled at me and I wasn't too sure if it's a good thing or not.

"If only you let me pay for everything, Daniel." He offered.

I chuckled, "You have spending problem, Vlad."

He shrugged, "I have plenty of money. Why do you think I run several businesses?"

"True," But it was an easy money I don't deserve, "Alright. Luckily for me, ecto former helps me to create anything I need."

"Material wise?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but if it's like food or advance technologies, I can't make them because they don't contain necessary source. If I make orange, it's just energy. You need those vitamin contains inside of it."

Vlad seemed fascinated. I'm shocked he hasn't realized that himself. Maybe he doesn't have that kind of power. He released me and headed into his own closet. While he was, I emitted the ecto onto me to allow a form into my usual clothes. My jeans that keep hidden of my figure – never know a crazy fan recognize my body figure. And my t-shirt in red and white strips, a white collar at the top. My sneakers are the usual red converse. Sometimes, it's awesome to have powers, especially ghost powers.

Vlad came out in a minute with casual clothes of jeans and a plain black shirt with short sleeves. Definitely did not expect him to be wearing this and it suits him nicely.

"Man, if pregnancy makes you dress up normal, I'll take this side of you any day, Vlad." I teased.

The man chuckled, "I figured you wouldn't want others to explain of why you are with the billionaire at a morning restaurant or grocery shopping."

Vlad had a point and couldn't argue with that. We started to head outside and found ourselves in his car. He drove to a small restaurant – thankfully don't serve alcohol. Now, we're sitting in a booth and my stomach fluttered to the situation. To think about it, that dream was…a memory. I wanted to find out what I was doing or understand why I was so calm. My mind wasn't on much on the menu, figuring some eggs and sausages will do. The waitress was flirting with me, but I didn't respond. She may be a red head, but she doesn't strike my interests. I told her water and Vlad asked for orange juice. She finally left me alone.

"She's quite a lovely lady there." Vlad commented.

I shrugged, "Eh, she's okay. I mean, she's beautiful, but not my type."

He hummed, "Has anyone caught your attention?"

My head shook, "No. I don't think I'm ready anyway."

Vlad laid off the subject and resumed to his menu. The red hair returned and took our orders. She winked at me, but I didn't bother to react. She seems to be eager to please me as it is and I showed no interests in her. Vlad leaned back in his seat in a new posture and noticed he wasn't crying anymore. He was in a happier mood. If anyone claims, he's happy before, I doubted it. This man has gone through thick and thin ever since he turned into a Halfa. I'm actually happy for him.

There's it goes again. The guilt panged inside of me, fueling me about Vlad's happiness, and why would that be bothering me? The dreams haven't been normal, the way I can't even think normal around him, and it is driving me crazy!

It felt like someone wacked me in the head with a baseball bat. was I jealous of Vlad for having a baby and how I want one too? Could it be those conversations having an effect me? I didn't have a clue to understand a thing. It feels like a mess to me and can't seem to clean.

"-ave to admit, I feel yesterday took up your time and I think paying your grocery is the only way I can return the favor." I heard him talking, but I hummed. I guess I wasn't paying much attention to him.

Vlad was quiet again and my mind was on the dream. Well, a memory that is. I couldn't understand why it was muted in the dream. Why did we behave that way? Why didn't we stop drinking? None of it had made sense to me, so why bother trying?

"Daniel, are you alright?" Vlad tilted his head at me.

My mind woke up and greeted his sapphire eyes, "Huh? Yeah, just processing some things in my head like need to get the book for a class before my short vacation is up. I know some of these professors don't have an issue of cell phone as long it is on vibrate or leave the classroom if it is an important call." I babbled.

He nodded, slowly, "I see you have a lot on your mind. Is there something on your mind aside from school?"

My shoulders shrugged, "Just normal thoughts of thinking about graduating by the end of Fall Semester and getting into a job, I guess. I'm just desperate to be done with school."

Vlad hummed, "You said you would get your Master's degree for Literature, correct?"

"I got my Master's degree for Literature." Where was he going with this?

He smiled, "Write a book, I know several people who are publishers and half of them owes me a favor or two."

I blinked and stared at Vlad. My mouth wasn't connected to my brain at all because words weren't coming out. Slowly, there were images where I could have moments to myself. No one was rushing me or demanding anything out of me. There were always idea practically stuck in my head but I always had so much shoving at me that could top all other books. No one would know a thing how my mind is truly like, not even my friends.

Then, the weighs of the consequences I'd have to follow. This would mean I never finished college…but I can graduate with a master's degree. But, what would Jazz say? How is this going to support me financially? Yet, what if my books ideal isn't worth publishing? Come on! My mind shed that, I grew up with harsh criticisms. Barely anyone knows I'm capable of that besides team Phantom and Vlad. Then again, I can go under a pen name to keep it private until I'm comfortable to become known or famous for Fenton.

My mind clicked back and I knew what to say now after all of that. Vlad was waiting under a few second with my shocking reaction to his offer.

"Um, I'll think about it and let you know after the first summer vacation." I told him.

He smiled, "I suppose that is fair. At least I'll be three months and two weeks by then."

I chuckled, "Wow, six weeks of class. Its got to be everybody's dream."

Vlad shrugged, "It's not easy. However, if you had experiences with summer courses, then it is your opinion."

I nodded, "Yeah, last year twice. At first, I was shocked for the first week. After a while, I liked the pace and it wasn't wasting my time. I have less homework, but a lot to study for every day."

Vlad seemed impressed about how I progress in my education. Honestly, Mr. Lancer figured it out that I like being rushed – how ironic when it comes to enjoy fun in a slow manner. The red head set our plate and I mentally groaned at her obvious flirting. She's reminding me when Paulina pretended to date me in tenth grade so she could hook up with Phantom. She tried to flirt with me as much as she could, she almost knew too much about me, and I began to lose interests in her a lot more than I did in ninth grade.

Once she finally left me alone, my eyes turned to my plate and almost jolted. She left a small box of kisses with her numbers on it. Somehow, I became weary and decided to move that aside for now. I set my hand on the plate and emitted my power to check on anything added into this. So far, my core hummed like humming bird to inform me that it is non-threatening. If it was threatening, it would have roared to the point of blast it. Vlad was watching me and I had a feeling he doesn't use this power or doesn't have it.

"Paranoid?" Vlad asked without needing to question the actual state of it.

I hummed, "Yup. But Not anymore, though." I picked up my fork and started to eat my breakfast.

"So, why is your father here?"

My head shook, "No," I frowned, "He never did." To think about it, I'm suspicious, "He told me he's here for a week and he never said a word. That's unlike him."

Vlad nodded slowly, "Well, that make sense. He's probably avoiding something or came up an idea and will refuse until that matter."

Vlad knows my dad as much as I do. It's something we knew too well of him and scary at the same time. It helps to understand dad when more than one person figuring out or learning how he is. One thing for sure is that my dad is no one to be messing around with and Vlad learned the hard way.

"I'll find out after shopping for food." I shrugged, "But, it is strange."

Vlad agreed, "Your man is never the ordinary to expect."

I chuckled and we eat our breakfast to get to shopping soon. We needed food and eating food like this isn't always bright to do. Despite of the fact there's no way I want to have another figure out what to eat scenario. The red head kept bringing more water and I still got suspicious with her. Seriously, she needed to leave me alone and I used my ghost power to alert me of anything to look out for threats. So far, she only flirts and gave me a box of chocolate with her numbers on it. Vlad already paid for breakfast by leaving a fifty-buck on the table. We were free to leave and I was quick to hide from the waitress' sight.

Vlad and I got into his Mercedes car and drove over to the grocery store. We started to shop together in an organize method we both seemed to follow naturally. So far, the early morning isn't bad as I thought to be. Somehow, I wondered if Vlad and I could be friends like the dream showed. It's nice to get along with someone without fighting for once.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have decided to randomly spoil you all today with another chapter. I'm in an extremely good mood today, :) I felt like sharing the same good mood as well.**

**Beta'ed by Dragonian Master (who is doing such a fantastic job!)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Vlad chose to help me carry my grocery bags to the apartment and here we are, laughing about our past quietly since some people aren't awake yet. I mean, it's like almost ten o'clock and people should be up by now, but it also depends on when they work. I opened my door with the key – thankfully I had it on my cell phone attach. We walked in and my dad was sitting up on the couch, waiting for me. Oh, ghosts! Really?

"Where were you? I went to wake you up and I wanted to spend the day with you, son!" Dad complained.

I laughed sheepishly and forgot that he wakes up so early. Vlad came in and dad changed his behaviour immediately at the sight of his best friend. He grinned and this was the time to see Vlad getting hurt! Dad stood up and ready to rush over to Vlad.

"Dad! Don't run or tackle anyone! I finally got food and I don't want to go back to the store for another two weeks! That and the neighbours will want to kick me out!" I frowned.

Dad didn't go against my word and he smiled to see his 'best friend' in the room. Vlad sighed and worried about my dad. I knew how Vlad felt about my dad sometimes, but there are moments when he can't stand being touched. Dad doesn't know too much, but it happens.

"So you were getting food, son? Why didn't you leave a note?" Dad walked up to Vlad, but the billionaire still have the grocery bag.

Vlad helped bring the bags onto my kitchen counter and we began to put food away.

"Yes and I didn't think I'd need to in my own place, dad." My eyes rolled and started to put the stuff away.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Dad asked.

Vlad faked his smile, "Swell. I'm shocked to see you here, Jack."

The man laughed, "I'm shocked too, Vladdie!"

That made me cringe, even Vlad did. When was dad going to stop it with the whole nickname thing? Vlad came over to my right side and took over the half of the kitchen to remain distance from my dad. This wasn't easy and had to let Vlad help or dad will suspect something.

"Why is it that you are shocked, Jack? Everyone knows I have a new company to run here." Vlad raise his eyebrow at my dad.

If my dad could pick up body languages, he would leave Vlad alone completely. Despite of that, he's too positive and blind about everything. He only sees his world to be compare to a child's imagination and believes strongly about ghosts. If it weren't about ghosts, it'd be his favorite food.

"I didn't expect that you'd be with Danny on food shopping." He grinned, "I never see you two together to do anything. What changed?" Those blue eyes were sure enough eager to find out.

I blinked at him, "Dad, we're just companying each other for grocery food."

"Anything else?"

Vlad shook his head, "I don't think so. Daniel and I are only helping each other for food we need." He smiled, faking it that is, "Now, I best be going since I need to head to work. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Daniel."

Dammit! Vlad, he's leaving me when I'm not in the mood to be around my dad-

Wait, what just happened here? This was more of an opposite here. This was too weird and couldn't shake it off too much. I didn't bother putting the cereal away and headed to my bedroom. I slammed the door and decided to sit down on my bed. Well, I plopped down and laid back to stare up at the ceiling. It was too novelty for me to handle.

The door knocked on a few times, but I didn't bother to answer. They waited a few seconds, but stood there. They knocked once more and still, I didn't bother. I had too much on my mind to handle and needed to figure out what happened. Everything was so…different to me. Almost too foreign for my taste and…have I lost myself to normal?

I tried to think of how I had perceived normal and it made me realize how my definition of normal. I would fight ghosts on a regular basis. Lying is a skill that's all normal. Attending to social events were nearly impossible. Driving a car isn't necessary for me. Security for a home isn't important to me because I can defend myself with my powers – whether they are seen or not. To be on guard twenty-four-seven.

To see Vlad as my archenemy. To see my dad as some goof dad that everyone loves. To see Jazz psychoanalyzing anyone, even ghosts. With mom, someone to be extra careful with ghosts topic. My best friends who would argue and bit off my head if I'm being immature, but great team members to count on. Danni who will not let anyone kick her butt and do something about it, plus, a bonus help in the team. Valerie who hates my ghost half, but tolerance towards the human half.

Everything had changed as I got older and it doesn't stop. I've changed too and my mind was too curious about the dreams I had in the past two months. With coming out so hard or some faded memories that were slowly returning to me. The frustration is building up inside me more than ever and driving me crazy. It made me feel like my heart is going to burst in a matter of seconds. All these times, I'm so confused to what is happening and there isn't a thing I could do about it.

The door knocked on again, but nothing had changed. I refused to leave my room. My dad knows better not to get me kicked out of this apartment because I can't afford to be moving again when summer courses are coming soon less than two weeks. With so much on my hands and my mind, I needed to handle things on my own.

I picked up my phone and sighed. I needed help, but I can't think on my own anymore.

"Son, Vladdie's gone. Is…everything alright? I hope I wasn't interrupting your dates with him." Dad commented.

Dates with Vlad? Why would dad say that? I walked over to the door as I tossed my phone on my bed. I looked at dad, wondering what he could have possibly means. At least I'm only two inches taller than him.

"What are you talking about? Dates with Vlad?" Dad really threw me off there.

Dad pulled out something from one of the pocket and showed me something. It was one of those magazines that keep up on celebrities dating whoever. The blood escaped my face when I saw the picture…not just one, but more! It was the day when Vlad bought dinner that night and how drunk we were.

The first picture showed how I grabbed Vlad's suit and kissed him like he's all mine. My stomach was turning and twisting around so much to see him and me into this so easily. The next picture showed how close we both were and so into the kissing into each other's throat. There's a knot in my stomach every time I kept staring at the second one. The third one showed I was the dominate one by biting his neck. I stopped breathing by then. The last picture was all where we went to one of the private rooms in that restaurant.

Then, now it all had made sense. The dream, the memory, and the emotions I had felt overall. My hands dropped the magazines and nearly fell down on my knees. Dad caught me and carried me to the living room's couch. He set me down and I'm stammering to comprehend it all thoroughly. What were we doing in that private rooms? Making out? Oh ghosts, this was not my year!

"Danny?" Dad called me out.

My head lifted up at him, "I came because of the magazine I found when cleaning the house for your mother. I wanted to find out from you first, but I thought you were denying because you weren't ready to tell your old man here."

My head shook, "N-no. I didn't even know we were on cameras, let alone kissing Vlad." My face buried into my hands, "Oh, man, what am I going to do?" I felt miserable about this.

How was I going to tell Vlad that I'm the father? That we were so drunk, we ended up having sex and now we are having a baby. Dad doesn't even understand what is going on.

"Son, there is no harms done. It happens and there's no shame in kissing a guy. Heck, I experimented a few times in college." Dad thought to help.

He doesn't understand because he doesn't know my secret. I picked up my head and stared at him when he clearly doesn't understand a damn thing!

"Dad, you don't know the half of it." I groaned, "This is more serious! It's not that I could have given my virginity to Vlad, it's something else!"

He frowned, "You're acting like as if you almost got a girl pregnant or cheated on someone."

I sighed. He's half right, only I did get somebody pregnant. Yet, for a couple of days, I couldn't help and wondered if Vlad's dream warning him that I'd be the one taking his kid away. That hurts…to take away, but that's not fair. I told Vlad that no one would take his kid away and…well, it's mine too. I think…I needed more memories on how it had happened and only one person knows everything.

"Son, did you get someone pregnant?"

I sighed, "Look, it's more complicated than you think. I don't want to drag you into something you don't understand."

My dad tilted his head, "What do you mean? Like some sort of connection to Phantom or something?" He questioned something that would just make it so easy.

I kept my mouth shut, knowing I don't have an excuse to cover that or lie right now, and Vlad…pregnant with my kid, maybe. Great, this is going to be so awkward! Somehow, it changed my feelings around and confused about everything. At least I'm not jealous of Vlad anymore and I don't think I want to be apart from him anymore.

"Why are you quiet about Phantom? Don't tell me, the reason he's missing because you're him?" Dad was serious.

I froze and found myself shock. He wasn't even joking about this and something tells me he's not clueless anymore. Dad sat down on the recliner to prove he meant to talk to me of all this stuff going on. Personally, I was shocked he figured it out all those years. I was glad Jazz caught on first to allow me adjust the chances of either of our parents or both of them finding out. It's been so long, I didn't expect them to know by now.

"What is your theory," I asked.

Dad shook his head, "Look, I thought about it since you went to college in your second year. I do notice how you are and Phantom resemble too much alike. I'm not going to, uh, you know, destroy you by molecule by molecule because you're my son anyway."

This was something I hadn't expected and he was telling me all of this. I hugged myself and nodded to understand his promising anyway. There wasn't anything for me to fear, just difficult to break out the truth to him without feeling the need to explain. To continue hiding everything else, it'd be pointless and he's probably studying through all video, newspapers, and anything he can remember.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore. I'm half ghost anyway, so I'm not entirely dead or a full ghost. But, right now, I need to think on this matter because you just…" I buried my face, "…can't even understand, or remember a thing that night."

Dad frowned, "Why? What's wrong? How is it complicated?"

Could I trust dad to handle this bizarre and similar situation I'm in? Could I trust him to handle it well, but help me?

"Why don't you order dinner, dad? Let me sink this in because this is more than out of the blue for me." My head shook.

He fixated at me, "Are you sure, Danny? I mean, I'm not in a rush or anything. I want to help, heck, you're a hero and you'll need all the help you can get."

My head shook, "No, I'm not a hero. I'm just doing my job to put ghosts in the ghost zone and make sure no one gets hurt. And I'm sure, dad. It's just…I don't want to rush this out because of some stupid accusation before it goes any further or I'm going to look stupid. Just get something for dinner, I need to think for a while." I almost want to bite my fingers off.

He sighed, but he saw things my way. I knew he would have a lot of questions and stuff. It's the fact that I'm finding out I'm the father. There are no doubts about it. Magazines don't cover up the fakes, they go for the real deal and what happened that night proved it all.

* * *

**A penny for thoughts?**

**The next chapter will be on every Monday~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, I apologize, I was supposed to post this up on Monday and got side-distracted with something that came up recently. However, it better than never! ;)**

**Beta'ed by Dragonian-Master (Still doing a fantastic job here!)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Once dad was going downstairs, I went to get my phone and called my psychologist sister without stalling. She's only there when I need her most and she might not expect me or the problem I am facing big time.

The ringing played familiarly and by the fourth ring, she picked up to answer me.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

I sighed, "Hey Jazz, I need to talk to you."

She hummed, "Alright, let me sit down. Are you sitting down too?"

I huffed, "Yes, on my bed."

"So, what's up?"

Sometimes, she tried to avoid eagerness because that would have made me walk away easily. I know my coming to her is a big excitement and she enjoys helping. It's just she goes a little too overboard, but I always had the right to tell her to knock it off and keep it simple. My sister can be annoying, but her brain is big enough to help me out in almost everything.

"Well, dad showed me the magazine where I was kissing Vlad and he assumed I was dating Vlad. But, I don't remember a thing that night." I told her straight to the point.

"Okay," She took a deep breath, "So what is the problem?"

I could tell she's being professional about it for me because she can easily jump conclusion all she wanted to, but that wouldn't benefit her much. I'd be emotionally about it or shuts up when needs to.

"Um, well, uh, I think I got Vlad knocked up." I quickly told her.

It felt like somebody pounded into my chest so hard where I could feel it for days. With Jazz, I wasn't too sure how she'd react, but the silent between us was nerve wrecking and driving me to the edge where I'd beg her to say anything. Yet, it hadn't happened and it's only three seconds had passed.

"A-am-am I hearing this correctly, you knocked Vlad _up_?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, so he's knocked up. That's natural for ghost to be pregnant. Does he knows he is?"

"Yes, but we didn't know I'm the father. We were both so drunk that night, I guess we had some fun that night to lead to him being pregnant. He known about it for a month and week, but he's two months now."

"DRUNK! Do you realize that Vlad can _sue_ you for '_raping_' him!?" She had gotten emotional about it.

I groaned, "By law, we were both drunk! Besides, Vlad can't claim or sue anyone or he'd be force to be seen in public at later date and he'll be seen pregnant." I explained.

She took her deep breath, "Right. So, are you going to tell Vlad?"

"I don't know."

"You need to let him know. I mean, he's going to want the father of the baby there for him at least."

I frowned, "Are you kidding me? After his dreams that he worries that the father is going to take the baby away. Jazz, I was jealous of him! But until today, I no longer felt jealous because that's my kid!" I groaned, "Like I'm going to tell Vlad that I'm the daddy and that I want my kid too."

"You are worried that Vlad will jump into the same reaction like he did to the dream? Well, tell him you will not take the kid away from him because both of you did not expect this. Wait," She briefly paused, which scared me, "Is this going to be my little niece or nephew?"

Wow. She almost scared me there for a second and her thoughts toward a baby that hasn't been born yet.

"Uh, yes, but I'm not sure if I want to be the daddy or if it's really my kid."

Jazz sighed, "Talk to Vlad. Vlad is probably going out of his mind, that if he doesn't say anything to the father or 'finds' the father, he feels he will lose baby. If you tell him, he will no longer fear that because he knows you and you don't take advantage of people."

To think about it, Vlad doesn't know who the father is. He didn't suspect me or ask me at all. All Vlad could have thought he might have met somebody and that he was willing to have sex that night. He just doesn't remember as much as I do.

"Well, I'm not going to decide right now to tell him. I'll tell him when I'm ready." I sighed.

I knew she'd be shaking her head by now, "Don't wait too long, Danny. You might miss out on everything."

I snorted, "Nope. I'm his personal doctor."

"Still, don't wait too long, Danny. It will get difficult to admit it."

"I know," My eyes closed, "But I need time to sink this all in. I've had dreams of our night of my child being conceived. I had dream where memory was back, but there were no sounds." I felt like banging my head up against a wall. "I didn't even know it is my child until dad showed me the magazine! Now I want those burned!"

She chuckled, "Too late anyway, little brother. Once it is out, it is everywhere. So dad went out to find out about both of you?"

I scoffed, "More than that. He's not clueless anymore."

"What do you mean?" Her voice showed me she was really curious now.

I smirked, "Oh, dad figured out the connection that I'm Phantom."

"WHAT!?" She freaked out, I could imagine her trying to breathe.

"Relax, dad is okay about me being a halfa since I'm still his son. Right now, he doesn't know that I got Vlad knocked up because he's not familiar with ghosts' ''normalcy''." I laughed nervously about dad learning Vlad's pregnancy.

"I wonder if mom knows," Jazz commented, "If dad can figure it out, there's no way mom would have kept quiet for so long."

I hummed, "Jazz, mom doesn't think like dad does."

"You'd never know."

My eyes rolled, figuring she wanted the whole family to know, and I wasn't ready at the time. However, becoming a father isn't something to waste time with.

"Look, I'll talk to you after dad leaves or when I figure out when to tell Vlad about the truth." I told her.

"Okay, but let dad know that I know too and this is too exciting! Finally, is mom going to be told?"

I smiled, "Yeah, but until I'm done with my first summer course."

She hummed, "No more lies, excuses, or cover ups to mom and dad. Can you imagine the stress level going down so much more?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I can." My chuckling eased down and made my lips curled, "Now, talk to you next time, Jazz."

"You too, little brother."

We both hung up and I got up to take care of the counter table for dinner, not knowing what dad may order today considering there's a lot of restaurants in this city, and he could pick anything to eat out today. So, the kitchen counter is getting cleaned up and my thoughts drifted to the baby.

It literally made me glow at the idea that I get to be the daddy without a worry. I mean, not having to look for someone who can wrap their idea in the head that I'm a halfa and so will any of our kids. That and I won't make the 'wife' feel unusual or different from the family. I always had dreamt that kind of a family, but I couldn't fit myself to trust someone with my secret. I mean, Sam and I dated for a short while and it had turns out, there wasn't any passion or that we had the same ideal plans we wanted for our future. It was absolutely nothing in what we had in mind and we broke up because it wasn't working out for us. If only Sam and I had some common grounds of our future, then she'd be the one.

I hadn't expect to be the father myself, though. Am I capable of being a parent? Suddenly, breathing had felt hard…but wasn't I okay with knowing I got a kid coming in? Wasn't I happy about the fact I have nothing to worry about? Slowly, I was able to breathe when I asked myself the question and the answers were obviously in front of me.

What about Vlad? He could not want me to be involved with the child and refuse me to raise him or her! It felt terrifying, knowing I'd miss every little detail of his or her life, and I can't let that happen. I can't believe I'm having these thoughts while I'm drying the table. Man up, Fenton! I fought powerful ghosts and I'm acting like a wimp!

How do I talk to Vlad and admit the truth? Does he know at all? About that night and what we did? Although, he doesn't know who is the father and assumed that man is just a gay human. If I hadn't realized ghosts were capable to be pregnant, regardless of the genders, I'd freak and run out. I'm not like that, because nothing is normal around me.

I'm setting these plates, forks, knives, and spoon since I barely got a clue what's for dinner. Maybe I should just forget a little while until I see Vlad next time.

"Son! I'm back with Chinese!" Dad's excitement never got old.

I chuckled, "Hey dad, grab a chair and we eat now." I gestured the chair from the other side of the counter.

He helped himself with the chair after setting down the food he got for us. We spread it all out and divided the food in half. Awe man, I miss Chinese! Look! I picked up an egg roll, they're delicious!

"So, is everything okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Dad had to bring that up.

I sighed, "Are you aware of ghosts' pregnancy?"

The man formed his eyebrows together to process my words down and think about it for himself. I grabbed a couple of soda cans, set one down in front of him, and opened up one for myself while I waited.

"I don't recall that's in the ghost biology stuff. Ghosts can pregnant?" He questioned me.

I nodded, "Yeah, genders are pointless to ghosts, so they're capable of being pregnant and it's normal. Their core is based on ecto energy, whereas the energy can alter their body into a necessity function in order to have all bodily function during pregnancy."

Dad nodded, "This is fascinating. I would have never known. Son?" Dad hummed.

I blinked, "Yeah, dad?"

"I'm taking a wild guess. Is Vlad pregnant or something? Can ghost or like you, impregnate a human male?" He had to ask those?

I swore I felt blood rushed to my face and decided to sip…a lot. Dad was waiting for me to answer him, but how? My mind weighed carefully on the decision to tell him, but dad isn't clueless.

"Vlad…is pregnant, but he's-"

"-of course! He was blasted by the proto-portal! He's just like you, isn't he?"

Shocked. Just utterly shocked at my own father to know obviously. He was grinning excitedly about it and Vlad was going to kill me for this!

"Yes…but don't let Vlad know that you know. He," I sighed, "Has issue trusting anyone to know his secret unless you're close to him. Not that you aren't close to him, but I meant his definition of being that much close to him." I groaned, "Don't make it known that you know. He hates it." I sighed, "So, yes, he's pregnant and-"

"-Is the kid yours?"

"Yes-"

"-then you better bring him home for summer! At least tell him you told me about your ghost secret thing, err, and that you'll claim ghost can impregnate human males."

I slapped my face, seeing how eager my dad tends to be, and a bit jumpy conclusion. Now I know where Jazz gets the genes from dad, but mostly from mom.

"Dad, Vlad doesn't know I'm the father of the kid he's carrying."

His baby blue eyes stared right at me, "You _are_ going to tell him, right?" He picked up his can and drinks them.

I sighed, "When I am ready. He will know…before he gives birth to our kid anyway."

His head tilted, "How is he going to give birth if he's…well, you know?"

"Ghosts can form a birth canal twenty-four hours before going into labour, but it will not be pleasant since it is painful and a long process to go through. However, long distraction should ease the pain down." I explained.

He nodded slowly, "How long have you known all this?"

I shrugged, "Since I was about to turn seventeen, I guess."

"So this is all normal to you?"

"Yup," My head nodded, "Normal as in constantly fighting these ghosts back into the ghost zone or make sure to stay away from GIW as much as possible or I'm dead as any ghosts."

"Aren't you dead already, though?"

I chuckled, "Half ghost, not half dead." My head shook, "Dad, what ghosts call me is a Halfa. That means I'm half human, half ghost. I still have my human side and my ghost side, Phantom. If I don't have a ghost side, then I'd be some kid with ghost powers instead." I smiled, "At least you know all of them except the Ghostly Wail. I only use that for extend of an emergency and absolute necessary in the danger we could be in. I rarely use it, but it helps." I babbled.

Dad grinned, "So how often do you spend in the ghost zone?"

"More than Vlad," I muttered, which he shouldn't have had heard, "In the first year of Halfa, several times in a week or a month. Since I came to college, usually during vacation times."

"So Halfas are the good ones, huh, son?" He grinned goofy looking.

I took a bite out of my egg rolls and could not believe how my dad. I thought he'd give up on the idea ghosts are evil, but I guess some things doesn't always change. I chuckled after swallowing down my food.

"Not all ghosts are evil, dad. It's…well, not all can be my enemies all the time. Like Skulker, he's like an ally. Most of the time, he'll hunt me because he wants my pelt on his wall. However, if the ghost zone is in danger or he needs help, then he turns into an ally without betraying each other. I've got ghosts who I know are my friends." I chuckled, "And one ghost, he's above all, yet, you don't want to mess around with him either. He's powerful and I can't even stop him." To admit, it was because he was only playing that role to be the one who wants to kill me and he almost did.

Dad awed like a little kid would be at amazing stories they hear or read. How fascination makes everything more realistic than anything else could be. It's nice to talk about something without flipping out or having excuses to cover everything up because he or she doesn't know my secret.

"So superheroes, villains, anti-heroes, anti-villains, and everything?" He gasped.

I shrugged, "I guess, but I'm not a hero. I'm just doing my job because I don't, who will?"

"Superhero's motto," Dad continued grinning off his face.

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, supposedly your weapons are my weaknesses as Kryptonite is to Superman." My obvious deadpanned look told him otherwise.

Dad looked paled by the thoughts and bored at me with frightful expression laid out for me to see. I practically laughed and realized he took me too seriously! He jolted and confused at me for being this way.

"Dad, it wasn't killing me. None of your invention ever did. Err, well, the ghost portal did, but I came out half alive anyway." I shrugged.

Dad sighed, "Oh, good. But, doesn't it affects you at all? Any of the Fenton weapons?"

I nodded, "Yes, like most ghosts. Only, the shield is different. If I wanted to walk through that shield, I had to be human. If I was a ghost, my power is suppressed. If I was still human, I wouldn't be able to transform to Phantom."

Dad was fascinated all over again by this and he was grasping the understanding how his inventions worked.

"What about when most of the times you're human with the devices?" His head tilted the other way.

I picked up my can, "The Boooomerang can find me either form, but it hurts when it hits me in the head. The Spectral Deflector will electrocute me, even if I'm human. Any tracking devices, it leads you to me. The Fenton Catcher splits me in my human half from my ghost half, so I intend to stay away from that at all cost because I don't like my personalities splitting up." I shuddered, seeing myself going SUPER was crazy enough as it is, "Oh, man, the house on-" I shuts up because no one knows about those three days.

Dad turned his head and waited while he was eating some of the Chinese noodles. How would I explain about the house on defence mode? I mean, that's only for the Phantom Team to know. Well, dad knows now and there's no way to avoid because the Reality Gauntlet was destroy long ago. There's nothing that could have had done to change that now, but letting him know might help to increase.

"The house was on the emergency defence mode one day, the GIW were after me after…some evidence they have gotten. I was human at the time, once I had the emergency on for my friends and my protection. I figured I'd fly my friends up to the Ops-Center. Unfortunately, the house viewed me as a threat when I tried to go ghost." I shrugged, "But, it doesn't attack if I'm Fenton."

Dad's blue eyes widened and it had left him speechless about the emergency defence for the house. It was only known to be for anyone who has ecto signatures or ghosts who are seen as threats.

"I will have to change the house to recognize your signature and probably your friends as well."

"My ghost friends?" Dad nodded, "Why? I mean, it benefited for my friends and me that day and saved a lot of trouble. It helps me to stay human and remember to be human anyway."

"Well, you're my son and I will not have weapons or devices that will cause you problems." He stated, "Now, we are getting way off topic. When are you going to tell Vlad that you're the father?"

Dammit, I was really enjoying to keep my mind off things and he brought that back up. My shoulders shrugged and took a few bites of my Chinese rice. Dad wasn't pleased to see that I was going to do this immediately.

"Son, don't wait too long. He needs to know and honestly, I don't care if you're dating him. Besides, he doesn't looks like he passed being twenty-three years old." Dad commented.

My mouth stopped functioning and didn't understand where dad had went on with this. Why is he mentioning of Vlad's age to now?

"Uh, dad, why are you saying that?" After swallowing those food down.

"According to the study, all ghosts are immortal. Vlad barely aged for the first time I saw him after twenty-years. Now mind you, I didn't have white hair when I was in college and all those weight. Not even those wrinkles either. Vladdie doesn't have any of those either. You, though, I think you just stopped aging right after you hit puberty."

Ghosts are immortal? That did not comforts me at all and now, I'm worried. I didn't bother eating more of dinner and pushed the plate aside.

"I need time to think. I'll see you in the morning." I got out of my chair and head into my bedroom for the rest of the night.

With so much on my mind, I wasn't too sure how to handle this because I doubt there's a book to help or inform to help me out on my problem. It's too much to handle and speechless all at once. Vlad is pregnant with my baby. I am the daddy. Dad figured out the connection. Ghosts are immortal…does that means so am I?

* * *

**Care to review?**

**Next chapter on Monday~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the lateness post up here. Here's a chapter for today, I may get distracted due to a job or writing other stories. However, I already have written this head up to total 22 chapters, but this is getting posted up weekly. I do have other stories to write, but I won't be available at my timezone night hours. Other than that, here's a new chapter for today! :D**

**Beta'ed by Dragonian Master**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A week went by, but it wasn't easy to bare such discovery truth. I hadn't seen Vlad since a week ago. Dad did a great distraction for me by asking me questions, having me show him my powers that I had allowed him to see without causing harm, and so much more stories to tell him. Some of the stories had gotten him speechless to learn what I had went through. The only thing he didn't learn about is Dan. It was always a touchy topic for me to talk about. No one knows what had gone on because it was something no one should _ever _know or learn about.

Unfortunately, Danni knows, but understood and kept quiet. She claimed to my teammates that she doesn't know a thing. They backed off the subject and deal with what they already know.

Other than that, dad kept his promise to lay off from telling mom about this. I told him that I'd tell her privately when I come home after summer classes are done. Dad agreed and figured he'd visit Jazz to talk about other things to learn. He hasn't figured out about Danni, though. I kept quiet about her.

I don't have much time left and had to get ready for classes for the next six weeks. I rushed out to get books on the last minute. I had to go food shopping and stocked up on breakfast, snacks, lunchmeats, and bunch of important food for dinner. I strolled along down this aisle and saw something at the corner of my eyes. I could see the mother looking at the milk and the kid was about three years old from the looks of it. He was tugging his mother's shirt to check out the good food on the advertisement table with bunch of sweet doughnuts.

Somehow, I thought it was cute in a way. Seeing a little boy made it seems like something to look forward to. I couldn't have had helped it with ideas coming in my head, but what rights would I have? I barely have a job, so no way to financial myself out there well enough. Vlad can win all custodies to the kid and people would be wondering who the biological mother is or how the heck this kid has both of our genes. There would be suspicious, but Vlad's dreams. How could I do that to him?

Vlad wanted somebody to love him and it might be as well for our kid. I'm not sure if I like him in such way. I shuddered and kept moving down the aisle to get my milk for the week. I was done and headed out the store immediately after paying all of them. Sometimes, I had wondered if picking this place was worth going to college. It's hard to fly without being caught, hard to change habits with being on guards twenty-four seven, and I don't know how else to handle this. For four years of fighting ghosts, why did I seek normal colleges? I should have taken community college back at home and probably have less to deal with…but then, Vlad wouldn't have gotten pregnant or neither of us would have gotten that drunk.

But, would we still end up with a baby coming in?

…

My left eye is twitching. Why is it twitching? Right now, this professor giving us a lecture on the paranormal world towards Pandora and her box. I knew the true story, but this_woman_was telling the myth, more of the falsity ones. I almost snapped at her to tell the correct ones, but how could I explain the knowledge I knew?

This woman who calls herself as a professor kept rambling on Pandora's history and how she came to be. I snorted and couldn't believe the joke of this class. I mentally died inside of myself when it grew worse.

She went onto some of the Greek gods? Oh, ghosts, this woman barely understand a thing, let alone know what she's talking about! I wanted to throw the book at her and take over! The more she talked, the harder it was to stand this class. Three hours for two times a week for this class was going to be the end of me! Literally, at least she's nowhere near the topic I knew so well. It was just unbelievable how this class was turning out here. I muttered to myself that there was only two weeks left to go.

She drove me up the wall. I had to study the way colleges wanted me to know by heart for English Major.

"-She was mysteriously gone. No one knew where she had went." The professor finished up on the lesson of Aphrodite.

I knew the end, though, only ghosts knew the story and it was the fact that she was forced to go bald and become one of the men. No men were attracted to her anymore since and no one identified her since then. It was unknown for anyone to know unless you're a ghost, a halfa, or on my Phantom Team to know this. We still had an hour and a half left of this class. I wanted just to leave_instantly_!

She clicked her remote to change to the next power point slide and I was paler than my ghost hair could ever be. GHOST!? No, no, no! This cannot be happening!

"Ghosts are widely known to be haunted and only remain in one area. They are known as Earth Bound spirit, whereas they can never move on. They remain in that same area or person for their immortal spirit." She smiled, "They are transparent kind of sight. Their only job is to haunt their familiar."

All wrong! This wasn't right! I felt like I'm a broken wooden stick when I heard such lies.

"No." I snapped.

The professor looked me, "Do you have a question, Mr. Fenton?" She was more eager about the ghost topic, but she failed in my kind of class.

I scoffed, "More like corrections on your stupid theories on ghosts. Ghosts aren't known to be haunted. They're known for their strength of their ability. If one ghost loves the hunt, it becomes an obsession, a thrill, and large amount of experiences. They develop powers-"

"-Oh, that's nonsense. You're picking that up from a town that claims ghosts are like that."

My eyes narrowed, "I grew up in that town. Amity Park isn't doing it for some entertainment. Ghosts are more real than you think and I've been closer to_all_of them. You have so much opinions rather than real facts on ghosts. Ugh, I mean, transparent? They're solid as much as we are! It's just the transparent means they have the ability to be intangibility. You can't touch them, but you can still see them like the way we do to each other."

"Alright, Mr. Fenton, I suppose-"

"-No." I flatten her out, "Ghosts don't haunt people. They have more than that and they can move on, but they're so used to being a ghost. They spent all their afterlives on their own powers they have developed. Like Phantom, he's the town hero and he fights ghosts to put them back to their home. He protects people hundreds of times! Phantom developed powers to grow stronger to remain as a hero. It's his obsession because he enjoys helping, protecting, and going what is right from wrong beliefs. The only thing you've got right is they're immortal, but they can still be obliterating if you know how. Ghosts are like us, only they have powers that we don't have. Dammit, you don't even know what you're talking about and you're giving us lectures on ghosts? Ha! I know more about ghosts than my own parents do!" I picked up my bag to shove all my notes, "As for the entire lessons you gave us like vampires, Greek gods, Pandora, and all of that is like rumours. It is a joke!" I huffed, "By the way, I know damn well about ghosts and most of you would run off like some scared spiders would flee for their life if you ever saw a ghost. My home, we're used to it and we just get out of the way when Phantom deal with ghosts. Ghosts are like people, but they've got obsessions to the point they do to function of their own lives." I zipped up my bag, "To me, I'm a Fenton. I can fight ghosts and Fentons aren't scared of ghosts. We deal with them!" I huffed and walked out the door without stopping.

The class was so silent when I ran my mouth off, but I had to say something. I think I was kick out of that class, but might have to come back on Tuesday. Today is Thursday and I only go there on Tuesday and Thursday. The chances are…I was kick out of the class for my behaviour getting out of hand. I mean, I was only speaking the truth. For now, I figured I was done for the day and don't have classes until tomorrow anyway.

I'm half way getting back to the apartment and smelt something so horribly. I figured it had to be somebody's house or something. I kept walking and the smell of it got stronger to the point I couldn't breathe the air. I turned and saw the apartment building on fire. My heart dropped to my stomach instantly and couldn't believe it! On fire!? It was destroying five floors and there are only six floors! No! No! I ran straight and the police officers were keeping people away. I walked up to them and gasped at the damaged. There were screaming and the urges to help these people. No, no! I couldn't let them hurt themselves.

"Come on, Fenton! Find a private place!" My eyes looked around quickly, couldn't believe heart pounding so hard.

It wasn't my day, but it was worse when people screaming for help. I rushed to where the tree was, climbed up knowing no one was looking this way, and left my bag there. The ring triggered on to become Phantom and I flew immediately to the apartment. There were people gasping at the sight of a ghost, but they were fascinated. I knew they took their camera to get out and shoot some pictures, but right now, these innocent lives needed me. Out of my instinct, my duplications formed up to five and fled into the fiery building. The intangibility triggered on to avoid being caught, but the heat was too intense for me to handle. My core hates it more than anything, even when I have gone powerless.

The floors, ceiling, and stairs were collapsing down so violently. The shrieking alerted one of my duplicates. I flew to the direction I heard it from and my heart pounded so badly.

"I'm coming!" I said.

"HELP! Somebody help me!" It had to be a young mother, I knew the suite is located.

My flight picked up and stopped instantly when I spotted a young mother who is covering her baby girl. The young teenager was covered in ashes from the fire. The creaking sound wasn't a good thing, especially these floors shouldn't be able to hold anny longer. My flight sped up over to her and caught her as the floor gave in and crashed down to the next floor below. The woman gasped and held her child together. I flew her out of the building safely and set her on the ground to where professional help is nearby. My duplicate rushed over back to the building before anyone had a word.

On the top floor, my duplicate was trying to go after this man who is falling. He had to be old enough to be a grandfather and stubborn. He tried to slap me away, but I refused. I grabbed him by his sweater – tacky blue he got on, and flew out with him. He was wheezing by the time I got out of the building and I was shocked. This man got asthma! I rushed him over to the professionals and they were quick to catch on. The rest of the fire fighters were struggling to take the fire out. They looked so worn out and desperate with dealing the huge fire.

"Ge-get a-a-wa-way fr…from…me!" He could barely breathed.

My head shook and returned to the building. While that duplicate on the mission, the second floor was horrible. I couldn't imagine the starting fire on the second floor, guessing how that started out, and I rushed through the entire second floor and found a dog. I recognized the dog and that dog loves me no matter what I do. The owner would be devastated if anything happens to him. I floated over, to feel its pulse, and it was weak. My ecto energy formed up and gave him a little support of life in him. I picked him up and flew out quick as I could. I landed and a woman rushed up in tears through the crowd. She held him to kiss his head, she sets him down, and gives him a proper CPR for this type of dog. It was one of those half breed of Great Dane and German Sheppard. That dog is half the size of a Great Dance, but amazingly loving dog there.

My duplicate rushed back to the building to search the rest of the second floor. As the original me, I was searching around the third floor and not daring to go into my suite Three-seven-nine B until everyone was searched out. I spotted the fire fighters in action, but they weren't aware that floor won't handle so much weight in such heat. I guess they do what they had to do to protect other people. Unfortunately, I can't stop them. I went the opposite way and found a couple of people in their bed. My stomach turned and hoping they weren't dying or dead. I rushed to them and felt their pulse, it was there, but not as strong as I expected. I picked both of them up over my shoulders.

If I was human, their weight would be extremely heavy for me. However, being a halfa has its advantages. The flight out of this building had led to returning where the professionals were. After those two humans taken care of, I went back and noted something different. The floor was crashed. I peeked closer – more like floated over – and saw both of the fire fighters clinging onto the floor for their dear lives. I pulled them out with my ecto energy to use as telekinesis within a second. They breathed and more relieved to be rescued in a manner of seconds. I didn't blame them because that fall is over fifty feet. It would have killed them before they could have hit the ground.

Sometimes, it's nice to help and I had forgotten the thrill of it. I didn't use my powers to fight ghosts alone. I use it to help others in the best I can and here I am, helping back had made me miss home more than ever. My core had to be glowing with happiness with being back home soon. I needed to do that soon and I don't care if I have to tell mom the truth.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help!" Someone cried.

This voice was almost like a child's voice. I rushed over, knowing the firemen can't hear well as I do, and I respond as fast I can. I saw a kid who seems about ten years old and staring down at the open hole on the ground. I looked and saw a kitten, no more than a month old at least. The floor couldn't hold together and my instinct forced me into action. I caught the kitten who is meowing at me for 'thank you' and curling up onto me for life. More like clinging onto me and the kid cheered, but coughed. My head shook and knew that making a large intake of the air now is dangerous.

"Didn't anybody tell you to lay low and stay out of the fire smoke? Now, hold onto me and I'll get us out of here." I instructed him.

The kid nodded and he held onto me strongly. I flew us out fast as I could. I could tell how frighten both of them were and I didn't blame them. Once we were on the ground, I lowered myself until the boy's feet felt the road.

"How about take your kitty," I hummed curiously, "There's people who is going to want to make sure you're okay. Breathing the stuff in that building isn't good for you."

The boy nodded and took his kitten back. The more help I have noticed was something else and they were more relaxed I guess. A few of my duplicates found some more people and pets. The entire building was cleared out in a five minutes. I knew the firemen were still in there and unaware the entire building has been searched for. The rest of my duplicates vanished and only one of myself is around. I flew back to the third floor and recalled the location I had left the firemen. They hadn't gotten far and I floated by their side.

"The building is cleared. Everyone is out. Do you guys need help getting out immediately?" I offered, of course I'd do it for anyone who helps anyway.

They stared at each other and waited for about five seconds. I wasn't going to wait and figured taking them out before this floor wears out sooner. I grabbed them out as fast as possible. They're back with their teammates and I had to deal with the fire myself. It was too much for my core to handle the heat. The one thing is that heat makes my core watery. My hand lifted and I explored fast through the entire building in and out to wipe out the fire. It took so long to calm the fire down and everything was black ashes, as if this place had have been abandoned years ago, and destroyed for another reason.

With all the fire being put out by me mostly, the heat was beginning to be easier every second to handle. No one was in harm or dying anymore because they're saved now. The time no longer felt like it existed, but it wasn't frozen or anything. I'd recognize the frozen in time, yet, I doubt he'd come to tell me my future is in risk because of me or something.

It was difficult to tell whether the sun is still up or not, but I wanted to get the job done first. My duplicates cannot handle Cryokinesis at the same time, even when it comes out as water right now. It won't restore to the original icy state until tomorrow night due to the intense heat today.

Finally, getting the last of the fire was finished and so happy to see it was gone! My breathing huffed in my Phantom form to inform that my body is exhausted. I knew I had to check my room to see how bad it was before letting the firemen take over. I flew over and entered into my suite Three-seven-nine B.

I took a deep breath and phased through the door without holding back. Everything was black, broken, and destroyed. I was so glad to take my laptop with me today and my cell phone too. Everything in this room was gone completely. I couldn't believe I lost a place of my own and it wasn't coming back. At least I wasn't here when it happened, but could have I saved the place a lot sooner?

I wasn't too sure, but there's nothing I could have done. I had nowhere else to go and…tears slipped down my cheeks. It was beginning to trickling down so fast, the emotions poured over me so easily and how hurting to experience what I have earned for three years. I worked so hard, my accomplishment, my happiness, and privacy. It doesn't feel like it's there anymore and felt like…emptied. I altered to Fenton and walked around with my floating ability because the floor was too unstable for my weight to handle.

I entered to my bedroom and saw all my clothes, backup money, and pictures destroyed completely. My nose sniffled and couldn't take the sight of this place anymore. I needed to leave before I could regret. I walked up to the door I walked in and out, but I stopped.

A memory appeared –

_I giggled when his silver beard tickled my neck. I softly – more of missed his shoulder – slapped him._

_"C-cu-cut it out, V-Vlad!" I couldn't stop laughing when he kisses my bare neck._

_He moaned, "Please, more of us."_

_"N-no-no! Maybe next time, but I'm tired! You go to your house and sleep there!" I whined and demanded._

_He frowned at me and tried to throw my shirt into the laundry basket. Suddenly, his ecto energy dissolved them. I frowned._

_"Not cool, man. No bed with me for a month!" I declared, not really serious sounding._

_"Fine! You'll miss my damn ass."_

_"That ass is mine!" I snapped, "It's not yours anymore!"_

_"Says who?"_

_"The king of the ghost zone that is!"_

_Vlad nodded and walked away oddly and wobbly. I closed the door and went to bed as I crushed to sleep._

I blinked and gasped. Couldn't believe it!_I_dominated him! My hand covered my mouth and couldn't believe it. Vlad is carrying my baby and oh, gee. I was scared out of my mind if it wasn't my kid. Yet, the thing is…Vlad dreamt the wrong version of that day. He doesn't realize that when a ghost dominates you, you literally belong to them. I don't think being drunk allows me to lie because it brings out the real me.

All those times to the way I had felt and reacted, it was because a dominate ghost is the King of the Ghost Zone. I became the Prince of the Ghost Zone since I put King Pariah to sleep and won his castle without realizing until I was sixteen. Pandora had asked me if I was going to select a mate with me to the throne. I nearly got so confused and shocked when I found out I was the Prince of the Ghost Zone. She told me that once I know who to dominate my mate, they're mine for life and they belong to me and no one else. Vlad doesn't know I'm the future ghost zone king.

It explained why Vlad feared our kid being taken away from him. That I have had held more of a right due to the status. No…no, there was no way I'd do that to him. Right now, I have some matters to deal with on the hands.

* * *

**Care to leave a review?**


	10. Chapter 10

I made sure I managed to be in my Phantom form to alert the citizens that the fire was out for good. The firefighters were free to enter in and they went in. The police officers were gathering people who lived here and helping them out emotionally about the situation. I flew over to the hide and found my bag. I was glad to have my phone and laptop with me or I'd be a mess…but the rest of my stuff are gone. I'm glad I have all my books on me and my homework, but everything else is flamed to ashes.

I wasn't cleaned, but I had to get out before people look at me. My body was too worn out from so much effort into helping out. I walked around, thinking of some way to handle my problem, and I had nowhere else to go. My eyes looked up, feeling heavy from my eyelids and saw two directions. I could go to the hotels and see for a possible arrangement or head to Vlad, who'd do anything to offer help.

The hotels were too far from my college and Vlad's place was closer. I knew my choices and Vlad wouldn't turn me down. I walked to his place, while dragging my bag on my shoulder, and desperately want to sleep in my bed. I hadn't seen him in a month almost and he hasn't called me since that early morning when my dad showed up unexpectedly. He wasn't more than five minutes away and I'm standing in front of his door. My feet were slow on me and everything had ache on me.

I rang his doorbell, barely smiling after what I had have gone through today, and too much. Vlad opened the door as he's grinning away, but he saw how messy I was and definitely not what he's used to seeing me like this.

"Daniel! What happened?" He ushered me into his house and took the bag off my shoulder.

"I…I lost the apartment," The tears couldn't stay in, so I gave up fighting to hold it in anymore, "The fire was huge and took a long time to take I take it out. I saved people and pets from dying. And…and…my suite…I don't have anywhere else to go and-"

"Say no more, Daniel. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Come on, I will have your room next to mine. It's the second biggest room I've got. The baby's room is across from mine anyway." He explained.

Vlad led me to upstairs and showed me the second bedroom. It had a nice bed set out to go in blue, a bathroom arranged, and emptied clothes and dressers.

"Wha-what am I going to wear? I lost everything," I couldn't hold myself together with everything had happened.

Vlad smiled, "I'll cover it. Why don't you take a shower while I get clothes and pajamas for you," He hummed curiously.

I hadn't seen a side of this Vlad before in my life. I nodded and decided to clean up. With everything I had to put up today, I needed a good shower and take things off my mind. Vlad hasn't dared to leave the room until I was in the shower. There were plenty of shampoos – even though I never heard of these products before – and soaps. The shower was so relaxing, it was nice to get a powerful pressure to rinse out heavy ashes everywhere on me. My hair was washed twice to get this stuff out and being cleaned matters to me the most.

Despite of the fact it was a horrible day, Vlad really reached out the best for me. I came out of the shower and I was shocked to see fresh set of pajamas laid out for me. It was one of the old ones I used to wear as a teenager, I didn't expect him to bring those old memories. He had seen me wore those when I first met him. I dried up with the soft towels and hopped into those pajamas like old times. He got a larger size for me and it felt nice. It almost made me feel like I could do anything to be a teenager again.

I came out of the bathroom and saw the closet left opened. It filled with clothes I would have worn to colleges or places I tend to be casual about wearing. I chuckled and for a man to be a billionaire, he definitely willing to assist to prove me he's worth it. The shower refreshed me a lot better and headed out of the bedroom to find Vlad with a room opened door. The lights were on and I knew he said it was the baby's room.

I walked into the room slowly and see he's hugging himself nervously. Instinctively, my hand soothed his arm to let him acknowledge my presence in the room. It wasn't amazing yet in this room, but he got the crib, stars on the ceiling, and some common baby toys here. Lastly, there's a rocking chair with pillows provided to comfort.

"Three months tomorrow. I want to find out what I am carrying." He softly smiled.

I nodded, "Do you want to find out now? Right now, I could use some distraction."

"The nursing room is next to this room. I already gathered all equipment that we might need, but we're set for everything." Vlad sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a recent nightmare today."

My head shook, "Why didn't you call me?"

"The father doesn't even know I'm having his kid, why should I fear him?" His sapphire eyes looked at me.

I greeted his eyes back, "Is it because you know that mothers are the mama bears?"

He chuckled, "I suppose so. Maybe I was worried that I'd lose my rights so easily because I'm too old to raise a child by law." His head shook.

I linked his arm with mine and gave him a good smile. I dragged him out of this room and he picked up the pace with me.

"Pff, Vlad, you're younger looking than most men and the judge wouldn't believe the age anyway. You're the billionaire, you already got planned ahead to where your child ends up with, and you know money will last this kid for generations endlessly." I rambled.

He smirked, "That's because you will inherited the money and decide to do what best for the child if anything happens to me."

"But, nothing will." I smirked back, "I'm your doctor, fruit loop. Don't ever forget that!"

His eyes rolled and we're in this room, where patient deal with, but more for females in their general situation. Okay, I shouldn't have thought of that. It's not general, more complicated stages. Vlad was already ready to what he needs to do and I was dealing with the ultrasound on first hand task. My mind was thinking about how exciting this is. It was shocking to know this baby is mine too and Vlad doesn't know.

While the machine ran up, I grabbed the gel and turned to Vlad. He was showing a small bump and how small this one is turning out to be so far, but he's getting bigger every day. I soothed the gel on his naval to stomach and I noticed he doesn't react much to the cold. I guess it's me with the heat, but then again, he can't stand extreme coldness anyway.

After the gel was laid out, my hand was wiped off the gel and grabbed the monitor. Vlad's knees were shaking has showed me he was nervous. My other hand patted his hand with a smile to ensure him I'm with him through all of this.

"Vlad, us halfa are great healers and so will your kid. I promise you that when we scan to see the baby's feature and everything. It will be the healthiest baby we see." I thought these words would comforts him.

He nodded, "Yes, but I'm just nervous and excited at the same time to see this one for the first time on a sonogram."

"Well, it's normal. All mommies should be more excited than nervous. It's better to accept a kid that's coming into your life." I told him, "So, are you ready?"

He nodded without answering. I pressed the monitor against his bump and zoomed around. I knew the machine's system because of my parents and the baby at three months should be the size I expected it to be. It took a little while and found the baby inside of him. My lips curled to know.

I pointed at the screen of the baby's head, "There's the head. The arms and legs are there. Everything looks healthy." My head turned to Vlad, whose awing, "Do you want to know the baby's gender?"

He nodded, "Yes, please. Tell me!" He demanded.

I nodded and read the ultrasound's work. It took about a minute to grasp the images carefully. It made my heart melt when I know the gender and so excited. I looked back the man calmly.

"The baby is a girl." I announced.

He glowed beautifully at the news, "A girl?" He didn't really question it, he was rather happy.

I nodded and did a few setting up. There is a train humming sound and Vlad jerked his head at me.

"What's that? Is the machine malfunctioning?"

My head shook, "No. It's her heart."

Vlad gasped and listened closely to the beautiful sound. I did not blame him for not knowing this. I kept checking over to be sure what I am reading, but it's very clear and easy reading for me. The machine is printing up for me automatically and Vlad hasn't stopped looking at the screen has revealed. The feeling of a miracle was amazing to see today and I want that baby here too. My first little girl and bringing her into this world seem so…forwarding and rewarding. To hold her into our arms and name her something unique.

"That's it. We'll do another one in a few weeks." I told him.

Vlad nodded and enjoyed the last moment seeing her on the screen. The machine turned off as soon as I removed the monitor. The monitor was wiped off and I handed Vlad the other paper towel to wipe himself off. I picked up the sonogram and handed it over to Vlad.

"Here, this is yours to keep. I'd save it so you can look back each time." So, I can look back as well.

He nodded, "Thank you, Daniel. Oh, my, a baby girl?" He was literally glowing.

"Congratulations, Vlad. Four to six months left to go." Should I tell him?

He threw out the paper towel with used gel away and fixed up his pants and shirt, "She's going so fast, I'm so excited to meet her. A girl! Oh, Daniel, I cannot wait to meet her!" He picked up the sonogram he had set down on the bed.

I nodded and he came over to me as he hugged me. My baby girl is inside of him. I had wondered what she might look like. He left the room and headed to his room. I hugged myself and thought about my life living here. Maybe Clockwork set the apartment on fire so I'd be living here…permanently to see my daughter growing up. My first love and I'm so happy. There's nothing to ruin my mood, not the horrible day I had went through could destroy that.

* * *

**I am working now, but I am managing my time to keep my story posted and writing most of them as much as possible. I had to work on a few things. So, please bare with me. **

**Next chapter will be up on Monday (So, tomorrow)**

**Care to review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter today - I know, it's not Monday, but I felt like posting up stories today. So, everyone is getting spoiled a bit today! :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Apparently, the owner of the apartment gave me my monthly payment back because I was barely there for the starting month of July. It was my money now and barely anyone in my family knows what is going on. I hadn't called them about Thursday or more of two days ago. Vlad is reading a book and sitting down on the soft couch – that held an L shape – and I'm sitting across from him to deal with homework and test studying. I avoided studying for Paranormal world, figuring I'm already kicked out of class.

Then, my memories were bothering me half the times. I hadn't called Jazz about this, but I knew she'd want to know more about this. Everything was so different for me to view. The more I was learning, the more to sink in and wrap my head around this. With everything to study, I had to get them all done before Sunday arrives or I can't relax for Monday tests. I can do them well without overloading my studying and I knew I'd get them all by heart naturally.

It helps to keep my mind off for a little while, but I don't remember what else I'm doing. I barely kept track of time. I was studying something about English recognizing the differences between old English story versus Shakespeare story. Then, I had to recognize some other stories from others without knowing the characters. They weren't easy, I managed. I think…I wasn't too sure. Everything was piling up so much on me, I wanted to finish it before tomorrow.

…

Vlad glanced at his watch and he hummed. My head picked up and wondered what was going on. He got up and went upstairs for some reason. I chose to keep quiet, but he was doing something. I figured he'd be fine until the delivery time because he can use his power to fly to get around. I kept doing my written assignments and managed to get them down.

I shoved my stuff back into my bag and lay back on the couch. I knew it was getting close to dinnertime, considering we barely went anywhere today or did much, and school tends to take up most of time if I wanted good grades. My ears picked up footsteps coming down the stairs and my head turned to see the fruit loop in new clothes. He was wearing good set of men's slacks, a thick shirt, and a sweater.

"Uh, are you going somewhere or some-" The doorbell interrupted me.

Vlad smiled, "I'll be going out tonight with someone."

I got up and followed him to the door, "With who and why?" I was curious.

"Daniel," He turned his head over to me, "Why do you care?"

My eyes rolled, but I couldn't tell him yet. He doesn't remember. Until he does, then we could work the matter out. He opened the door with a smile. A man handed Vlad with a couple of dozen red roses. Vlad accepted them generously and smiled back at him. I could see the man with brown thick hair – almost like Dash's hairstyle – and brown eyes. He was almost exactly Vlad's height, but an inch taller than him. He wore the fine blue-collar shirt that had the sleeves down to his elbows. The pants were black slack, almost like Vlad, but more a comfortable wear. I could almost recognize a Russian and a Scottish look based on his genetic.

"Hello Vladimir, your date has arrived." He gave a very friendly smile towards Vlad.

Vlad blushed, "Ah, thank you for the roses. I will leave them in the vase." Vlad went off to his kitchen.

My arms crossed and this guy helped himself in. Inwardly, the growling was ready to launch at the enemy. There was something I didn't like what I was seeing and already disapproving without needing to request Vlad's permission on this matter. It was deadly silent and this man ought to be running for his life. He was smiling at me respectfully. Who does he think I am?

Vlad didn't waste his time taking care of his roses and the man offered his arm like a good gentleman he is. My eyes narrowed at the enemy and couldn't stand it when he does this! As soon as they walked out the door, I couldn't let this happen!

"Vlad! You get your ass back in here!" I growled.

Vlad turned his head with a puzzle look, "Daniel, what has gotten into you? I'm going on a date with this gentleman."

I pointed inside the house, "I don't care. He can't have you anyway since your ass is mine. Now get back in here before I have a half of my mind to drag you back in."

Vlad shuddered and apologetically to his supposed 'date'. He had withdrawal from the man and his date was shocked. Once Vlad was by my side, I held him closely together and glared at the man. The man had no idea what was happening.

"Find somebody else. Vlad is mine." I declared.

I slammed the door. I huffed and Vlad was looking at me confusingly about my behaviour so suddenly. My eyes met his, but my core could not stand the idea of allowing him to be doing that. Naturally, I picked him up like a bride he is to me and walked over to the living room as we were before, only he remained by my side.

Vlad knew better not to mess around with me because I'm powerful as him, but I know how to defeat him in either ways. He kept quiet until I was able to calm down a bit. I didn't need a complete memory of that night to know what had happened and he doesn't know any better than himself.

"We need to talk, Vlad." I could tell he's worried.

He nodded and waited for a minute. He was collecting his thoughts from the way I could tell.

"Do you remember anything from the dinner you had dragged me into?"

He nodded, "Yes, but what does this has to do with anything? We were both drunk and have no clue what had happened that night. For all I know, I might have had sex with some random male and I must have chosen to be bottom. We managed to get home one way or another."

At least he doesn't remember because it would save me a lot of trouble. My hand was soothing his back to calm him out of my instinct. I hate this role so much and I took a deep breath.

"Vlad, I remember that night…not all of it, but I have an idea what it had already happened." I admitted.

His sapphire eyes widened, "You do? Is the father involved?" He was so eager to know the truth.

It helped me to know he's willingly to know, especially I refused to let him go on some date with this man I never had seen before in my life! No mate of mine is going to be with someone else without _my _permission! Although, to blame something is my stupid status role in the ghost zone.

"Yes. Vlad, we were so drunk and I don't know what happened, but there were photographers taking pictures of us that night. I was…kissing you. We had sex there at their private room. I don't know much, but I do remember you wanted more of it that night and followed me home." I sighed, "I claimed you as mine."

Vlad's eyebrow went up, "Daniel, I don't understand how I could possibly be obeying you when you demand me back into the house and claim me in front of the date."

Wow…he wasn't into the fact I am the father of the baby. The more I tell him, he wants to know everything. At least he's the same Vlad I know and I refused to change that.

"Unfortunately, we are ghosts, Vlad. Ghosts have mates, but we're in a different situation. According to the ghost zone rules, if you take the ghost zone's king or queen down, you become the next King or Queen to the subject. King Pariah was the king and I'm supposed to become the King by the time I turn twenty-four. A king must have a mate to rule by and a mate must be submissive. No king is a submissive." I pointed out.

Vlad nodded slowly and grasps the idea around his head. It wasn't easy for me to handle, but I knew once I claim a ghost to be my mate, it's for life. There were things I hadn't known, but I knew my daughter was going to be the Princess in line. Everything was shocking for me because I'm telling Vlad right now and after I found out about our daughter's gender. To me, it is a miracle.

Vlad curled up closer to me and he wasn't pleased. I didn't understand what was wrong now. My fingers slipped through his hair to his head, massaging his head softly to comfort him, and his fingers curled around my shirt.

"Don't take her away from me, Daniel. I beg of you," He whispered, "I'll do anything to be with her." His sapphire eyes refused to look at me directly.

If my heart had been through a breakup, this was ten times worse than I could have had imagined in my life. To see how weak he is and now, I understood. His dream had showed that he was weak, that the father has controlled over him, and taking the baby away meant punishment. I hugged him closely to me and kissed the top of his head.

"Vlad, no, I won't. I want her to be around both of us. I promise, she will never be taken away from you." I told him, simple as possible, "Aren't you happy I'm the daddy?"

Vlad did not believe me for a second, but I let him sink in for a little while. It's odd…if I wasn't the king, I could be in his position. Ghosts have to decide to become a mate for the person. Both partners must be willing, but Vlad doesn't have a choice to decide I am worthy. Once a king claims you as a mate, there isn't a way out.

"You meant it," He asked.

"Yes, I meant it. Every word of it, Vlad." At least I'm willing to be the father of the kid, but I don't see much of love between us.

"What of my date?"

I frowned, "No. Absolutely no dates." I declared.

"Why not? I must find someone to love. It is obvious you're not in love with me."

I chose to be quiet and silently agreeing what he had said. I wasn't too sure how else to explain it otherwise. Vlad can't demand me to explain or obey him because he's a submissive. A submissive mate cannot control eighty-seven percent of their own lives unless they break free of their mate role to become a dominate.

"Vlad, I may be rich in the ghost zone, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep both of you happy. You're carrying my baby and with being drunk, I'm sorry that you end up caught into this business affair. Just…don't date anyone. The king part of inside of me forbids it and what happened there is the uncontrolled behaviour. The last returned memory showed me where I have claimed you as mine and no one else, but I was drunk as you were." I rambled on.

He accepted the answer and no longer clinging onto me. He sat up, but he couldn't get out of my arm grip around him. It'd be a while to get use to this and I wouldn't have demand Vlad to drop his date like that so suddenly. It happens and took over me.

Slowly, I was petting Vlad and I noticed something at the corner of my eyes. Something was waving by and saw a black tail. My eyes followed it and it was on Vlad's back. What the…? I couldn't comprehend how he has that –

"Daniel, wake up. You know I cannot carry anything heavy, despite of being a hybrid here." A hand shaking my arm.

I groaned and my eyes snapped opened. What the? It was all a dream? I rubbed my head and Vlad stopped shaking me.

"Stupid dream," I muttered, "It almost looked real."

He chuckled, "Would you like to talk about it, Daniel?"

"Something about the movie King and I." I figured there's no lie to that, I mean, it was really was mentioning about as my future role as a king and it is about me.

Vlad scoffed, "At least you are almost finish with your school for the summer."

"More than glad, excited because I need a vacation!" I huffed and sat up from the couch.

I looked over at the table that had all of my homework and groaned. I literally thought they were finished! That homework is such a nightmare.

"Well, it is getting late. I need to sleep since I have a meeting to attend tomorrow afternoon. Thankfully it is not in the early morning, sleep would have ruined it." Vlad complained.

Somehow, I never how sleep affects Vlad daily, but it's different to me. I was glad to have a place to stay until I'm done with college, but the idea that being with my daughter as much as possible gives me an opportunity. The dream nearly scared me and I don't think I'm ready to confess I'm the daddy to Vlad. Seriously, to explain my unruly behaviour like that.

Was it telling me something important that I have to make sure Vlad doesn't _ever _go on a date? Talk about ruin his life because of my king status. Then again, I forgot I have a test for the Royal course on Monday. I need to do the top grades or the Ghost Zone wouldn't be pleased. I picked up that course's book and Vlad's eyes glanced over.

"Why are you studying Royalty?"

I sighed, "I have to because of the fact I am the Ghost Zone's Prince. I am to be their Pseudo-royally Prince to become their Ghost Zone King of all Ghost Zone."

He hummed, "I see. How did you become their prince?"

I gave him my deadpanned look, "I defeated King Pariah and then, they called me their Prince since then. I didn't know until Frostbite told me when I was about to turn fifteen years old." I shrugged, "Unless someone can defeat me, which I doubt it, they can become Prince or Princess to the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, no one has at all and my status role remains the same."

"Ah, so, do they provide an arrange marriage for you?"

I laughed dryly, "No. I'm still working on that matter at the moment." I really don't want to tell him yet.

Vlad nodded and patted my shoulder, "Well, I better get to sleep. Sleep well, Daniel. I will see you in the morning." He walked to the stairs and headed to his room.

I knew it was ten o'clock and had to organize my notes and books. I had it ready to go for tomorrow and decided sleep will help me refreshing up to study again. There was too much stuff to study for and I was glad it was almost over. Yet, my mind is too preoccupied towards anything Vlad's pregnancy related.

* * *

**Will Danny tell Vlad the truth or never?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for the wait, I had a lot going on. Fear not! Everything is catching up now. I'm posting three chapters today!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Studying flew by and I took the test like fighting Box Ghost; an easy battle. So, Monday wasn't a worried for me to handle. I got to find out my grades by dinner time and I was so happy to pass it all with a hundred. Vlad ordered out because he was craving Italian pasta – something I couldn't even pronounce – and some high rich chocolate cake with raspberries on top. Damn, he was craving last night and he was glad to order them because it was perfect timing to celebrate my tests' scores.

Today, I wasn't too sure if Paranormal World class would let me back in because I stood up for my own kind. It wasn't easy to handle the class from the beginning, but when it came to ghost subject. It's the subject that I cannot stand being ignorant towards or let people be stupid about it. Ghosts are real, whether they're in denial or in danger, it's there for eternity.

Slowly, I walked right into classroom and my head down to avoid any idea what they may be doing.

A slow, but loud applaud was going off in this room and I was confused. My head picked up and saw everyone smiling at me. Even the professor here and she walked up to me as she smiled.

"Mr. Fenton, you were right about ghosts. I failed in that area, but that was no excuses to check into your hometown. After you had left, your classmate has done their research for the rest of the hours that day. They worked together and I saw so many progresses here." She gestured towards everyone, "They would like to hear more of your views and facts on ghosts since barely scientists could share what they give."

I was shocked. Speechless to expect any of this from_her_! Never have I in my life hear anyone to tell me I am right about ghosts or nearly close. I mean, I know I'm right about my studying, but with anything outside of the topic is impossible to get people to agree with me at all. Everyone smiled and waited to hear something. One of them raised their hand and I nodded to that person.

"Is Phantom a true hero or vile villain?" He asked.

I blinked, "According to what he told me, he only protects people. He was framed, mind-controlled, manipulated, and so much more of confusion towards his unusual behaviour. Like for example, a criminal knew how to control a ghost by using the red crystal ball that was passed down for generations. If you see dark red eyes, you will know they are controlled. If it was bright red like red roses, that's themselves. In a way, at my home, he's considered a hero more than a villain."

Another raised their hand, "You say ghosts have power, what they have exactly?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck, "They have varies of powers. However, all ghosts have the basic and they are flight, invisibility, intangibility, ecto energy, super hearing, super strength, super speed, and super smell."

They were whispering how much basic power these ghosts have and they don't have a single clue about them. They were so fascinated.

One raised her hand, "What's ecto energy?" Her head tilted.

Right, I forgot that barely anyone knows a thing! I was so surprised that my city home doesn't educate the country, but who could have shared information? It had amazed me how interested my classmate is.

"Ecto energy is what ghost is almost made of fourty percent. The sixty percentages is ectoplasm. Ectoplasm is a rare source of spiritual energy to be an intelligent being. In a way, ecto energy never runs out or burns out on them. It's based on their obsession," Oh, how much I wanted to show them right in my hand to give them an idea, "But there's different level of them. Green is basic, unstable, yet, powerful. The next level is red, a bit more stable, stronger than green, and easily to dissolve items with one hit, but depends on the ghosts' purposes. It doesn't kill or harm human, just objects. This color is a rare one, but black. Black tells you more about them. One, it is a sign they have been around for more than ten centuries. Two," My peace fingers are up, "They are extremely powerful. Three, they can use that into almost anything."

They murmured about this with such discovery. Some of them took notes, but they were so eager about the subject here. One raised their hand and I nodded directed to that classmate.

"Last time, you said the reason of ghosts' existence is their obsession? How does that exactly work?"

I chuckled, "It's complicated, but it's how it is according to Phantom has told me. When it comes to a ghost, you nearly let it become a part of you every single second of it. It's a deep connection on obsession. It's like us, we do what we do every day. However, let's say…being a hunter. A hunter would be obsess with all access to hunting weapon, varieties to hunt for the best, skills to be extremely useful to hunt, to measure how much time to hunt, and what to do when hunt is succeeded. A hunt where the mind is always at and goes for the thrill to their adventure. Location is never their limits. They do not ever give up, never minding the complication, and it keeps them going every single day. They use all methods that are available to them instantly and they view their hunted to be their personalized trophy. Their entire home is filled with their possessive hunted creature, no matter what it could be. You would immediately think they're sick and they see it normal." I explained, "For a ghost, it would be in their power to have that kind of a mind, mentality, emotionally, and physically in the best of power. They can neutralized their prey or come up with traps within their power."

They were shocked more than they had expected to learn. The professor didn't even know any of this before and she absorbed into this so much as others were.

"Do ghosts have a place of their own? You don't seem to make it sound like they have a place to haunt nor they do that, so where do they come from?" One of them spoke up for themselves.

I smiled, "They have a place, another world called the Ghost Zone. It's their home where their original source of main energy comes from."

One rose their hand, "So, how is their Ghost Zone runs? Is it like our country or something?"

I rubbed my chin, "Not really. It's like…the universe, but everything is floating. It's a very mysterious, hence the name Zone. The place is filled with billions of trillions of territories,sections abd sectors. I mean, nothing is really what you had to imagine. They run by following the balance. It's complicated, but they do have…well, used to have a king. Phantom took him down when he nearly ruled over again and no one likes the king." Everyone was excited to learn about this one because it was such a big change for everyone, "So, Phantom is the next in line for throne because the Ghost Zone's policy is when you defeat the king, you become the next king or queen."

Another student perked up their hand, "You told us the basic powers, are you saying that all ghosts have different powers for something else?"

I nodded, "Yes. Each ghost to their own obsession, their core is unique. Their core is sort of like a heart, only it represents who they are and their power. Phantom is a rare one and he has Cryokinesis core. That core is filled with ice, but it helps him to locate ghosts by sensing them. One of his allies has a Pyrokinesis core of fire. That ghost can sense anything fire related," Speaking of…why didn't Vlad sense that? Then again, he's a couple miles away, it'd make sense, "There's several kinds of core to beyond your imagination. A weaponry core,Sound core, Plantae core, Dormant Core, and Time core. Although, a Time Core is the top and most rare core to ever see. I've never seen him before in my life and only certain ghosts know where he is or keeps in touch with. Every core is unique to their own and how they are like in their personality wise. You can either get on one of their good or bad side without even knowing that. Some ghosts can manipulate you and some don't have the bright mind."

I hadn't talked so much like this before in my entire life! It's fun to talk about something; I know about ghosts more than anyone else is in the world without exposing my secret to the world. Everyone was absorbed into this today and much fascinated about anything else. I told them about some powers example and how some ghosts are like a big family when danger comes. I told them about the day where King Pariah exposed the ghosts into my home town and how ghosts reacted that time. How people were seeing the reality before their eyes. I never thought to live the day without fearing anyone to judge me for once. The professor was more curious as well as anyone could be. She encouraged me to talk about it for the entire class time and led this to allow me pass this class automatically.

It felt nice for a change. This made ghosts into an appreciation today and less ignorant for the world. I knew what I was planning.

"If you ever go to where ghosts usually are, don't panic because you're giving them a reaction they're looking for. If you see Phantom, stay out of the way and be prepared because he might end up damage some property, but not bad as it was seven years ago. However, ghosts aren't your entertainment." I explained, "Now, thanks to you guys, I'm going to write a book about them and explain about some ghosts I know."

Everyone was eager to get the book and I wasn't too sure if it's that big of a deal. At least, I got a start of my career and an idea. The woman came up to me and handed me something. I accepted it and read it as my eyes could almost popped out.

"M-my-my Master's degrees completion?" I gasped.

She nodded, "Yes. I had spoken to the rest of your professors here and we felt that you had done successfully well in your courses with top grades. We have seen and amazed to see beyond on the projects, essays, and beyond to what you have done. Your training here has met all the qualification that most people would need a year or two, but you handled everything so well. With heavily criticism you had received with English, you handled it well and others would have felt upset." She smiled, "We all wrote a recommended letter, each of us that had led to twenty-five of recommendation letters. We sent them to the President of our university and he permitted to graduate you early and complete degree you desired." She let me hold my degree and diploma all at once.

I stammered and hadn't expected this to happen so soon. If I had known using my sister's method would have led me to success, being a brave student, and hard worker, I would have done this long ago. Somehow, I wouldn't have realized that until after this class.

"Thank you…I…" I hugged her.

Everyone awed, but I couldn't help it. She hugged me back and it was so much appreciation to give her. If it wasn't for her horrible myths on ghosts and the rest she had taught, it'd be difficult to stomach ignorant ideas.

"Mr. Fenton, congratulations for graduating today. I wish you well for your future." She smiled, as I pulled apart from her.

I nodded and rushed out to thanks the rest of my professors. All these adults taught the best they could and I wanted to thank them the most. I spent all day to hug them, thank them, and told them that if they need me to represent for something or to use me an example for their class. They were happy to hear that the most and looked forward to see me next time, if there's a chance.

With such of a happy day, I was free. To live my life finally and I was looking forward to what I had planned. I found the bathroom at the school, altered to Phantom and flew over two hundred mile per hour to Vlad's house immediately. The wind whipped me to the direction with the extreme happiness inside of me. The happiness was ready to burst in so many ways, I don't know how else to express them.

I landed into his living room and hugged him immediately. He almost went intangible on me, but he knew it was me after glancing up to me. I hugged him in midair happily and he hugged me back anyway.

"Wh-what did I miss, Daniel?" He asked.

I grinned ear to ear, "I graduated today with my complete Master's degree. Vlad, I'm deciding to write a book and take on a chance." I told him.

His sapphire eyes widened, "You graduated? Why didn't you tell me? I would have come to your-"

My head shook, "I didn't even know either. All of my professors wrote recommendation letters and gave it to the president of the university. He stated that I am now a graduate student with a completed degree." I laughed happily as I could be.

Vlad smiled along and understood this was the best day, but he wasn't feeling so well because of the flight. I set us back down and I went back to Fenton. He shivered when he felt my core's rings. I don't think I could have celebrated this anytime sooner with anyone and I was sort of glad Vlad was here. Honestly, without Vlad, I'd be lost and confused with everything I had to deal with on my own. I still didn't understand what had happened that night that led us to the night where we had conceived our daughter. He doesn't remember…but he needed to know before autumn comes or Christmas around the corner.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up~**


	13. Chapter 13

Last night, Vlad took me out for dinner, desserts, shopping for the best clothes – apparently, he wanted to go out before he starts showing and get clothes of his own to be ready for – and brought me a car. I was shocked and Vlad said that he's going to provide driving lessons for me here. My parents gave me a choice to take driving lessons, but I never had any time for that. To think about it, I had all the time in the world right now and Vlad is rich.

He wanted to continue spoiling by giving me a room next to mine as an office. It had all the update technologies like laptop with backup memory that does it automatically for me, personalized wifi – meaning I can go anywhere in the world and not have to worry about the wifi, an automatic updated dictionary tablet, a printer, fax machine (easy to use), and one of those top phones he got me to have. He said it was unlimited anyway.

The office had two desks, two comfortable chairs, a small couch (enough to have two or three people on), and a rug in the middle of the room. He told me that battery can last up to a whole day – knowing it can be annoying that it doesn't last for more than two or three hours a day. To me, he really spoiled me rotten and somehow, it was harder for me to tell him. Vlad said he had to go to work, so I'd be seeing him before dinner hour. After he left, I knew I needed to do a few things before he comes back and my sister needed to know what was going on.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen and looked around, seeing there are plenty of food this time, and lots of option to cook as well. I pressed my sister's number in this new phone while I had promised him to use it for at least a month of try.

"Hello, who is this calling?" My sister answered.

I smiled, "Hey Jazz," I figured she'd know who I am.

"Danny? Since when you have a new number or a phone?"

I chuckled, "Vlad has gone overboard on spoiling me."

"Why is he spoiling you?" I can tell she really wishes to know.

I sat down on the counter, "Well, it's a lot to take in what happened for almost a week."

"What happened? Was there a ghost attack?"

I laughed, "No, but that would have been difficult as it is. No. Thursday was the start of everything and remember I had to take that Paranormal World course?"

"Oh, don't tell me you got kicked out?" I could almost imagine her biting her lips.

I snorted, "I thought so too. Let's say when she was starting to teach about ghost and all that crap, I couldn't stand it and ran my mouth to correct her. I told her what I knew and left the class without even bothering. I was furious when I left."

"Wow, Danny. I couldn't even imagine how you could have stand that class. When you know so much more than they do and how your mind is so conflicted between two lives you're running."

I frowned, "I don't run two lives."

"Oh, come on, Danny, you know you have to have a secret identity with Phantom."

My eyes rolled, "First of all, I'm still me. It's the GIW who makes it obvious to see, so I have to keep them from finding out anything personal." Which I ought to remember when I write the book, "I don't see how I run two lives. I'm still me!"

"You had to pretend you don't know everyone in your Phantom form. You had to make up things for Fenton side so no one would know. You're always yourself when you're with your team. Anyone else, you become someone else." She stated obviously to herself.

I sighed, "Can I continue off what else happened?"

"Right, I am curious how this leads you to a new phone." She muttered.

I shrugged, "Well, I was walking about to the apartment and it was on fire. Almost the whole building was on fire-"

"-What?! Danny, why didn't you call me soon as possible?"

My head shook for an overprotective sister, "I was too distracted. I helped the firefighters to rescue everyone out of that building, took down the fire, and I had to figure out where to go. Vlad was the second option because the first option was the hotel. Vlad took me in and gave me a place to stay. Jazz," My head shook, "I couldn't believe he got clothes for me and I knew he didn't like those kind of clothes, but he brought it anyway."

I knew she's smiling, "Awe, I told you that Vlad can be a man with a heart. It just only takes one person to love him back or someone to care for him."

When she said that, I thought about the dream on Saturday. It made me realize that I was destroying Vlad's chances with to date others. It had nerved me to no ends.

"Yeah, but it got more Jazz. I'm telling up until yesterday had a lot happening and honestly, I think you wouldn't believe me."

She hummed, "Does he know?"

"No…if he keeps spoiling me, it'll be hard for me to tell him." My head shook, "But, before I came to his place. I saw my suite and everything was destroyed. I stood in front of my door and my memory came to me. It was proving that I claimed Vlad as my mate." I covered my face, "I claimed him as a king. Then, two days later, I had a dream where I had felt threaten when Vlad went on a date and I told him he's mine. I told him everything and held him closely to me. He didn't react happy about me being the father of his baby girl."

"-wait, baby girl? Am I hearing this correctly?"

I smirked, "It's a baby girl we're having…I mean, he's having."

She laughed, "Admit it, Danny, you want that baby to be yours too. You know you're ready and accepting this, why such a hold off?"

I sighed, "I don't know…maybe I'm trying to find the right time to tell him."

"Don't wait too long, little brother. That baby is expecting both parents and if Vlad claims you as an uncle or something, then it will complicate things. You need to think of her first." She pointed out.

"Well, still have time and right now, I have my own things to deal with. Anyway, the dream me had told Vlad I'd do anything to keep them both happy and he admitted that I didn't love, so why I'd do this for him. I couldn't even understand this myself at all." I muttered about never drinking again, "Then, Monday came and I passed my Royalty test. Vlad decided to order some Italian pasta and chocolate cake because of his craving and to celebrate my achievement." She'd probably be hungry now, "As of yesterday, I figured to go to class as normal as possible and see if I got kicked out or not. Instead, everyone in that class clapped for me and the teacher was telling me that she was wrong and that I was right. She had me take over the class and everyone asked so much about ghosts. I made sure I kept it in another point of view. At the end, the teacher had given me a graduation diploma with my completed degree. I was so happy and shocked when all of my teachers wrote their own recommendation letters to the president of our university and he approved. I was so happy, Vlad took me out to eat, got me new set of clothes, and my own office in his house. He gave me the latest technologies. I told him that I have a starting idea for a book. So, I'm betting tonight he's going to spoil me some more."

I finally told her what she needed to know before anymore interruptions. Her gasped were something else to hear, but there were times she would only do that if something was a serious case.

"Danny! Stop holding the truth and you should know that a pregnant person who are single and don't know who the father is will be more than likely to be afraid of someone taking advantage of them. You are beginning to remember more and more of that day alone. He doesn't because he's pregnant. Say something so it can comfort him and he knows you too well. He knows how you are with kids." She pointed out.

I groaned, "But what if it's going to complicate things?"

"No 'what if's, it's only going to cause problems that doesn't even exist."

I muttered, "If you say so, but I'm just saying what if he does?"

"Then, you take one day at a time and handle it calmly and logically about everything." She pointed out, "I'm giving you one week to tell him. I will call you when the time is up."

I hated it when she's involved like this. If I don't do it and pretend she'd forget, oh, it's like she's taken control at her own hands and make sure it happens whether I like it or not. I rubbed my hair and thought back about the dream. I could have ruined his life without trying because the king of me would take over no matter what. There was no way I'd let that happen…Vlad deserved better than that.

"Jazz," I huffed, "He wants someone to fall in love with. In the dream, I didn't like it when he went out on a 'date' and I told him absolutely not to date because it's forbidden. He was hurt that he won't be able to do that." It was the truth.

"Danny, he's going to be spending most of his time for his little girl and dating isn't going to be on his mind anyway. To him, his daughter is going to be the first love he'll ever have." She explained, "Even I know that. Dad told me that when he first saw me as I was born, he was so happy more than anything else and that I'm his little girl and always will be to him. Dad is so happy that I'm the love he gets." She stated, "But with you, he loves you as well as he does with me. He loves the bond he gets and he's passing all the good father role down to you. A father will love their children whether they're in a relationship or not. The kids will come first above all." She sighed, "Stop scaring yourself. Vlad is financially stable, he's powerful as any ghosts you came across to, and he's capable to have emotions like everybody else."

I nodded and hadn't thought of that before in my life. When dad found out, he was shocked and used the same advice Jazz did. As they say, all fathers have the right to know of their child. She's trying to do this easier for my daughter's life and understand she's a born Halfa, not twenty-five percent halfa.

"Alright, alright. I see your point. You just want to come and see how big Vlad is getting," I chuckled.

"Is he now?"

My eyes rolled, "He's small at the moment, but the bump is coming in slowly. I think about a month or two he will be."

"I guess so. Danny," She sighed, "Just let him know you're the father. For the king, you can tell him when you're ready. Right now, my niece will want you to be there for her birth and everything else."

"I know. She's going to be spoiled rotten, but she will have the best education and both side of the world." I knew that much.

She had to be grinning, "I like that sound of it."

I snorted, "Yeah, but she will not be fighting ghosts until she's old enough."

"How about let that drop for now until she begins her interests into fighting ghosts?"

"Good point," If I had brought that up now, it would make it even sooner for her, "But don't tell mom or dad about the gender or my sudden graduation. I'll come home on Monday and maybe Vlad will come too."

She might be jumping from the sound of it, "Oh, my gosh! My baby brother is coming home early! Yay! Does that mean…oh, right. Your apartment is destroyed and it would make it easier for mom and dad not having to move your things and how long is Vlad going to be living over there?"

I hummed, "He said for a few years, but I think he's going to call in a few months' vacation before he starts to look like he's pregnant."

"He will need a month and a half off after he gives birth, considering-"

"-I know," I interrupted, "But, as halfa, he'll heal quickly and the birth canal will vanished within two or three days after being cleaned out. He won't need to take more than a half month extra."

She hummed, "Right, I forgot about that part. To think of our lives will be normal is impossible, isn't it?"

To think about it, I had that thinking moment of my normal life when dad came to visit me and how normal runs for me. There was no way I could stand the idea of being normal any longer than necessary. I love being a halfa more than anything in the world.

"Sorry, I think I mixed up your normal with mine." I grinned.

"Haha, very funny. You knew what I meant."

I hopped off the counter, "Uh huh. By the way," I went to the refrigerator for one of those soda cans, "How's Danni doing?"

"She's doing well. She recently had to put up with Skulker. Apparently, he managed to trap her down for almost ten minutes and she developed the same symptoms you had with your core. She sneezed and ended up with fire."

I frowned, "Jazz, I sneezed ice. How the heck does she have fire?"

"I don't know. Although, I don't even know how she kept her grades up. She practically spent so much of her free time to do homework and studying."

I shrugged, "She's a female clone, Jazz. If anything, she got the brain side of me. Vlad may have cloned me, but he wasn't exactly in the right angle on genetic. He might have triggered the intelligent that led to her to be serious on her studying."

"Maybe, but with the whole twin genetic factor, she should be exactly like you."

"Like I said, Vlad might have changed the DNA coding to intelligent level. I mean, boost it up so he could have a smart son originally." I pointed out.

"No, I meant, she looks different. A clone is much like a pair of twins. I know there are fraternal and identical twins, but the way she is absolutely nothing you have done at her age."

"Are you sure it's not because she's more mature than I was at the age?" I threw it out.

She groaned, showing me her way of frustration, "Danny, you matured faster because you held responsibility. You didn't have anyone to trust, not even Vlad. Danni remained immature until she's sixteen. I know she's seventeen now, but seriously, clone means a complete identical, regardless of gender."

Jazz wasn't planning to let this topic go on Danni. She needed to know for sure, but she studies way too much on her account. In a way, she wants to be sure before complication arise.

"I'll look into it. Although, she may know how to shift into a new look or form? I did deal with a ghost who can imitate people's look. He's able to do that and I think she could do that."

"Then explain the fire core she has. It's a complete opposite!"

She just wasn't giving up. Wow…Vlad would better be into this conversation tonight.

"Alright, alright! I'll talk to Vlad and get that back to you." I huffed, "But it's not called fire core. She might have the Kindle core. Vlad, I know for sure, has Pyrokinesis core because he's-"

"-Wait. Vlad has Pyrokinesis? How come I never see his power before?"

"That's because it lures into lightning and it can kill people with one touch. He rarely uses them."

"Oh," At least she's calming down, "I would have never realized that."

"Of course you wouldn't realize, no one does unless they studied closely to their enemies, friends, and all." I sighed, "Tell Danni to find someone to train her Kindle core."

"What core does she have, Daniel?" I heard a voice entering into the kitchen.

I glanced up, "Oh, hey Vlad. Hold on," My voice turned to my sister, "I'll talk to you later, Jazz."

"Oh, okay. Keep those two promises please!"

I groaned, "Just don't pressure me!"

"You better be!"

My eyes rolled and said my see you later to her. I hung up and put the phone away, seeing I needed to realize that entire conversation dragged on for three hours nearly.

"Danni has Kindle core," I told, but I wasn't expecting his blue eyes snapped open so huge.

"What?" He didn't believe me.

"Jazz told me that she sneezed fire and-"

"-oh, no, oh dear…" His head shook and rushed out of the kitchen to the hallway.

I followed him into the hallway, he took the closet from next to the staircase and went downstairs that way. I hadn't realized there's a way to his small – okay, half the size he had back in Wisconsin, there were similar equipment, but not as much he left behind. At least it is easier to walk over to and less of evil reminder. He was heading up to the main screen computer and typing something up.

I came up by his side, knowing he's pregnant right now, and have to watch out for him. His eyes were reading all over the places on the screen and several files appearing. It was difficult to keep up, but he was muttering something I couldn't even hear him. Then he was typing up so fast that had led the computer into summarizing result within a matter. His hand held up by his mouth and fingers tapping his lips. Something was going on and I wasn't too sure what it could be this time.

The screen popped up bright in red and green. In red, it had stated S.E.M.1 and in green had E.P.A.1. Which, neither of them had made sense and Vlad looked ill from the sight of this. On the bottom was stating in blue wording of D.P.0.5 and I had no clue other than DP had meant Danielle Phantom to his file.

"Daniel, there is something you might know of Danielle." Vlad was struggling to be calm as much as possible.

I looked at him and waited patiently as I could be. He turned his head directly at me with expressionless behaviour. This was a sign to be very important he must say.


	14. Chapter 14

If anyone is to understand Vlad, it'd be me. Vlad may hid his emotions very well or act well, but others don't see it as well as I do. His emotions had a purpose for everything. If he was expressionless, it meant he's serious about something.

"What is it, Vlad," I asked.

He took a deep breath, "She isn't your clone. She is Samantha Elizabeth Manson's clone, with ectoplasm as an alternative gene. Danielle was supposed to be your clone and to match your exact core. Once you told me about the kindle core, I was afraid that it was a mistake…I must have picked up Samantha's hair without realizing it. I should have assumed your friends go into your room often." His head shook, "I had thought something was a bit off."

Damn…he's in trouble. Sam doesn't like being cloned, let alone not knowing the truth.

"We need to get to Amity Park. Sam won't like it if we don't tell her anything immediately and Danni deserves to know as well, but hell, how the heck is she so much like me?" That nearly lost me.

Vlad shook his head, "It's the fact she has a tomboy genetic. She's more than likely to have everything in common of your interests. Doesn't Samantha have similar interests as yours? Despite of being gothic, she should have some interests as yours."

To think about it, he did have a point. Sam did hate Dash, so it was always irreverent result. The outer space was okay with her and she would know all of it because of my passion. The food, though…it was too different. Danni eats meat and Sam is an ultra-recycle vegetarian. Then again, Vlad was attempting to have a son, so he could have changed so much in the DNA coding to be similar and the way he wants his son to be.

"Well, how fast can we get to Amity Park?"

He hummed, "About two hours on my private jets. I take it you wish to leave with half an hour?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Sam won't like it if I don't rush us over there and she will kick your ass for this and scream your ears off too."

He huffed, "I better hope she doesn't attempt to kill me. She doesn't know my pregnancy and the baby's life will be at risk."

I sighed, "I know. That's why I'll be there with you."

"Why have you been caring so much, Daniel?" He looked at me directly into my eyes.

I shrugged and figured keeping my mouth shut will get me somewhere. Maybe on the plane I can talk to him about it and bring up the night of us being drunk. That could work without bring in complication for either of us…hopefully. There would be no way I'd miss my daughter's birth or anything else because she's my little girl too.

"I'm going to pack up, you just handle the private jet and a place for us to stay." I told him.

At least I didn't demand him because I'd hate to explain why he was so willing to do that right away without a second thought. I needed to be careful and watch out for him as I can. I went upstairs and found myself both of our rooms. I packed up all the important clothes like his suits, casual clothes, large clothes, sneakers, and packed my clothes in. Then, I grabbed his shampoos, soaps, towels, robes, slippers, and my stuff as well. Thankfully, he had a large set of suitcase or travelling with so much would be crazy.

Footsteps were getting closer to my room and I was gathering my laptop to put in. Vlad walked up to my side and he was holding his laptop. I took his' after packing in mine, but neither of us has said a word.

"Daniel…the plane will be in the backyard by ten minutes. The hotel is arranged with two rooms of our own with a suite together." He told me.

My shoulders nearly tensed up when he talked, but he wasn't saying anything much after that. I zipped the suitcase as I nodded and went to grab my sneakers to put on. Vlad was already to go and I grabbed the travel case with us. We headed downstairs, to the kitchen, and out the back door. We hung in the back of the house until the jet arrives. There wasn't much to say or cover on the certain topic for us yet. I rather have privacy then or I'd be doomed to the world finding out. I never liked citizens finding out much from me at all.

The jet arrived in exactly ten minutes and we rushed on. I didn't dare to let Vlad carry a thing. I was able to put the suitcase in a secured place of storage and locked it up. We sat down on the comfortable seat across – it was a small one, but reasonable to be sitting. We were face to face.

"We will be in Amity Park in two hours. Enjoy the flight and help yourself to the snacks and drinks." The pilot announced.

I nodded and waited for nearly ten minutes of flight. It was a deadly silence that was not welcome between us. Something was making me nervous and I couldn't understand why being honest affects me. My fingers were about to peel the seat's cover layer. My eyes were kept on the window to keep things off my mind, but it didn't work entirely.

"Daniel," I almost jolted, "May I ask of you something?"

I hummed, "What is it?"

"I have been thinking…since I trust you and you were the second person to know, aside from Skulker. I do not expect you to take the role and I know you're young and don't want to be dragged down. I understand and-"

"-Vlad?" He hummed, "There's something you need to know."

His eyebrow rose, "What is it?"

"What do you remember that night where we were both so drunk on?"

He blinked and sighed. He doesn't know or remember. If he was hiding or pretending, I would have spotted the obvious, so it proves he doesn't know a damn thing.

"Barely a thing. All I remember is I was supposed to tell you about my moving in that city due to my company's need of my assistance. Why? I doubt you could recall the night at all." He sighed.

I huffed, "Not the entire night. Unfortunately, the damn paparazzi caught pictures of us that night. We were so drunk…" I sighed, it wasn't easy to confess what I knew, "Trust me, I didn't know right away until I complete idea of that night. I didn't want to jump conclusion and it wasn't easy. I needed to be sure and surely, there's no more proof than what Thursday put me through." My head shook, "I-I mean, I wasn't going to hide it from you forever and I knew that."

Dammit…talk about tell him straight wasn't going to be easy. He was so puzzled at my words or where I was going with this. At least he's giving me a chance to talk.

"The picture caught us kissing." His head picked up, "We were into the kissing I guess and led…" I hadn't felt so brave talking about this since I'm afraid of his reaction, "…us into our daughter's conceiving that night." I finally admitted.

He blinked and sat there with shocking news. Now, he finally knows that I'm the father of his kid. He got up and stood in front of me. For me, I was prepared to be slapped in the face and-

He hugged me instead. He hugged me tightly and felt wet on my back. It took me a minute to accept what was happening and hugged him back. My hands patted his back and let him express in any way he wanted.

"Oh, Daniel. Why didn't you tell me anytime sooner? It was better than hearing it was some guy. Oh, thank goodness! I was afraid she would pick up genes I wouldn't be able to explain." He sat down.

I blinked and had wondered if this was a dream again. Was this real? This was hard to grasp this time and I wasn't too sure how else to handle this any differently. Everything had changed so much inside of me and I wouldn't believe it at all. Vlad was happy and he finally stopped hugging, but tears still dripping down his cheek. I stood up and wiped his tears.

"I guess I was afraid you'd think I'd take the kid away from you. But, after finding out that we're having a girl, I couldn't help it and want to be a part of her life more than anything." I sighed, "For us being drunk, what made us have sex is the big question I'd like to know."

Vlad sighed, "I don't know either, Daniel. We must have thought to have sex would make our night interesting or some bet we did."

I huffed, drily laughed, and shook my head. Vlad might have had the point, I mean, being drunk would have had us doing anything without being in control of ourselves.

"Maybe, but I won't regret drinking. I want to be a part of her life…if you'd let me."

He smiled, "Of course. I was going to ask you if you could be her father, but you_are_her father. So, it's pointless to ask since you are and I'm rather glad it is your kid too, Daniel. I mean, considering neither of us had a choice in the matter because of our ill matter, but we are facing the consequences now."

I nodded, "I know…I was scared and hoping it wasn't mine, but I felt jealous almost. I was about to get pregnant, but I had no way to financially support at all."

He grinned, "Would you like to carry?"

I smirked at him, "How about wait until after this girl is born?"

He leaned in closely and softly brushing my shirt's collar a bit. I felt a bit invaded and backed up, but couldn't move any further because the seat behind me.

"Uh, Vlad," I gulped, "What are you doing?"

"You said you felt jealous and almost getting yourself pregnant, why not now?" He was trying to get me into this!

I chuckled nervously, "Erm, Vlad, I rather be drunk so I don't remember any of this…" I muttered that I rather not see us doing this or it'd be my nightmare for the rest of my life.

He groaned, "Please? I've been so horny ever since I've been pregnant and need some form of sexual release."

"Seriously! I don't even remember the first one and I'm the one who got you knocked up!" I huffed, "Come on, how I am going to support the kid myself?"

"Live with me and I'll provide everything. Besides, we'll need each other to raise the children." He smiled, trying to do it soon enough.

I gulped and he kept coming closer to me. I nearly collapsed in my seat and my hands gripped on the seat's arms to hold myself up. He's being so…seductive and his hand on my cheek, slipping down gently, and my eyes sealed shut.

"Vlad…I…Erm, give me some time to think. Right now, I doubt Sam would want to smell sex and ward her off in the wrong direction." I told him quickly.

He groaned miserably, "That will take over two hours to wait!" His arms crossed, demanding that I'd give him sexual attention.

I mentally shuddered with the idea of doing anything like it! I rather glad he's going to wait and let me decide first, I mean, we have a daughter to deal with first anyway! He'll do whatever it takes and I forgot that pregnant women tend to be more arouse for sexual activities. The problem was the fact I wasn't so willing because I'm not drinking or drunk.

Finally! He sat down, but totally grumpy about it. Damn! What am I going to do? It'd be hard to get use to the fact that my sexual performances will be with a man. Sure, I don't mind if other gay do it because they're together and I'm used to that. It's me! That is bothers the most. How could I stomach such idea without puking_my_guts out?

He's more than willing to give me everything to make it his way. Right now, I had too much to deal on my hand and Danni situation needed to be worked out first. Oh, I knew mom would learn as much as dad about Danni's existence eventually. There was going to be so much mess, even for Sam to handle. There's no bailing out the clone deal, but nothing is going to be changed. It's just acknowledging the fact what's new and probably attempt to kill Vlad somehow one way or another.

What's worse is…a king's submissive mates are supposed to be seducing their dominate mate anyway! Damn, if my kids have an archenemy like I do, the first thing they will learn is don't drink or end up pregnant either ways. There had to be a way, but what am I supposed to do?

Somehow, this is my mess anyway and being on my guard with Vlad is all I can do right now or I'll be the one having worse problem. No matter how I can redirect the situation, it would bite me in the ass and nothing could be altered or be helped. All there will be is causing me stress and stress takes a toll on me. Would it mattered if I let my pride died and do it to keep him happy? If I do, will he understand his role as my mate? Despite of the fact I have no feelings for him? He should know that there's no sparks between us, but…somehow, I wondered what the spark was that night.

* * *

**I hope 3 chapters of making it up is worth the wait. All work is done by my beta! Give an applaud to Dragonian Master! She's doing such a fantastic job!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, let's get this story on the road! I hope waiting for this next chapter hasn't been too long this time, :) **

**Beta'ed by Dragionain Master and still doing fantastic job on all the chapters! **

**Warning: Slight graphic/nudity**

**That's it. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The flight back to Amity Park had made me realized we should have taken the portal through the ghost zone! We could have been home sooner! Ugh, I wouldn't have told him so suddenly, but there's no rewinding for this. Vlad is so happy that I'm the father and I'm just glad to be a part of my daughter's life. That part isn't the worse, yet, the next truth won't be pretty to discuss next time.

We were walking down the street to Sam's house – she moved next door from her parents, but her grandmother lives with her. Although, her grandmother is usually bowling at the evening hours.

Somehow, I wondered how to tell Vlad about his mate roll as submissive and my role as a king in the ghost zone. There's no easy way, but he needed to know for sure. I knew I had two years to say something, but a year limit is the best way or-

"-and I am afraid that does not work." His voice spoke up for my attention.

My head turned and realized time was frozen. Clockwork is here? He floated down, remaining in his adult form without altering ages right now.

"What does not work?"

He sighed, "As you can see, I have to show the King of All Ghost Zone to mark their mate. Regardless of the situation, you need to do it for Vladimir to know. I will show you a few demonstrations until you have an idea what you will do for your mate." He explained.

I frowned…mark their mate? None of this made sense to me at all! What I'll do to my mate? This doesn't sound promising and I can't stop Clockwork from doing that. He moved his staff to transport us over in time and I saw King Pariah. I knew there was no way he's released, so it had to be showing the past. We were seen…I think.

"The blend Medallion will shift you time to time to experience what the Kings' mates went through, so you will be in their position, their mind, sight, and power. I have had all kings to go through this and I cannot pull you out for the exception. The Observants will not favour for you and feels that you must oblige by their law, whether you are human or not. I will see you in time." Clockwork told me so quickly.

I stammered, didn't understand what was happening here! He vanished before I could say something! Dammit! What the heck is Blend Medallion for?! I felt myself cold…shivering to no less. I hadn't felt that since my core began overwhelming. Why was that happening? I haven't felt temperature in such a long time. King Pariah walked up to me and shadowed over me.

"You will not place clothes on you until I command you. You will sit next to my leg while I handle business. You will not speak or you shall be punish." His voice demanded me, it locked every obeying action inside of me.

He did not express the pleasure of submissive role. I noted that my skin was green, but completely naked when my head bowed down to show loyalty in 'our' mating. He pulled the long braided hair and dragged me to his office. Everyone stared at me and barely anyone dared to come close to me. Their eyes were signalling me that I was not to be claim or taken as their mate.

My head turned and all of a sudden, I was in a new room. My head picked up and felt the squeezing pressure. It wasn't the same timeline I was in originally. This 'queen' I can sense she's the dominate here. Her hand was inside of me, spread out my member like pizza dough stretch, and her other hand held a strange ring. She phased this through inside of the member, causing fire burn sensation, and twisting the pain in me.

"Shush, I'm only doing this so I don't get pregnant and to mark you at the same time. Breath, my darling mate." Her voice was almost angelic sounding.

I did what she wanted me to do and how she had me laid out on the bed. The tears were trickling down on me, mentally begging her to stop, and I knew…that I'd do anything as her mate.

She smiled down at me, ensuring that it was only one time, and flew out of the room with me on the bed in pain. The pain dragged so violently against me where I couldn't stand it. There was no easy reach down there, but it was signal of forbidden to take on. How time could stretched too long for me to bare. Where I seek my mate to ease things.

The room spun so fast, ten times faster than a tornado, and I wasn't in pain anymore from below. Now, I understood the purpose of the Blend Medallion's work and how I kept skipping time to time, but a temporarily step in of all submissive roles. I went through several experiences to see all the views on marking. There was one I had found so strange where the dominate had leashed the submissive's member with a tight ring. Another was where they were hung upside down during the ceremonial ball to celebrate their engagement. However, I hadn't thought public was necessary, yet, it proved to be quiet effective for dominate mates mainly.

The others were a great stomach put off and couldn't even imagined how they survived, but only dark mind could work like that. I knew what Clockwork had pointed out and felt the last one was bloody enough.

I gasped and realized I was back to myself! Yes!

"I apologize for the last one. That was taken in the beginning after the fourth king ruled over." He explained.

I huffed, "Cruel, but they were showing their way of marking. Do I really need to mark Vlad?"

The Master of Time nodded, "I am afraid so." He lifted the medallion off me, "However, I will say that it doesn't scarred them for life. It only informs people to lay off their submissive. Keep in mind, a king or a queen can have many mates they want because of their desire to offspring as much as they want. Be wary of your action." He pointed out.

I blinked at him, realizing he brought me back to the original timeline, but nothing has changed. It was frozen still and Clockwork wasn't leaving yet.

"I don't get it…is it the fact it will affect my daughter's life or she influences us or something?" I scratched my head.

Why did I ask him that? I should know better by now! He rarely gives me his insight of the future or some sort of hints. He has jobs to deal with.

"Everything is falling into places as they should be…don't bother tempting my time, young Phantom." He warned me.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah…I'll see you when I visit."

He smirked, "Oh, do not worry. However, after Sam's visit and out of the house, you will be in your castle with him. Handle it as the best you can, but you must be prepared to mark him as best you think for him." He added that on.

Before I could have a chance to say, he was gone and I knew I had to returned to walking before Vlad notices anything. Damn…I hate this trap! Vlad barely understand my role and only the kings and queens are subject to know this. The time was restored to move again and I was walking by Vlad's side – pretending I hadn't known a thing had happened. We stepped up to Sam's door and I rang the doorbell.

It didn't take too long when Sam opened the door with a smile. She was really happy to see me, but not so much with Vlad. I doubted Jazz has informed her much of anything going on and probably figuring out that we'd tell everyone on our own term. I was also hoping dad hasn't said a word either.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" She was on her guard because of my mate…which she doesn't know.

I smiled back, "Hey Sam, something we all need to talk about? Mind if we come in?"

"Just you…I'm not letting the likes of him in." She was serious, but she held her chin up.

As much as I hate to admit, Sam has trust issue with Vlad because he caused so much trouble with her planning on a local farm to grow healthy foods. Yet, she can't be doing that anymore because I glared at her harshly because she couldn't let her past judgment go.

"No. He's coming in because this is damn important. I will not leave him outside where he can get hurt!" I hissed.

At least I can be protective without needing to involve my royally side. There wasn't any need for that right now and Sam might know little of it considering she's the reason I studied into my Ghost Zone business. Her dark violet eyes noted how serious I was and she gestured us in anyway, with or without our permission. Vlad went in first because I knew Sam would have slammed the door in his face. I came in the following behind the man.

"So, living room or the kitchen?" She sarcastically asked.

I groaned, "Sam, this is serious and you need to get over what he did four years ago! Right now, we need privacy and I don't know where your grandmother is doing right now. I'd rather very much not have to explain." I huffed.

Sam sighed and led the way to her living room. If we had turned right, it would have been the kitchen. Thankfully, she was willing to listen to me first. Vlad sat down on the couch across from Sam and I stood in between them, in case there's an attack or something.

"What? What had to be so damn important for_him_to be here?" She pretended that he didn't exist.

Somehow, this will change, "Vlad, would you like to tell her?" I gestured to her.

He sighed, but he knew he was in a load of trouble with her anyway. I believe the third strike might cause chaotic and Sam can be a bitch. Is she always like this? Not really, she can be fun to hang out when she isn't like this and she got a stubborn passion for the things she loves. It took her two years to accept what other people eat and all she can do is encourage healthy food in diet. She's still a vegetarian and takes pride in what she does. At least food is more decent today to eat, if it had been seven or eight years ago…blah! Those vegetarian food were disgusting and now, it really has the close flavor and a healthier version too. She almost attempted on changing the menu. Tucker went out his way to make a truce by stating to split the menu in half where hamburgers and hotdogs can still be available and she can have whatever vegetarian food she wants on the menu. It worked out better for them and they stopped fighting that much since.

Tucker didn't like the idea of Lunch Lady returning and it wouldn't be a pretty sight to see her all over again. I mean, I can handle her now, but back then, she's too strong for a low-level ghost to handle. I was glad there are no more problems because Box Ghost fell in love with her five to six years ago.

Vlad, who is making the words to come out difficultly, was nervous to confess his wrongly doing.

"I supposed I gathered a wrong piece of hair and did not realize that I have developed a clone. It turns out to be your DNA after doing the test result with the clone and I apologize for not double-checking which hair. It was originally supposed to be Daniel's. Danielle is your clone." He confessed rather simple as possible.

Sam stared at Vlad and blinked. I was ready to fly over to her quickly and hold her down on the couch. Instead, it made me uneasy about this and Vlad gulped down to accept what he had to hear. He knew I already dealt the situation when it happened, so there wasn't a choice.

A burst of laughter has startled us and she was wiping tears away to calm down. Vlad and I exchanged glances and wondered if she had gone insane or didn't believe us at all. She wheezed down her laughter and shook her head.

"I already knew that by the time she turned thirteen. As teenager, I spent time to recognize my face feature for at least five minutes in the mirror. I figured I'd be there when I'm needed. Is that so important to tell me about?" She snorted, "Her personality matched exactly like me, only she isn't gothic. I would have grown up to be a tomboy, but my parents had left me no choice to go rebel." She shrugged.

I blinked and now, I understood her bonding time with Danni so much. With everything that had happened for so long, normal never had time to fit into my agenda at all. Sam must have accepted it long ago and figured it didn't matter as long Danni has a home.

"You knew and didn't bother to ask me or demand why she looks so much of you?" Vlad spoke up to her.

Her head shook, "Why bothered? But the big question is…why is Danny suddenly protective of you?" Her eyes looked over to me, "Well, Danny?"

Damn…I hugged myself and looked away, considering I hadn't had the time to think of this first. Vlad chuckled lightly because of my reaction to her question. She jerked her head at him, puzzled the way we are right now, and waiting to get some answers already.

"I believe it is because I am pregnant and he's the father." He admittedly told her.

I peeked at her and she was reddening by the looks of it. She stammered and almost fell back, but thankfully, she was sitting down when he told her.

"But we were drunk that night, so we had no idea up until now." I muttered on the fact there was no way I'd let her think I've been gay, but she knows more than enough of my king status.

Her brow rise, "And all you both know is that both of you are the parents to this new baby coming in?" Thankfully, she knew the right question!

"Precisely, although…Daniel won't let me get him pregnant." He whined.

I literally went invisible when he said that! Dammit, Vlad! Does he really have to humiliate me? Of course, my best girl laughed at me! I glared at her, knowing she can't see me, and this was not expected.

"I guess Danny doesn't realize that when you're drunk, your emotions and mind comes out for real. There's no way Danny can be straight anymore after that night." She hummed, "So, how far long are you, Vlad?"

"Exactly three months and six days." He proudly admitted.

She smiled and shocked, "If I calculated, wasn't that the day before we visited you, Danny?" Her head shifted at him.

Vlad shrugged and I was so embarrassed by the thought of her knowing the exact time! Ugh, way to go! Why couldn't Danni have my core? Why!? I muttered out a yes. Must she do so well with math in her head? Both her and Tucker were great in math, for me, I failed it unless I have help.

She smirked, knowing she was right, and I had to turn visible. Being invisible takes a lot out on my energy and Sam knew that too well.

"I never thought I live the day to see you're gay."

I glared, "I am not! We were both drunk and we don't know why we did that!"

Her head shook at me for doubting, "Come on, barely any girls strike your interests."

I frowned, "Paulina used to be my crush."

She laughed drily, "Uh, no. You didn't even crush on her until she flirted with_you_." Her eyes rolled dramatically.

She had a point, but no one has strike my interests now, though. There's a lot of beautiful girls and their beauty didn't strike me out much.

"How about we drop the subject and deal with Danni here?" I tried to get to that point.

She sighed, "Well, she would have to be considered to be my sister, seeing that we are related. However, since your parents took her in and believes she is your long-lost cousin twice removed, we can claim that-"

My head shook, "Don't bother. Mom is going to find out anyway that I'm a halfa since dad knows already. I think Danni living with you is better off for her."

Sam nodded, "Sounds good and she can take my last name if she wants or take the creator's name." Her thumb pointed at the pregnant man here.

Vlad scowled, "She hates me for what I have done to her. She can take your name."

I had to agree with Vlad, but we're working on this matter. Right now, in the back of my mind, I had to figure out how to 'mark' my mate. All had seems so cruel, but I knew the last one I went through was the very, very, very last resort! That and he's human, so it might increase risk. If I made him naked in public, he'd probably wouldn't forgive me or trust me so easily. There were some bedroom options…even the queen did scared me when she inserted a ring inside a man's member! Ugh, to avoid pregnancy and chipping in her signature of her mate. That was not humane enough as it is.

Dark Pariah was right down controlling and I never fought out what happened to his submissive mate, though. Then again, he might have had been obliterated or buried with the king. Plus, there were some pregnant ones and late marking I guess. There weren't harms on submissive mates on these…activities. I saw one that sort have given me an idea. I'm hoping Vlad will let me have it easier.

"So, have either of you find out the baby's gender yet," Sam eagerly asked.

Vlad grinned, "It's a girl."

I nodded, "You should have seen him so happy to find out it's a girl that night."

Sam smirked, "Wow, how come I wasn't invited to the sonogram on Vlad? I would have been enlightened to see him happy."

I shrugged, "I guess I was taking my mind off on the rough day I had."

Her head tilted, "What happened?"

Oh, right. Only Jazz and Vlad knows what happened on Thursday. I chuckled and she knew it would be a lot to take in. I had to sit down on the same couch Vlad was sitting down.

"Thursday, I didn't have much appreciation for a particular class because of the subject of ghosts they had. I spoke my mind and left the class. I ended up walking to my apartment and found the place on fire. I had to rescue everyone, took the fire out, and Vlad gave me a place to stay at his house there." I shrugged, "It was not an easy day, but I'm glad the worse is over. I went back to school on Monday, passed the Royalty test. Tuesday, I was sure to be kicked out for my burst out behaviour, but instead, I educated my class on ghosts. Every single of my professors felt that everything I have done met more than on their requirement and handled so well, they all wrote letter of recommendations to the president of the university and he gave me a completed degree and an early graduation." I sheepishly smiled.

She gasped, "Oh, my. You graduated yesterday!? Why didn't you call?"

Vlad chuckled, "That was rather my fault. I took him out for quite of a celebration."

My eyes rolled, "You took me out for more than a celebration. You overly spoiled me and still are."

She snickered, "Danny, this is Vlad you're talking about. He's a billionaire and everyone knows he loves to spend."

Somehow or others, I miss out important details I ought to know. Unfortunately, being a halfa took a lot out of my quality lifetime. She knew that too well, but she loves to tease. Tucker always ahead of her, but she enjoys being ahead of me sometimes. I think it's her method of torturing me.

Right now, I have no intention to leave this house until later tonight. Maybe Clockwork won't mind how sleepy I'll get and do it tomorrow. Then again, he'll push it until I do it. He has to be watching me every time.

"I'm just glad to be done with college and no longer have to go back there!" I huffed, "I hated Paranormal world class! It's filled with so many stereotypes!"

She laughed, "I know. At least we knew before anyone in high school could determine anything from the ghost zone. By the way, does the royal palace know you've passed your class and graduated?"

My head shook, "No, ugh, don't even remind me."

Her eyes narrowed at me, "Sorry, but I have to. If you don't run the ghost zone, the ghosts will run their lives in fear with Pariah. You know they flee from him. That and it's not that far long until you're twenty-four years old, they will want both standard royal and marriage or bond ready to go."

"I still have over three-hundred-sixty-five days to be ready. For the marriage, shut up. Can't I live my normal right now?"

"Let's face it, Danny, it's been long gone for normal." Sam leaned back in her seat.

Sam wants Vlad to know the whole mating thing for King and Queen must put up with.

"Can it, Sam." I shook my head, "Besides, I've got enough on my hand."

Vlad looked over at her, "What is so important about marriage or bond in the Ghost Zone?"

Sam shrugged, "Sorry, but Danny won't let me tell you. So, how long did it take you guys to get here? I doubt ghost flying is the way because that would have made pregnant ghost sicker than a dog."

Sometimes, Sam helps me out tremendously and I'm glad she does. Vlad agreed with her and I feel like nothing was ever going to end.

"We took my private jet here. It took us two hours to arrive." He pointed out.

"That and we're staying here for a little while." I added on, "Since we're here, might as well get my mom involved the Phantom team secret."

"Right. You know, your mom is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you got Vlad pregnant." She snickered, "But right now, with a long flight, I believe both of you are hungry and thirsty from a long flight. Danny, can you help me out?"

"Daniel, you know what I'm in the mood for." Vlad pointed out.

Damn, I'm the father that has to put up with a pregnant man! If only the world knew what I had been through, they'd be wondering of my emotional and mental stability. I know Jazz would be thinking the same thing, but she had helped me out so much in my life. I sighed and Sam led the way to her kitchen, leaving Vlad in the living room, and her elbow jabbed me in the arm. To me, it's a pinch, so it doesn't bother me.

"Are you stupid," She whispered to question me.

I groan quietly, "About what?" Figuring I can tease her while I can.

She was threatening me with her glares, "I can't believe he doesn't even know about Royalty's mates! Don't you know you have to make your own marking on him to be known? What are you going to do? Make him unconscious to mark him?" She scoffed.

Whenever Sam is bitter, questions are being thrown out the window until she made her points or get things going, as they should be. That's why I could count on her on the team to form a plan. She's the second person in charge. At least Tucker should be glad to be third person in charge because of his ability to handle all sorts of technologies like a piece of cake.

We're finally in the kitchen and she opened her refrigerator for me to see what she has stored – for a rich life that is. I grabbed an orange juice and soda can out of the fridge.

I kept my voice low, "Lucky for you, Clockwork had said that I have to mark him and I've already got some ideas, more…less frightening and all. He will know all of this after we are out of the house. Clockwork is sending us there immediately anyway."

"Why don't you tell him now?" Sam snatched herself bottle of water.

I sighed, "I finally told him today that I'm the dad. Do you realize it took me nearly four weeks to tell him?" I set the drinks on the counter.

"Wow…four weeks? What hold you off?"

I looked into her cupboards, "I wasn't too sure if it was really my kid. I wanted to be so sure or wait until she's born to see the genetic connection." My head shook, "Until I got the last piece of the memory, where I claimed him as mine…that confirmed it. It took me another four days to tell him finally." I pulled out chocolate kisses.

"Ah, so you haven't been in the entire Phantom business for few years have had left you slow in your usual action." Sam teased, "But, that's no excuses!" Her dark purple eyes spotted the bag of kisses, "Vlad's craving?"

I nodded, "Yeah…anything chocolate and orange juice." I muttered, "I haven't stopped training. It's just nothing much to practice on when the training lab is back at home." I sighed, "Moreover, I kept myself on toe with anyone around me."

Sam understood, but it was a bit too late. Everything was already happening and there's no chances of turning back. Clockwork seems to be fine when I am with Vlad, not even hinting the future's danger, and it sort of relieved me a bit. Could it be without anyone dying, everyone would be safe for life? I knew I'll visit him, but right now, I had my own priorities to deal with on my hands.

* * *

**Next chapter will be happening on next Saturday~**

**A penny for thoughts, please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**As I apologized for the waiting, school, working out, work, and studying slowed down my writing time. However, this is posted up today!**

**Beta'ed by Dragonian Master and doing such a fantastic job helping me out here and everything! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Next time…I am never leaving Vlad alone because he's coming up more ideas. Sam was laughing as soon as we came back into the room with drinks and snacks. I was handing Vlad his orange juice and chocolate kisses.

"I'll pay off all your loans, if you at least carry one child for me." Vlad insisted, figuring there wasn't any need to hide.

I swore, I've gone paler when he said that, and he really hasn't given up on the idea at all! What's with having another child? Shouldn't he focus on the first child? I stuttered and having no way to respond to him like that.

"Vlad!" I snapped, "Drop it!" Hopefully, he will.

He frowned, "No. I want another child added in and getting you pregnant is perfect idea to go about."

Dammit! He was making me redder than I have in my entire life! Sam snickered, struggling to hold it together herself, and trying to deal with Vlad's unusual behavior. He's so damn lucky he's pregnant! Maybe the marking him would show him where his place is and he will learn I will not stand it.

"Sam, we're leaving. I've got something important to do, so we'll see you in a couple of days at my parents' house." I told her.

Before she could reply, I stormed out of her living room and Vlad was already following me like a lost puppy. He will definitely regret crossing me at all! We were about to exit the house and Vlad tried to stop me, but I refused.

"Daniel, I don't understand what is wrong. I mean, don't you want to have a family anyway? Is it that you feel not ready?" He kept trying to find out…which he would learn very much soon.

No matter how strong he tried to hold me in place, we still needed to leave the house in order to do the marking. He pleaded me to explain my reasons, but I wasn't going to keep this up for too long. By the time we both gotten to the bottom to the house's stair steps, we were automatically walking into my castle. Vlad lessened the grip on me and noticed his surroundings.

"Whe-where are we?" He insisted to know.

His hand slowly dropped, but I caught one of them, "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." It pained me to say it, but my ghost side approved.

His head tilted, fearing what I could be up to, and how unmoved he was by all this. My other hand grabbed his other hand and lured him to the large bed – which I recognized as mine. I knew where my castle located and it's about two and a half mile away from the King Pariah's castle. Right now, the personalized king inside of me was ready to take over.

"Lie down on the bed now," I demanded.

Vlad had no choice and did this willingly. He couldn't fight this submissive side of himself and went onto the bed to lie on his back. I still held his hands, but above his head. My core reached out and formed and used Cryokinesis to put ice around his wrists to the bed's headboard. I could easily feel his eyes on me, petrified of my next action would be coming soon, and it was only for the best. In a way, I needed to comfort him because fear will not work.

"D-d-daniel, I-I apologize. I will never ask more than this child." His body was shaky about everything.

My core finishes this job and my hand soothed his chest, "Oh Vlad," I cooed his name, "Nothing bad will happen. I promise." Comforting words should work.

His sapphire eyes greeted mine, but with fear still, "What's going on? I-I do not understand."

"As you understand, that I am the king of the Ghost Zone, you should know that once a king claims a ghost…they automatically become their submissive mate, without a choice. I received my memory of the end of the night and admitted that you are mine." I sighed, "There is no way out of this for either of us."

Vlad was slowly grasping what I was telling him anyway. He understood, but to believe me is another thing. I needed to prove to him otherwise.

"But…why am I forced to be on the bed and tied up like this?" Vlad wondered carefully, he knew I had patient problem, but not anymore.

I nodded, "Submissive mates need to be marked. It's more of a symbolic reminder that you do not belong to anyone else, but me. It last up to twenty-four hours total and…to make it up for you," I sighed…regretting this later, "I-I will let you knock me up, but here only."

It seems that pregnant man wanted to move away, but he cannot. I'd rather be in his position to spare the suffering, yet, nothing could have been different.

"What kind of marking is this? What do you have to do?" I was afraid of those questions.

I gulped, "Considered yourself lucky, the previous kings and queens were much, much, much worse. I believe this marking will be the best option for you."

"Previous…" His voice questioned, faded slightly.

I nodded, "Some were naked exposed to the public, some were forced to wear rings, others were pressed mark on their chest and back deeply, and the rest were too much to stomach. To compare their marking versus mine, you'll feel much luckier." I sighed, "Are you ready? It won't harm our daughter, I promise you that."

Vlad shield in silent and he knew he couldn't have a say in this. My hand soothed his face to show I care for the best I could. My eyes closed and prepared to do this well. My hand went intangible and drew out his…long member. My eyes opened and couldn't believe he was almost ten inches long. Vlad whimpered, almost begging to do anything to get out of this, and I knew this too well from the Blend Medallion experienced. I can nearly feel his emotion so lively inside of me and so connected to him. All those times, now I understood where emotions had come from.

"Remember this Vlad, you no longer belong to anyone else…even if we're not in love with each other, I promise to make sure you're happy." I whispered to him.

The ice was at the tip of my fingers, swirling around his member, and causing him to shiver and gasp. His teeth gritted to bear the extreme coldness, but it didn't hurt him at all.

"P-pl-pl-please." His body could not restrain the negative temperature, "I-I wil-will do an-anything."

It hurts to see him so weak. No one has seen this side of him before and only I will. Once his member was completely coated in the crystalized ice, impossible to destroy unless I destroy them or another person with the same core has. He always feared to be trap in these, but he will never admit that. That's why I have had always got him out of that each time I imprisoned him in the past.

"You will be fine, Vlad." I sat down by his side and decided to sooth his chest.

Oddly, he eased down a bit when I'm gentle with him. Vlad is far beyond than what people had expected him, but I knew better than that. For almost eight years, everything has changed us entirely. His eyes reached out to me easily and couldn't stand the way he has to put up with.

"Then end it now, for me, please?" He begged me.

I sighed and shook my head, "No."

"I don't want to end up single for the rest of my life…end it." He wouldn't give up.

It burned me completely to hear his words like that. I kept quiet, but it wasn't easy to handle right now. Vlad tried to do whatever it takes to get out of this and it was going to be a long twenty-four hour process here. He does not understand it yet…and he will soon. He has to.

For so long, he still begged endlessly. Plead, bribe, and so much more couldn't end. He knew out of instinct, he could not threaten me because of his role of a submissive mate, and that would have led him to be punished. I don't like doing that to him, but he knew this marking would take a long time. To me, it was the easiest I can handle for him to deal with and nothing can be worse than this.

At least, he fell asleep when he gave up on asking. He was sleeping because his body wore down to the point he needed to sleep anyway. I don't know how he managed to stay up for another five hours. I haven't dared to move from sitting and all I could do is watch, listen, and keep quiet as long as I could.

In a way, I've ruined his life without trying. One thing for sure, he's a deep sleeper and I needed Sam to talk to. My hand formed a dome around Vlad to secure silent for him to sleep in. He wouldn't be able to hear a thing unless it was my wailer. My phone is pulled out (thankfully, the Ghost Zone to allow me make phone call) and called her phone without wasting my time.

"Hey Sam-"

"-I'm outside of your bedroom door." Sam interrupted.

I was flabbergasted when she's here. I sighed. I hung up and went over to the door as I came out. I didn't want to humiliate Vlad any less than what he needs to deal with right now. Sam leaned against the castle's wall, holding her phone in her clenches, and waiting for me.

"I figured he'd be sleeping by now. At least you'll have a break for another eight hours and that would leave you with eleven hours left to go. Right now, you only have nineteen hours." Sam shrugged.

I sighed, "I hate it…so much constant begging! The worst part is…I've destroyed a life he'd seek for and that's having a lover." I groaned.

She nodded, "I know. Unfortunately, you need to face the reality. You are in love with him." She declared.

I frowned. I'm hoping she's kidding! Unfortunately, her body language was telling me she's serious.

"What proof?" I muttered, knowing her way too well.

She puts her phone away and grabbed another device, "I looked up online and used the day it happened to look into stupid paparazzi activities. They were more than taking pictures than I had expected them. They got details inside." She tossed her mini tablet over to me.

I caught it perfectly, "Details? You mean they had microphone or up close?"

"Mainly up close when both of you were in that room." She shrugged.

At least they don't know anything less, "Good. They don't know what we were talking about." I muttered.

I looked at the small device and saw they had pictures – more than a magazine could show. It was to the point and I was obviously dominating over Vlad because I got him pinned down on the bed…before it got serious. Yet, the words were serious from what I am reading.

_Vlad Masters, the world billionaire, is on a date with a young man. Apparently, he likes it when someone controls him and dominates him. His date seems to know him well enough and commanded a room of their own. The place didn't mind since they do run businesses with this sort of events going on here. The young man had given quite an entertainment to Mr. Masters and how willing he was going. It was as if the young man fought to keep their relationship going and muttering I love you, Vlad about six times before the door closed on us._

_Vlad Masters had screamed that he belonged to him and no one else. He screamed I love you too and no one else. They had quite a night for nearly five hours with the room to themselves. The room seems to have an exit and no one had a clue where they had went._

_Has Vlad Masters keeping a relationship on the down low? Who is this young man? Why does Vlad let him be in control? Does Vlad like it when someone controls him for once in a while? Sure enough, they were happy as any gay men would be and into each other's love. This reveals a lot more than expected to be. Are we to expect their wedding soon? Their soon to adopt children soon?_

_We will keep you inform between the two! We shall find out the mysterious man and allow him to be known to the public's eyes._

I almost got sick when I was reading this. All of this was too true to believe. I looked at the rest of the pictures and couldn't understand how all of this had happened. Where Vlad was on the bed and I was all over him naturally. He was so happy when my hands, lips, and tongue were all over him. The twist in my stomach made me wonder and difficult to accept this.

The mini tablet was hand back to Sam and my back was up against the wall to hold myself together. There had to be another way…I couldn't stop him from finding true love with anyone he seeks for. Although, what if…no, it was alcohol speaking! None of that is serious about our emotions.

"Danny, why deny it? Vlad doesn't seem to care, it's your baby too. I mean, he's more than happy I've ever seen." Sam interrupted my thoughts.

I sighed, "I don't know…if we did, then what if those sparks are gone?"

"You won't know until you try. Besides, how do you feel about the baby girl?"

Sam knew the right questions to ask and she's definitely helpful when it comes to feelings. She realized that after attempting to kiss me a few times – okay, fifteen times, that there were nothing between us.

"My baby princess…I'm sort of glad she's my daughter. I was so happy, at the same time, confused about Vlad, though." I answered her.

She hummed softly, "Offer some chance to see if there's anything felt between each other. You know should know that all kings and queens would want the right mates."

I rubbed my arms, "I know…but why I claim him, I don't know."

Sam walked up to me and linked her arm around mine, "Come on, you're hungry when you haven't eaten in five hours." She dragged me the way to the dining room.

Sam loves to spend time in the castle because it's her comfort home. She knows she can't always live in the ghost zone, but she can visit to get away from her parents' expensive taste. Here, she's considered Lady Sam or Lady Manson, depends on her mood.

"So, tell me, why is Vlad determining to get_you_pregnant?"

I crossed my arms, "I told him how I had felt and wanted to get pregnant too, but I stopped being jealous after realizing he's carrying my daughter. Vlad thought he could do the same for me, but I rather deal with one kid at a time."

She chuckled, "You didn't read much of the mating thing, did you?"

My head shook, "Not too much. All I know is that all king or queen must have a mate in order to keep balance of the royal's marriage or bond."

The food appeared on the table, this castle is more of a mind reader, and helps the best it could. Sam helped herself some vegetarian crackers and I helped myself a small roll with butter.

"The submissive mates are responsible to make sure both partners are carrying their offspring to satisfied the castle. Otherwise, the castle will question your power and strength by testing you unexpectedly."

I gulped…damn this castle! So the emotions I had felt was because of the Ghost Zone's castle at work to prevent this…test I rather not face. In a way, Sam knew more than I could ever do and sort have felt guilty. She patted my hand to give me her ensuring smile.

"Hey, Vlad seems happy you're the father and there's no reason to feel guilty. If anyone else has a problem with either of you together will have to deal with my boot up their ass." She smirked.

I laughed, "Thanks, Sam. It's just…if I hadn't drink that night, we wouldn't be stuck."

"Would you rather be stuck with someone who barely knows you and be forced to know your secret? Just to be your mate?" She pointed out.

I blinked and stared at her, "No…I…don't want girls. I don't seem to be attracted them. I'm not even gay either." I shrugged, "But everyone seems to find somebody they like." I sighed miserably about it.

Sam took a bite of her cracker while I told her how I felt. She wasn't rushing what she wants to say because she knows we both can be quite a hothead sometimes.

"Would you rather have a girl instead of Vlad?"

My head jerked at him, "I'd rather have Vlad than some girl I barely know or even love back!" My eyes narrowed right at her.

She smirked, "Then let Vlad know that he's yours and no one else's." She pointed out.

I froze and felt better when she said it that way. Sometimes…even though I will never admit it to anyone besides her, but she's a sister to me like Jazz.

"I mean, you don't have to love him, but be friends with him. A partnership for the family." She threw it out as well.

I nodded, "Yeah, that can work." I smiled, "I won't have to worry about falling in love with anyone and I guess…er, doing the bond with Vlad won't hurt."

She punched my shoulder, "Send me an invite this time."

I chuckled, "Gotcha-"

There's an abrupt of fear connection and it was simple to sense strongly. I instantly knew it was Vlad in these state of emotions and my body jerked out of the seat.

"-I'll be right back. If I'm not back an hour, I'll find you in your usual study room or library." I told her.

Sam nodded and I rushed over to my bedroom again. At least, flying helps to get me there and I was confused. Why is Vlad petrified right now? I phased through my door and saw him crying. It pained me to see him like this and I hated it. I ran to his side and he finally saw me with those watery sapphire eyes.

"Plea-se, don't take her away from me. I-I'm yours, I-I-I pro-promise!" His body was so worn down, so depressed express in any way.

My head shook and decided to remove the ice by tapping it and it dissolve within the air. His arms dropped and curled around me unexpectedly. I was pull closely to him and I felt guilty for leaving him alone like this. My arms pulled him closely to me and one of my hands patted his head gently.

"I told you. She will never be taken away from you. I meant every word of it and you have every right to keep her."

His pained expression showed how serious he was about this, "How can I trust you?"

His question is the truth. We always fought since day one until I left to college for three years. We always knew each other personally upfront than others and there's absolutely nothing to hide. If he was a little less dramatic about coming after my mom, I'd see him someone who is upset to what my dad has done and that's betrayal.

"You're tired, Vlad. Why don't you sleep? We can talk about this later." Despite of the negative temperature below, he didn't dare to let me go and tried to sleep.

His eyes struggled to stay awake longer and he won't try. I sighed and knew I had to make some sacrifices. My body leaned down on the bed and pulled the man closely to my chest.

"Get some sleep. I'll sleep too." I softly told him.

It took a little while, but he finally closed his eyes with a quiet whimper. My mind was going to be all over the places today and I knew it would not be any easier.

* * *

**A penny for thoughts?**

**Next chapter will come out tomorrow~**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for such a long wait! I have been so caught up with school, work, study, and other stories, but fear not! I haven't forgotten about this one! For being such great readers you guys are, I'm posting two chapters today!**

**Beta'ed by Dragonian Master! :D She is doing such a fantastic job!**

* * *

It was not easy to get through the entire night, but most of the time was sleeping. Vlad barely noticed the mark down below and he was more willing to accept his submissive role to me. We talked that we're a team and we are each other's friends from now on. I had to explain to him that as a king, they need a mate – or can have more than one mate – to store power balance, especially offspring to include. Vlad was shocked to learn he must have a bond ceremonial and I told him that we still have time before I am twenty-four, so there isn't any rush to it. The bond is similar to marriage, only being in love does not require. A bond is whereas they are promise to rule the ghost zone and not let one defeat them. If I were defeated, the bond would end it all. Unfortunately, Vlad knew I was somewhat impossible to defeat.

After that talk about the bond, he fell back to sleep easier to finish off the rest of the six hours left. He's still sleeping right now and twenty-four hours was completed. He wasn't holding onto me the entire time, but he hasn't trusted me yet. My core allowed the ice to break from Vlad's manhood and I knew he wasn't blue. I phased it back under his clothes and his body stops shaking finally. The blanket was cover onto Vlad and I went over to the bathroom to take a shower.

I knew he needs to eat first and get that taken care of first. Sam should be eating at the dining room. The shower was quick because I knew Vlad would easily wake up without me close by to him. I leaned by the doorway, watching him sleep comfortably on the bed, and his words echoed in the back of my mind. How he begged me not to take our daughter away from him…how he will do anything…how willing he will be mine. The marking does have its effect and if anyone attempts to claim him, Vlad will immediately resort to me. The ghost zone will then talk to realize the differences.

He groaned as he slowly wakes up and I walked up to him. My butt sat down on the end of the bed and wait for him to be ready for a greet. His body couldn't exactly move out of the position he's in, but I had to let him free now since the marking is over.

"You can sit up now." I told him.

He sat up willingly and stared right at me with those petrified eyes, "I don't like this, Daniel."

My head shook, "Neither do I, but we both have no choice." I hated his expression, "Vlad, I don't take advantage of my power over people." I offered my hand, "How long have you known me for?"

"Almost eight years." He realized where I was heading into right now, "You really had meant your words, haven't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah." I smiled, "But we're friends helping each other out. How's that for a start?"

Vlad accepted my hand. My feet helped to balance on the ground and he used my hand to pull himself out of the bed. My eyes glanced over to his baby bump, even though it's small…I was excited for her to come.

"Like those…friends with benefits?"

I felt like he shouldn't have been sleeping either! Ugh, he really knows how to turn me away so easily and there's nothing I could do about.

"Let's get something to eat. I think our little girl needs some food right now." I had no needs to think about that right now.

We went to the dining room and Vlad observed the place closely to himself. At least we're not walking down the hallway with holding hands. How awkward would that get?

"Is this your castle, Daniel? Or Pariah's?"

I chuckled, "It's mine personalized by the ghost zone. Each king and queen has their own palace unless they grew up there. It's been three thousand years since Pariah became the last king of all ghost zone." I pointed out, "Since I didn't claim his castle, I got a personal one here."

Vlad nodded, "Interesting, despite of the fact you are a hybrid…do this castle serves human side like food wise?" He wondered.

"It does, my team and I come here a lot since I was two years as Phantom. The last time I was here was for Winter vacation." I sat down and my food appeared automatically.

I'm having one of that good spaghetti pasta with delicious meatballs rolling around. Vlad didn't sit down right away and observed how it worked. He sat down across from me and his food appeared as well. He got a similar chicken he had back at the restaurant he found to be tasty – Erm, the night we got drunk that was. He helped himself to his glass of orange juice and his meal. The footsteps made me realize Sam was still here.

"I figured both of you boys would be out early." She commented.

Vlad glanced up to her, "Didn't we see you twenty-four hours ago?"

Sam shrugged, "You did. Danny saw me once after five hours of you being here. I'm aware of the marking, but I don't know what types there are anyway. I've been here almost twenty hours." She sat down and her vegetarian burger appeared with an apple.

"I'm surprised you're being civil with him, Sam." I teased.

Her eyes rolled, "I have to or your king side wouldn't like it to the way I'd treat your mate. Even if you're in denial."

I slurped my noodles, "We're friend mates, and right now, we're hungry."

Vlad turned quiet, but his emotion spoke loudly to me, and how surprised he was about me. I wasn't going to hide our situation and besides, I've gotten an actual excuse: .Drunk!

"So, how are you going to explain this to Mrs. Fenton?" Sam brought this up.

I shrugged, "Probably tell her straight to the point or something."

"And the baby?" Sam pointed at Vlad.

I looked over to him, "Do you want to be the one announcing the news?"

"If I know your mother well, she will request proof of the baby. I suppose why not, but I will need an ultrasound." Vlad thought ahead immediately.

I nodded, "There's one in the Fenton Hospital wing in the lab. I mean, there's no rush."

"Actually, since I have no family members to tell. Yours will be the best I can get…despite of the circumstances." Vlad bites his chicken.

"I'm betting someone is going to faint," She chuckled darkly about it.

Then our late lunch moment turned quiet when Sam did that. For now, food was needed and there's one thing is needed to do one last thing before leaving here. Sam finished her veggie burger and took a drink of her soda.

"I'll meet you boys there in a couple of hours or so, but I'll say I'll order pizza for dinner and-"

"-No onions" "-No onions" We both said.

Sam's eyebrow went up suddenly when this was spoken in an union.

"Vlad can't stand onion because of his pregnancy."

She nodded slowly, "Should I avoid garlic too?"

Vlad chuckled, "I'm fine with garlic, but coffee I cannot stand." He added in.

"Oh, I'll be sure to get those gone before you guys are at the Fenton house." Sam nodded, "Anything else you can't stand around?"

Vlad hummed, "Not really. I really don't know what to expect."

"I really don't want to know either…" Sam muttered and waved as she walked out.

Luckily for me, I finished my spaghetti meal and Vlad had finished his within two minutes ago. He was really quiet, but nervous more than ever. I sighed and knew what he wanted.

"Vlad, just be you. I mean, let's face it…all mothers are terrifying is because they're the ones in charge of almost everything. I'm not going to demand you to do things that isn't necessary. The marking is only a one-time thing for you and the only thing you can't do is date other people and threaten my dominate role." I explained.

His sapphire eyes cornered to me, "You wouldn't mind carrying at least one for me?"

I smirked, "Don't humiliate me in front of my friends and families, alright?"

Vlad was screaming happy and I guess I couldn't blame him. He's been asking that since two days ago! In a way, I had to hide my pride so he can be happy. It's actually nice.

"Does the castle provide lube?" He had to ask that?

I chuckled, "Yeah…under the bed. This castle sort of knows you by personalities, but it literally senses everything about you." I explained to him.

Vlad nodded and accepted how the castle works. I stood up and Vlad followed the same. Suddenly, he had his hands on my shoulders and he was making me more nervous. Cool it, Fenton, I'm only doing this to show Vlad that I can make him happy! It wasn't easy to be a reminder of myself about this situation and my feet kept heading to the direction to the bedroom. What worse is that he's massaging my shoulders!

We finally got to the bedroom –

What the? It changed completely to romantic night here! Candles were everywhere and the bed was a shape of a heart. Seriously? Does this place think we're a girl? At least the bed is in purple instead of pink, which I can handle, but seriously? A heart bed?

"I'm going to bury my head under those pillows and get this over with." I said.

"How about take your clothes off first?" Vlad suggested.

I shrugged and headed over to the bed. My intangible came to remove my clothes but to my boxer. My hands grabbed a couple of pillows and covered my face. Honestly, I wasn't too sure what to expect and his clothes dropped to the ground. I easily heard it, but I'm supposed to know anyway since he's…well, my friend mate. He was slowly coming onto the bed by bring the bed down slightly, but he was moving closely to me.

My body nearly jumped when his hands landed on my thighs. This was not helping me! I figured trying to sleep might work and kept my eyes closed, pretending that my body was aching, and that's all.

Suddenly…my body moved towards his fingering me with a lube. I mentally pretend it was a nightmare…

It was too much to handle for me. The pain hurts, but my body was against me. Then he stopped after getting all of his fingers inside of me. His hands lifted both of my legs onto his shoulders and his body leaned closely. I could feel the hard pain below and the intense warm between us.

The tip of his member was slowly entering me and it was stretching me out alive. My mind telling me there was no way I should even be able to stretch out like this, but it burns so badly. I wanted to run out of this, but I can't…I can't hurt Vlad anymore. I can't let the ghost zone fall back to King Pariah's hands again. My eyes tightened up and the tears escaped because he was deep into me.

The burning was aching, screaming at me as if I was on fire, and how easily I wanted to get out. I tried to breathe and remind myself it was only for Vlad's happiness. He was easing into me and out slowly, almost feel like I am ripping apart internally, and how I could wish this would go faster!

His hands held my naval area to hold me down and how tight everything was for me. His member was so huge, impossible to take it all in, and somehow, he was able to stick himself into me no matter what. The speed slowly picked up and how much I screamed, couldn't hold it anymore, and he didn't stop.

The burning turned numb…no! Intense, my heart was beating so fast, and nearly couldn't hold it all together for this long. It had felt like the urge to burst already and I don't know how long I could.

The wetness on my face was telling me it was heating up and sweating down like crazy. Vlad pounded into me so hard, but my body approved it. It yearned for it more and more.

Something had felt hot shooting down inside of me. The more hot sensation burst inside of me like crazy as if my body could hold them all together. My body was taking it like a possessive prize.

I pulled the pillows away from my face and saw him thrusting into me. He was so blushing red, his hair wasn't held in a ponytail anymore, and his panting was so easy to hear. His emotion was so satisfied, but he wanted more of it. He hasn't noticed me watching him.

Why aren't I gross out? I was so confused and decided to hide back under the pillow. I could suddenly feel the fastest speed from him and hardly could hold on.

He slipped out of me after the last burst. He collapsed onto my left side on the bed and he was trying to breathe again. Inside of me had felt so empty, so…numb temperature. Yet, it felt so wet inside of me and novelty experiencing for me. This was something I had not expected.

After a few settling minutes, I knew we couldn't stay in bed forever and I wasn't exactly comfortable about this yet.

"Why don't you go take a shower, Vlad? The bathroom will give you your preferred clothes. It's on the left side of the bedroom." I pointed to where it should be.

He took a deep breath, "Of course, being clean is best to do. And thank you, Daniel…I needed that."

I hummed, "Glad to help…at least we can both look forward to their birth."

Vlad chuckled lightly and got out of bed to head into the shower. Once he was in that room, the pillows were removed for the final time and I saw how messy it was. I blinked and couldn't believe it! There were so much cum and blood, even on me…

Somehow, it didn't feel so wrong and I didn't understand why. Could it be mainly the fact we're both accepted to this whole dominate and submissive mating situation? I wasn't too sure. Right now, I needed to get dress and I had to get out of bed. It had felt so strange to move out of bed. It was a light aching and awkward to move around at all.

My head shook and shrugged it off. My personalized castle gave me my usual clothes and I got dressed – after using intangibility to get the blood and cum off me. I got dress and wondered a few things on my mind. Why was I okay when I saw Vlad in action? In a way, I felt confused and scared to my mind. I wasn't too sure how to cope this properly without jumping conclusion. Maybe I saw this is normal…accepting my king role already.

No…that wasn't it and I can't understand why. I doubted Jazz and Sam could help me out this time. I mean, they can change their mind on whose their mates can be and call off the claiming. In my position…I have no choice.

* * *

**Next chapter is set to go~**

**Enjoy~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the chapter I had promise! I hope to post one more on Saturday and another one on Sunday (I have off on those days, so I will be working on this one :) )**

**Beta'ed by Dragonian Master!**

* * *

Things have changed. We're no longer archenemies and for once, I'm glad. We're at my parents' house for dinner and how we sitting down to eat because Sam ordered pizza. She made sure to keep the rest of the "could not stand to be around" for Vlad. Mom hasn't found out yet, so it was giving me some time to figure out a way to how this would turn out for everyone. Dad was eager, but he promised to keep Vlad's pregnancy unaware for his sake of knowledge.

"That was nice of Vlad to let you on his jet to come home." Mom commented.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's been doing me such great favors." I haven't told her what had happened, even the fire at the apartment and I knew it was five days ago it happened.

"I can see that. Are you both staying here for a few days?"

I hummed, "Yeah, I don't have to rush back for anything for a while." I nodded.

Mom smiled. It wasn't much of a conversation during dinner and there will be a lot after dinner, though. Vlad and I were finished with our slices and joined in the living room. Sam and Jazz joined us for their amusing expression. I glared at them to stop it, but they love it when they want mom to be included, but the baby secret as well. Tucker and Dani joined us finally and he was giving me an odd look of why I was sitting next to Vlad. Dani was glaring at Vlad, assuming a few things in her mind, and it wasn't easy for her to accept him. How I never missed the similarity of her and Sam. I had forgotten that they weren't included on the overall on my life.

Lastly, my parents were walking into the living room-

The doorbell rang and that confused us all. Sam went over to the door to answer and greeted whoever it was. Her head turned and she looked at my direction.

"Vlad, it's for you." She told him.

Vlad nodded and went over to the door to answer. He grinned happily and chuckled. Why was he happy about this person?

"Ah, I'd love to go out with you, Jacob. I apologize for not coming back in town anytime sooner and missed yesterday's date." Vlad told him.

An internal alarm rang loudly in my head and my eyes narrowed at the pregnant man. He was supposed to go on a date yesterday? That was no happening on my line and I got up as I crossed my arms. I growled at him without any control of myself.

"Vlad, go sit down on the couch. Now." I demanded.

Vlad flinched slightly. He does not understand the whole purpose of being my mate and loyalty. He did not argue or go against me by returning to his seat. His guest was a blond and a pair of brown eyes. To me, he's the enemy.

"I'm sorry, But Vlad isn't to be anyone's date. I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else." I slammed the door in his face.

I walked over and sat down next to Vlad. I was rather disappointed in him and he lowered his head. Honestly, did he think I was going to let him date people? Let him get away with this? Did he forget the marking was supposed to be for?

"What were you thinking?" I scoffed, "I can't believe you try to allow that to even happen!" My head shook.

He sighed, "I apologize, Daniel. I merely had forgotten about my situation."

"Danny! Stop treating Vlad like a child. He is a free man and he can date whoever he wants." Mom tried to interfere.

I froze and forgot about mom. Oh no…this could not be good. Great, I blame the guy who knew how to find Vlad interrupting my chance to tell her without having to explain this first! My head shook immediately and looked at her.

"Sorry, mom, but I can't."

"Yes you can, young man. Now, you let Vlad do what he wants to do and date that man as he pleases." Mom insisted, demanding I'm on my best behavior.

"I can't…literally." I sighed, "Vlad and I are mates for life." In a way to explain it, "Have you ever noticed how Phantom is always disappearing and-"

"-Oh, you're going to tell me you're him? You're confirming my theory?"

Mom was already into this. Damn, did I miss something? Dad perked up happily about it and watched this all happening.

"Uh," I blinked, "Yes."

She smiled, "My, that would make sense. Still…I don't understand what this mate has to do with anything. It's not like either of you are dating each other."

Does she have to make everything complicated?

"We were out one night on Friday and after a few drinks, we…have gotten sexual." Vlad picked up his head at my mom, "Since Daniel is the king of the ghost zone, his king side has claimed me as his mate. We both hadn't known until he was able to recall the night to confirm it."

Mom looked over to me, "Is this true?"

"Yes," At least I'm not lying anymore, "As a king of the Ghost Zone, once you claim someone to be yours, it's permanent unless a ghost defeats me to get the title. Unfortunately, it's impossible."

She nodded, "So…you have to treat Vlad this way?"

"Yes, to remind him that he belongs to me and no one else. I mean, the king part literally takes over me and I have no control. Personally, I'd rather let Vlad date the guy, but I can't."

Mom was rather surprised to learn my behavior today. I wanted this to come out entirely differently.

"So both of you are dating each other?" Dad asked.

Vlad shook his head, "No. We're simply friends to help each other on this."

Dad seemed disappointed, but he kept smiling anyway. Does dad really want Vlad and me to be together? I don't even see that happening! Mom and dad finally sat down. Dani and Tucker were shocked, but Dani shrugged it off in a matter of seconds. Yup, just like Sam.

"But, we do have news since everyone knows I'm Danny Phantom." My thumb pointed at Vlad, "Vlad would like to announce the news."

Vlad was happy and everyone looked over to him, "I'm pregnant and it is a girl." He announced.

Sam and Jazz were smiling, pleased to see everyone filled in. Dad gasped happily about being a grandfather now. Dani froze and stared at Vlad. She took a little while to understand and shrugged it off fine. She smiled along. Tucker…uh, he fainted. Mom hasn't expressed anything or moved at all.

"Vlad, I doubt you are pregnant." Mom commented.

Vlad frowned, "I have a baby bump, you know?"

Her head shook, "Vlad, it's natural for our body to gain weight at this age and it's okay to be fat."

The hurting came at me suddenly to alert me that Vlad was upset by her words. He was turning up teary on her and mom doesn't realize he had meant every word. I frowned at mom and hugged Vlad.

"Mom! He is! Vlad and I are Halfas, as in half ghost and half human. Ghosts are capable of being pregnant, regardless of gender." I explained.

She still didn't budge, "You're still human. The male body cannot function like a female's organs would do to reproduce."

Dad tapped my mom's shoulder, "Mads, you got to be an open mind about this. Just because they're half human, doesn't mean their ghost half can't provide the chances. I mean, it's the ghosts' normalcy happening."

Mom turned to him, confused completely, and I was sort have glad to have a conversation with dad about this when he visited for a week that time. Right now, the pregnant man was tearing and I hugged him closely to me. Then, I lifted him up to head upstairs to my old bedroom for some privacy. Vlad kept crying because of one insult mom has said to him and she doesn't believe it otherwise. I knew what to do since this was practically the fourth time.

"Vlad, she's in denial." I told him.

His head shook, "She called me fat…"

"That's because you're pregnant now and she's not seeing it yet. I mean, mom probably didn't even know for sure I'm Phantom up until now-"

"-What were you thinking mom!?" Jazz's voice rose.

"No offense, Mrs. Fenton, but that's crossing the line!" Sam added on.

"There is no way a man can carry a baby, let alone absolutely no room in his body." My mom defended herself on logic.

"But it's normal for their kind. Honestly, anything Danny and Vlad does, as what ghosts do is normal for them. Homosexual has been around quite a long time in the Ghost Zone and they're very accepting. Plus, they do reproduce in their male form." Jazz pointed out.

"Jazz is right, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker joined in, "We have spent a lot of time with ghosts ever since eight years ago in September. I have seen several male ghosts who are pregnant and have been pregnant. It's natural."

"Despite of the fact Vlad is still human as well." Mom tried to drag that in.

I came out while Vlad was still in my room, "So? Our ghost half takes care of that while we're human. Our body is easily adaptable. If it was a human male – absolutely no part ghost, then there may be conflicts and health problems. However, Vlad has been following the right pregnancy symptoms and behaviors, so I don't see why not he can be pregnant. After all, that is my daughter you're speaking of. Secondly, isn't there a rule where you can't call a pregnant person fat?"

"Yes and it makes them all emotional-" Mom froze and stared at me, "You mean to tell me he is? I will need proof first."

I crossed my arms, "Then apologize to him."

Here, I had never thought to demand my own mother to apologize! Seriously, am I in the right universal world?

"I will apologize to him after seeing proof." She insisted.

My eyes narrowed at her, "I already did an ultrasound on him and he's three months and five days pregnant. He is carrying my daughter and you know what? You need to apologize." I insisted instead.

Everyone, but Vlad, watched the debated argument between my mom and me. For years, I knew I was right about ghosts and she doesn't have a slightest clue about them as much. For so long, I wanted to prove her that I know more about ghosts than she will.

"Fine." She gave up finally and headed upstairs to my room.

I came into the room and Vlad hugged the pillow. He was still hurt, but he wasn't even listening at all. Mom entered into my old room – which is half empty, but I was glad most of the better memories were left behind here. Right now, mom is seeing Vlad holding himself together and she walked up to him.

"I apologize for not being open minded of your pregnancy, Vlad. Also, I apologize for trying to call you fat." She worded out.

Vlad looked up at her, "I apologize for holding out this secret of my hybrid being. Unfortunately, the damage is done."

"Wha-" She realized, "-all those times and I never thought you'd be a hybrid, Vlad. Why didn't you say something?" She whispered.

Vlad drew up his guard, "You couldn't imagine how scared I was. Afraid to look like a freak, after your hospital visit with Jack…I spent years to work on my half being and up until our reunion, Daniel has changed my life." He didn't dare to smile about it, "Almost eight years, I'm glad I'm having his daughter…despite of the fact we're not in love."

When he said that, I left the room knowing I can trust mom not to go far. I needed time to process my own guilt for Vlad. If he had known what I feel, what would he do by now? I felt so much trouble with myself and wasn't too sure how to reproach this matters.

* * *

**Care to review?**

**Next chapter will be up on Saturday and Sunday. I promise you all that much - unless my coworkers decide to ask me to fill in for them or something, but I doubt it this week.**


End file.
